Age of Stars: Episode I
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Adopted daughter of Shmi Skywalker, Jupiter has known nothing but a slave's life. Valuable because of her peculiar gifts, she finds she has great affinity with Anakin as they share the same strange powers. Her world, or event the universe, is drastically changed the day a mysterious figure appears to take them away, opening the vastness of space and so much more to Jupiter's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

If adventure was to come to anyone, Jupiter believed herself to be the last person to be so lucky. On her home planet of Tatooine, adventure rarely came to anyone. Travellers would come and go, bringing news of the outside universe before going on their way again. Jupiter worked for a merchant, simply called "Master" as he did not give his real name to anyone for his own protection. Jupiter suspected he was in great debt to someone in another system or something, what other reason would he have to hide his true self?

Every day she would lift and carry objects as her master commanded, as a slave she had to obey. Now he was not overly cruel or unkind to any of his slaves, he fed them, gave them enough to support themselves but he was strict and very easily displeased. Master ran his trade with routine and effectiveness, which meant every second counted. Jupiter was one of his favourite slaves as when an object became too heavy for her or anyone else to carry manually, she would lift it using her magic powers.

The only thing strange about her, her powers. She could lift any object she desired if she concentrated hard enough however, sometimes she simply couldn't. Like when she was told to raise a ship so that the others could steal some of its parts. No matter how hard she tried, it was impossible. She had been punished for her incompetence, left without food for two days and without any water breaks. To say the obvious, she was exhausted afterwards.

Her only friend was a little boy she had grown up with. Anakin Skywalker was like a brother to her, she had found him being bullied by a bunch of older boys so she had stormed in and fought them off. His mother Shmi adopted her and brought her in to her home out of love and kindness Jupiter felt she would never be able to repay.

Her own parents had abandoned her as a baby, leaving her to a slave wet nurse and she had never heard from them again. She had never forgiven them for that. What kind of parent would ever abandon their child to a world as cruel as this one? Jupiter might have been born free, on any other planet, however they had chosen to leave her on one so remote that very few actually know of it.

"Jupiter!" Anakin's voice cut through her daydreaming and she turned with a smile.

"Hey there racer, what are you doing here?" She smiled at him, running a hand through her black hair to push it out the way of her face.

"Mum wants to know if you're going to be home on time tonight." He told me and I sighed.

"No little brother, I have to work late tonight, tell her not to wait up for me okay?" Anakin's sweet face visibly fell.

"So I'm not going to see you until tomorrow?"

"No, but tomorrow is my last day before my day off, I promise I'll come and help you with your pod then." She ruffled his hair then knelt down in the scorching sand. Anakin had always loved Jupiter's eyes, they were a bright, clear blue like the sky, large and inviting. They seemed to permanently shine but if you looked closer, you would see darker flecks of indigo in their depths close to the pupil, making them look even deeper.

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you around." He gave her a hug then hurried off after Jupiter told him the Master was coming. She ducked behind a stack of barrels then began to work on labelling them. The fat little man waddled close but did not see her, his piggy eyes barely able to see out from his thick skull.

Jupiter worked for the rest of the day into the night until she was finally permitted to leave. She ran all the way home then did her best to get to bed without waking anyone.

"Jupiter, is that you?" Jupiter winced.

"Yes, it's me." She smiled as the light flicked on and Shmi walked in.

"I've been waiting for you, I saved some dinner for you. You need to eat." Her motherly features smiled softly as she guided Jupiter to the table.

"I thought I told Anakin to tell you not to wait up."

"He did tell me, I simply chose to ignore what you said." Shmi answered as she heated up the food.

"Thank you." Jupiter smiled then yawned, stretching her aching back. Shmi sighed as she put the food on the table then went to fetch the oils Jupiter used for her back which were rubbed raw from the salt of her sweat and her rough spun clothes, patches of skin rubbed away to reveal ugly blister like wounds.

"One day, that man is going to break you."

"I know." Jupiter did not argue.

"I wish I could save you the pain but unfortunately, there is nothing to be done."

"I know. I've come to terms with that, mum. I'm not broken yet." Jupiter said between mouthfuls.

"Maybe not yet but one day soon, he's going to ask you to do something beyond your capabilities. Then no amount of oil will fix you." Shmi told her before giving a long, regretful sigh. "I wish I could free you both."


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearing the end of the day for Jupiter and she was looking forwards to her day off. She only gets one every two weeks and it is a great blessing to have. "Jupiter! Master wants you to put the crates onto the ship immediately."

"Well there goes my punctual finish." Jupiter muttered but then followed the scrawny man to where she needed to be. The crates were in the middle of the market, left on the side of the street as far away from the ship as could possibly be. Jupiter lifted both hands and closed her eyes, the warm feeling flowing through her fingers as she used her powers. The crates lifted but then dropped again as the weight hit Jupiter all too suddenly.

"What's in them?" She gasped.

"Never you mind, just lift the damn things." The man growled at her. Jupiter shot him a dirty look then got to work. She carried two at a time, which was as much as she could manage. It was a long and slow process but at the last load, there were three left. "Go on, lift them all then I can go home." The man shoved her forwards then folded his arms across his chest. "Hurry up!" Jupiter did as she was told and began to raise the crates. The weight was extreme but she pushed forwards, levitating them in front of her as she carried them to the awaiting ship, breathing heavily.

The weight grew and grew until the crates juddered as she strained to keep them all up. The sun pounded on her back, causing sweat to roll down her face, the sand pooled around her feet making it difficult to walk forwards. Suddenly her strength gave out and she collapsed into the sand with a gasp.

The man shouted at her as the crates began to fall but then stopped when they did not. Jupiter looked up blearily to see the crates still hovering easily in mid-air. Jupiter looked around her wildly, not bothering to watch as the crates lifted themselves onto a hover board and sped away to the ship.

"Idiot." The man growled at her and kicked some sand at Jupiter's face. She coughed and spat it out, brushing it off as she still looked for the person who had helped her.

"Are you alright?" A soft and gentle voice asked her. Jupiter looked up, shielding her eyes against the sun. She stood then found herself to be looking at a long haired man with gentle features and bright blue eyes.

"Yes." She frowned then stepped away.

"Jupiter!"

"Anakin?" Jupiter turned and opened her arms as Anakin flew into them.

"Jupe, these people are coming to stay with us whilst the storm passes." Jupiter looked up and saw that the man had companions. A beautiful girl of around fourteen and a Gungan. She looked at each face, the Gungan preoccupied with some passing food stalls as he clumsily walked towards them, tripping over his own feet.

"Alright. Come on then." Jupiter nodded then placed a protective hand over Anakin's shoulder as the storm began to intensify, kicking up sand so she instinctively pulled Anakin closer to shield him, hiding her own pains and tiredness from him.

"Shouldn't you inform Master that you're finished?" Anakin whispered to her.

"Yes but I can't be bothered, he's made me work two hours extra with no pay." She growled. "I hate that man."

"So do I. Jupiter, this is Qui-Gon, Padmé and Jar Jar." Anakin grinned at his new friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Anakin has told us much about you." Qui-Gon told her with a friendly nod.

"I'm sure." She nodded politely to them then looked up at the fast approaching sand cloud. "But we can talk inside." Jupiter lead the way, firmly holding onto Anakin's shoulder as the storm swept over the group.

When they reached the house Jupiter stood by the door and allowed everyone to go in before she closed the door behind them. "Mum, mum we're home!" Anakin called and Shmi walked through, blinking at the visitors.

"Dissa cosy." Jar Jar leaned forwards and went to prod an odd looking instrument.

"Don't touch that." Jupiter slapped his hand away as she walked past. "Evening." She smiled at the woman who nodded her head but looked at her unexpected guests with mild suspicion, not settling until her son and Jupiter stood next to her.

"Annie, what is this?"

"These are my friends mum, this Qui-Gon Jinn, Padmé and Jar Jar Binks." Anakin told her with a bright smile. The droid beeped noisily at them, calling attention to himself.

"And R2D2, our droid." Padmé inserted with a beautiful smile, her dark eyes shining.

"I'm building a droid, come and see!" Anakin blurted and pulled Padmé along to his room without a backward glance. I blinked but then smiled, watching as Anakin hurriedly took Padmé away, leaving them with the two male specimens and the droid. Instantly Jupiter was intrigued by the unit, watching as it rather casually drove itself after Padmé and Anakin, beeping whilst it went. Waking up from her curious gaze, she placed a warm and tender hand on her mother figure's shoulder.

"I'll start dinner, Shmi." Jupiter murmured then moved off to the kitchen to start cooking what little they had.

"Jupiter, why are they here?" Shmi asked with a frown.

"There's a sandstorm outside, Anakin didn't want to leave them without shelter." The girl answered with a sigh, wiping her sweaty brow wearily. Her fingers trembled as she reached for things but kept it well hidden from the others, though when she glanced behind her to the man with long hair, she could not help but feel something akin to familiarity towards him. There was a strange aura he carried, it seemed to disturb the very air and it made the hairs on Jupiter's body all stand up on end.

"Your son was very kind." Qui-Gon told Shmi with a warm smile as he moved a little closer to the kitchen, eyes switching to rest on Jupiter and instantly she felt a little nervous. His gaze was intense, but once again she could not help but feel like she recognized this man from somewhere, buried deep in her past, perhaps. "I have enough food for a meal, I'm afraid that's all I have to offer." Jupiter looked at his outstretched hand to the capsules before gingerly taking them without a word.

"Thank you," Shmi quickly put in, "thank you so much. I'm sorry if I was abrupt. I don't think I shall ever get used to his surprises." Qui-Gon chuckled.

"He's a special boy."

"Yes, he is." Shmi agreed.

"Shmi, please could you pass me the bowl." Jupiter interjected, glancing to the strange man and the creature who was fiddling with various toys and inventions of Anakin's. Jupiter prepared the meal despite Shmi's protests then called everyone together. It was a simple meal however there was enough for everyone, so they all sat at the table whilst Jupiter brought water for everyone to drink.

"Jupiter, pass me the jug." Anakin grinned at her.

"Please." Shmi reminded her son sternly but with a humorous smile in her eyes. Jupiter lifted the jug of water and passed it to Anakin.

"No, I meant do the magic!" He whispered.

"Not at the table." Shmi sighed.

"Not around others." Jupiter whispered to him before continuing to eat the little she had given herself. In truth, Jupiter felt like she could not even lift the smallest of pebbles. He bones ached and her arms felt more sore than they had ever felt before. Today had been a demanding day and still she was no closer to actually making any progress with anything. She was still far away from working off her debt and no matter how long she practiced, her magic powers never became easier to manage.

"Jupiter, you need to eat more." Shmi whispered to her inaudibly after a moment. "You need your strength."

"Anakin is growing, he needs it more." The young girl answered and Shmi suddenly noticed the portion difference between her two children, her son having more than half of what should have been Jupiter's share.

"Jupiter…"

"Your mother is right, child, it is not healthy to starve yourself." Qui-Gon suddenly said from the other side of the table, making Jupiter slowly lift her gaze to settle on his. Qui-Gon remained silent, however the slight chill he felt from meeting the girl's gaze was undisputable. She was such a scrawny thing, it was painful to see her this way but he kept all thoughts at bay, knowing that to give anything away would be to complicate things massively.

"I give back what I owe where I can." Jupiter said coldly then got up. "I'm not hungry anyway." After that she left, dropping her dishes into the sink then wandered off to her room where she pulled across the curtain, firmly informing that she did not wish to be disturbed.

"I don't understand, if you hate being slaves so much, why don't you run away?" Padmé asked.

"All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere." Shmi answered.

"I'm working on a scanner to locate mine but no luck yet." Anakin sighed as he stirred his soup.

"Any attempt at escape…"

"And they blow you up like a jungan pod." Jupiter said from inside her room. The tiny box room gave her little to no privacy and even as she lay on her bed, trying to rest and sleep, the conversation of the table sounded just as clear as when she had been sitting among them. Jar Jar gasped.

"How wude!" Jupiter chuckled, she was quickly becoming fond of the clumsy creature.

"I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic's anti-slavery laws..." Padmé began but Jupiter interrupted her, pulling back the curtain to shoot a look at the obviously well raised girl who had not seen a day of hard labour in her life.

"The Republic doesn't exist out here. We must survive on our own." She turned to face the younger girl. "Not everything in this universe is as perfect as your pampered life." Shmi quickly scolded Jupiter about her manners concerning guests and so made her get up and wash the dishes as means of making amends. Although Jupiter's body was secretly screaming in pain, she did not let on as she obediently rose and did as Shmi asked. She had too much respect for the woman to disobey, pausing to place an apologetic kiss on her cheeks before going into the kitchen and began to clean the dishes. Jupiter listened to the next conversation with only half an ear, but when she heard that Qui-Gon was a Jedi knight, she dropped the plate and it smashed on the floor in her shock. "You're a Jedi?" She strode into the room with a frown. "What are you doing all the way out here?" Qui-Gon looked at her for a while, calm and collected yet refrained from answering her question.

"How long have you been able to manipulate objects?" He asked her and Jupiter shrugged.

"For as long as I can remember. About five years I think, though when I was much younger things would move around me on their own whenever I got angry or scared." At the blank and confused faces some people wore, Shmi explained.

"Jupiter came to me about five years ago, Anakin curled up in her arms. He was bleeding and badly hurt, I thought he was going to die." Shmi turned to Jupiter. "But then she did something I had never seen before. She touched his forehead," Shmi touched Anakin's brow gently, smiling at the memory. "She closed her eyes." The mother closed her eyes then continued. "And a strange light glowed around her, bright gold. Anakin's wounds sealed shut, his bones mended, the bruises faded away and life was breathed back into him." Qui-Gon listened intently. "Everyone had called her a monster before then and for a long time, I believed them. Until that day. I saw who she really was, a child in need of love."

"You did that?" Padmé was agape with shock. "I've never heard of any Jedi doing something like that before."

"I'm no Jedi." Jupiter said coldly.

Qui-Gon turned his gaze onto Jupiter, quizzical brow frowning ever so slightly as his piercing gaze remained fixed on the young girl and she shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the rather intense look, the air seemingly growing more tangible around her before she finally exhaled and the air relaxed along with her. She could sense that there was still something amiss, something hidden from her but she could not discern it at all. So, she decided to let it go, turning her back as a soft conversation continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Jupiter was out the back working on Anakin's pod when the others all got back. Their visit had been extended thanks to Shmi's invitation, though Jupiter had tried to advise against it. They seemed perfectly nice, however she had an instinctive suspicion of strangers. "You are good with machines." Qui-Gon's soft voice told her. She looked up but did not smile.

"They listen." She shrugged then moved over to the other booster but Qui-Gon followed, though he kept a reasonable distance from her, seemingly able to understand that Jupiter preferred her own space.

"Jupiter, there's something I need to speak to you about." Jupiter nodded but did not look up. "Can you remember your parents at all?" Jupiter hesitated in her work before ploughing on again.

"No."

"You are a bad liar." Jupiter flashed him a look then sighed, putting down her tools and placed her hands against the booster, leaning her weight into it to look directly up at the Jedi Knight as he stood with his arms folded before her, mouth curved softly into a smile.

"You're not going to give up are you?" Qui-Gon merely smiled at her. "Alright…there is one thing I have, I have always had it." She reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace. It was a wooden totem on a length of black string, the wooden carving of a strange symbol. A spike with a star at the centre with a pair of wings either side. Qui-Gon gave it one look then paled. Jupiter's instincts roared at her. "You know what this means." She pulled back and tucked it away. "What is it?"

"It's the symbol of the Jedi order. It appears this meeting was not just luck." He murmured, a shadow flickering across his face. Jupiter went back to work.

"It was you who lifted those crates yesterday, wasn't it?" Qui-Gon nodded. "Thanks. I guess."

"Jupe!" Anakin came racing out to her, his sudden call interrupting their conversation and Jupiter jumped slightly, her thoughts snapping away from the endless mystery that surrounded the Jedi as she turned to her little brother. "Jupiter, I'm going to race!" Jupiter grinned at him, happy to see him so excited.

"Great! We'd better get this finished then, hadn't we?" She smiled then tossed him a spanner. They all worked until sundown on the pod, making sure they got as much done as possible.

"Hey, Jar Jar, watch out for those binders." Anakin told him and the Gungan jumped.

"Who, mesa?"

"If your hand gets caught in the beam it's going to go numb for hours." Jar Jar grinned then dropped his tool. He bent down to pick it up then stood. His face got caught in the beam and he yelped from the shock, tossing his tool up into the air. It landed in one of the burners.

"Oh…uh…thatsa…tongue…" He gibbered as he reached for the tool. As he tried to pull away his hand refused to budge, caught in the slim openings. He desperately called for help but his numb tongue refused to form any sensible word. Padmé looked over at him and went over, smiling at his clumsiness then freed his hand just before Anakin turned on the pod.

Jupiter watched as Anakin switched on the pod then pushed the energy bounds forwards. "It's working!" He yelled and Jupiter grinned happily then saw trouble coming towards them, instantly making her move forwards to shield Anakin as her entire body language changed, becoming stiff and defensive as a creditor, Harash, stormed towards them. Anakin turned off the pod and leaped out, punching the air and smiling before he too saw the trouble, instantly freezing.

"You!" Harash stalked towards Shmi then grabbed her by the hair. "You owe me money!" Qui-Gon started forwards but Anakin gripped his arm and shook his head, Jupiter already breezing forwards.

"Jupe will take care of it."

"I'm sorry sir, I can't pay you now but I promise, I shall have it by next week." Shmi whispered.

"Next week? Do you think I care about next week? I want the money now or I'll…" He lifted a fist and went to punch Shmi but a hand curled around his wrist and drew him away from her, a much smaller fist slamming into his face but with even more force than scientifically possible. Harash went sprawling, thrown back onto the sand as Jupiter threw out an arm to shield her mother, eyes stormy and unforgiving.

"Leave her alone." She snarled at him, jumping down onto the ground as Harash staggered to his feet, gripping his bleeding face where one of his warts had burst. Jupiter remained standing protectively in front of Shmi, never once taking her eyes away from the threat. "Anakin, stay with Qui-Gon and do not get involved." Jupiter ordered as the boy began to rush forwards.

"You're trouble you are, you should be flogged for that!" Harash snarled, his crooked fangs cracked from the blow.

"Perhaps you do not quite understand," Jupiter said calmly then spread her hands. Everything that was not tied down suddenly lifted into the air and hovered threateningly, her glare penetrating Harash's fear as the very air rumbled and quaked before her. "I am not afraid of you." She stepped forwards then waved her hand over his face. "You do not need the money, you will walk out of here and forget all about the debt."

"I do not need the money, I shall walk away and forget about the debt." Harash repeated dumbly, blinking at her as his reptilian eyes blinked, going dazed and dreamy as he gazed into space. With a snap of her fingers Jupiter woke him up once more, everything suddenly dropping back to the ground with a crash. Anakin jumped, clinging onto Qui-Gon tightly as he rested a hand on his back, ready to step in should he be needed however Jupiter held her ground, unrelenting and forceful.

"Go." She growled then let go of her hold on the air around her, relaxing her muscles and taking deep breaths which then affected the environment, allowing it to return to normal. Harash turned and walked stiffly away, dazed still from the mind trick. Qui-Gon waited until he was gone from sight before turning to her.

"How did you learn that?"

"Experience." She answered then went over to Shmi. She embraced her friend and mother then opened her arm as Anakin flew over to them. They embraced each other like a family, protecting one another as the suns set over the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jupiter, I need to speak with you." Qui-Gon said softly as he approached her with quiet footsteps.

"If you must." She sighed, gazing up at the stars. He stood in silence for a while, looking up at the sky also.

"If you could, would you leave this planet?" Jupiter blinked then looked down, thinking about it.

"Only if Anakin and Shmi could come with me."

"What if it were just Anakin?" Jupiter sighed.

"I don't know. I would go wherever I needed to be. If Anakin needed me more than Shmi, I would go with him, if Shmi wanted me to stay, I would do that too." She turned to him, frowning suspiciously and with distrust. "Why do you ask this?"

"I want to take you and Anakin to Coruscant to stand before the Jedi council, perhaps they will train you, perhaps not. I want you to come away from this life, you deserve something better."

"Many people deserve better lives, doesn't mean they get them." Jupiter stated bluntly. "You have one ultimate failure to your plan, we're still slaves and you have no money to buy us with. Besides," Jupiter smiled sardonically, "I'm a favourite with Master, at times, I always win the fights."

"Fights?"

"Oh yes, you're not from around here. Every year there is a tournament, slave fighting." Qui-Gon looked appalled. "What? Life is vicious out here, you accept that or you die, simple as. There's a tournament after the race tomorrow and I've been entered to battle."

"Do you get hurt?" Qui-Gon asked gently and for a moment, Jupiter noted that there was a hint of concern to his warm and mellow tone which, much to her disdain, had become rather likeable in the days that they had spent as guests in her home.

"Yes. Some die, but the winnings are substantial, they provide for us for a few months comfortably." Jupiter replied then turned to gaze up at the stars. "You know…I've always wanted to travel. The sea, I've always wanted to see the sea…I bet it is so beautiful…"

"You were born in a cottage by the sea." Jupiter whirled around, the soft words barely audible to her ears however she was certain she had heard them. Qui-Gon did not look her way, leaning against the wall with his hands clasped together, looking up at the stars with a wondrous look in his eyes which appeared distant and reflective.

"What did you just say?" She whispered, eyes wide with shock. A long sigh escaped the Jedi, one that seemed heavy with sorrows and mountains of regret, however when he lifted his clear blue eyes to meet with Jupiter's, her heart quickened.

"Jupiter, I knew your mother. I knew her well." Jupiter strode up to him and gripped his robes tightly, refusing to let him go now that she knew he held information that she wanted. Her face darkened and her jaw tightened as she quickly pulled him closer, not allowing him a chance to escape.

"Tell me, who am I? Who was she? Why did she hate me so much to leave me?" She demanded, anger filling her completely. Qui-Gon gripped her wrists and suddenly she felt peace wash over her, warm and tranquil at the softest of touches she had ever experienced, even more gentle than Shmi. His fingertips brushed over her skin before settling at the curve of her wrists, allowing her hands to relax against his robes, slowly letting them go.

"You must earn to control your emotions, they can be the life or death of you one day." He told her and she nodded, gasping slightly.

"I'm sorry, it's just…please." She begged him and he nodded.

"Your mother was a high born lady of Naboo, you were born in secret in a district by the sea, away from everyone else." He smiled. "Jupiter, she did love you. She loved you so much and she was proud to have you, but her family made her carry you in secret, so you were born in a private cottage by the ocean." The young girl's eyes shone brightly, amazement gripping at her chest.

"What happened to her? Why am I here?"

"I don't know." Qui-Gon murmured softly. "She disappeared and you along with her. Your father sensed her distress and came to find her only, he was too late. You were both gone. He searched and searched for you both but never found either of you."

"He gave up?"

"No, he continued his search for as long as he was permitted. He searched for years until he finally believed you were dead. He will be so happy to find you alive again."

"Who is he?" Jupiter asked, tears shining in her eyes as the soft voice filtered into her mind, words striking ever nerve in her body as she tried to accept this as truth. He could be lying. He could be telling her this just to make a fool of her. Why should she trust him? He was a stranger that she did not know and he seemed to know far too much about her to be a coincidence. Of all the planets that his ship could crash on, it just so happened to be the one where Jupiter had been abandoned long ago. She did not believe in fate, so what other explanation was there.

"I cannot tell you yet, you are not ready." Jupiter pressed her lips together unhappily.

"I am, tell me."

"One day soon, I promise." He nodded then looked down at her hand. The knuckles were slightly bruised from punching the hybrid in the face.

"Does it hurt?" She shook her head, pulling her hand away and stepping away from the Jedi, uncomfortable with the close contact. She had always been a distant person to all except those closest to her heart and thus far, only two held that place. Shmi and Anakin. Jupiter turned away from him, returning to star gazing though as she spoke, her voice trembled and thickened with emotion with every word.

"So…she did love me? Truly? What about my father, did he love me too?" She whispered. Qui-Gon smiled.

"With all his heart." He promised then rested his hands on her shoulders. "And soon, you will be with him again." Jupiter nodded.

"I think I need to sleep." Qui-Gon nodded.

"Rest."


	5. Chapter 5

Due to the pod racing, all businesses were closed which meant that Jupiter could go to the races with Anakin to support him. "Hey racer, I have something for you after the race." Jupiter told him as she carried him up on her shoulders, holding onto his legs to help keep him balanced as he held his hands on top of her head but upon hearing her suggestion that he might be receiving a gift later, he instantly angled himself down to try and look at her.

"What is it?"

"A surprise, you can have it afterwards, I promise." She chuckled, helping him slide down before she turned and kissed his cheek. "Because I know you can win this time."

"Thanks Jupiter, you're a great sister, you know that?" He grinned up at her and she smiled.

"I try." The moment they got into the hanger they were met by Qui-Gon and Watto, both Anakain and Shmi's owner. She sent him a cold and dark glare before she pointedly ignored him, standing aside and refusing to make eye contact with him. Watto spoke angrily to Anakin then flapped haughtily off.

"What did he mean by that?"

"I'll explain later." Jupiter however guessed what had happened. She gave Qui-Gon a look then nodded to him respectfully. Ever since the previous evening, Jupiter could not help but feel a little warmer towards the Jedi Knight, though part of her remained highly suspicious and untrusting of him. Of all of them, to be fair. Strangers were not her forte and she refused to believe that they were as kind and wanted nothing from them. People always demanded more, no matter how much you tried to give.

"Slave forty two!" Master's voice suddenly shrieked and Jupiter instinctively stood up, body tensing as she grit her teeth.

"Oh great." Jupiter groaned before turning. "Yes Master?" She knelt down and bowed her head as the fat man waddled over.

"I've arranged with a friend a bet, you are to lose today, do you understand?"

"Yes, of course Master."

"You will allow yourself through to the last round, that is all." He said then waddled off to his litter where he climbed in then was carried off by several slaves who all struggled under his weight. Jupiter did not envy them that job. Anakin gulped, glancing after the master before turning with pained eyes towards Jupiter. "Does he realise you're going to get hurt?"

"Yes. That's what he likes. A little bloodshed." Jupiter turned around then noticed that Qui-Gon had been listening. She gave a hopeless shrug then turned away.

* * *

The stadium was packed to the brim, every seat was taken and Jupiter's ears were deafened by the continuous roar of sound that rose from the audience despite them not necessarily screaming loudly in their wild and avid anticipation. Qui-Gon secured a place up on the podium where they could watch better however Jupiter chose to stay on the ground as part of the pit team.

"Listen racer, no matter what happens, we're proud of you. Forget about why you're doing this, forget about Watto, forget about everything except this. Race. Just race." She told wisely as Anakin sat in his speeder, hands shaking so she reached out to place her hand on his then kissed his helmet. "Let them taste the dust." All this combined soothed Anakin who took a deep breath to relax then turned to her.

"Yes ma'am!" Anakin grinned then pulled his goggles over his face. He watched as Jupiter walked back to C3PO and R2D2 before looking straight ahead. Jupiter's heart pounded in her chest as the lights switched on. Three…two...one. With a collective roar they were off. Anakin's pod lurched forwards then stopped. "No!" Jupiter hissed then crackled her knuckles as everyone laughed. She narrowed her eyes and concentrated, flipping a few switches on the dashboard then watched as the speeder started up again. Suddenly the pod zoomed forwards easily, sailing over the surface as Anakin yelped and lunged for the toggles to hang on.

"Go get 'em." She smirked then waited. She fidgeted and squirmed as she watched the laps go around and around until it was the final lap. The only way she was able to know what was happening was by the crowd's reactions to whatever it was they were watching and by the commentary that sounded throughout the stadium. By the looks of things Anakin had made back the ground, however the race was not over yet. The commentary proved to be vexing and unhelpful, scorning all of Anakin's faults then acting surprised whenever he did something right.

"Come on Annie." Jupiter whispered as she heard a pod coming closer and closer. The pod began to distinguish itself and her heart leapt. It was Anakin! The crowd roared as Anakin flew over the finish line first, sliding to a halt as everybody rushed to him however Jupiter was in the lead, having already took off the moment he'd passed the line.

"Anakin!" Jupiter yelled and ran to him, lifting him up onto her shoulders as he grinned. The crowds were going wild, celebrations running wild as Jupiter lifted her little brother up high with a pride that filled her chest and spread to her soul, smiling broadly as Anakin lifted his arms up high.

"I did it! Yeah!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jupiter stared down her opponent, her fingers cracking as she waited for the sound of the canon. The stadium was now the arena and everyone was shouting and cheering, though they all demanded blood. Whose blood it was did not matter, just so long as they received the show they were after. Jupiter could not help but feel that the strangers were watching her intently, especially Qui-Gon.

The canon sounded and the two ran at each other. The opponent whipped his claws out and sliced them at Jupiter but she ducked and slid under him, flicking up her staff and flinging him into the air. In a matter of seconds she had slammed the butt into his head and he lay unconscious. It was over so quickly however to Jupiter, it had been stretched out to the second, somehow able to react to anything her opponents had thrown at her without even pausing to consider options. Her body gave her all the instincts she required to make it through the fights so she did not both with something as time consuming as planning ahead or thinking during battle.

"Slave forty two wins!" The crowd roared for her as she tossed the staff away then strode over to where she was to wait. Parts of the audience were booing, upset that the fight had been finished so quickly. Perhaps she should have stretched it out longer, however Jupiter was trying to save her strength for the more formidable opponents. It was easier to disperse with those that were incompetent in the beginning as soon as possible so that when the real challenges appeared, she would have the strength to face them with a good fight. She progressed into the quarter finals, the semi-finals then at last, it was the moment.

Jupiter took a long drink as she glanced over to her opponent, who stared at her menacingly. He was thickly built, about seven foot of towering muscle, he was Master's new favourite. "Jupiter." Qui-Gon placed a hand on her shoulder and the contact strangely brought an eerie calm and silent strength to Jupiter. "I've made an arrangement with the master, he says you need to lose and you will be paid well but do not believe this, he intends to sell you off at a high price to someone else." Jupiter looked at him sharply. "However if you win, you will go free. I have made a bet with him."

"What is the price?" She asked him slowly and he hesitated. "What is the price?" Jupiter demanded again, eyes narrowing as she looked sternly at the Jedi who exhaled.

"Myself." Jupiter gasped. "If you win, then you can walk free like I bet you would. If you lose then I am then his slave."

"No! You cannot do that. You've freed Annie, you cannot turn your back on him now."

"All you have to do is win. I know you can, feel the force flowing through you, let it guide your instincts and reactions. You've been hurt badly because you act with your emotions, let them go." He said warmly then gave her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. "Good luck." Jupiter watched as he walked away then looked around as she was called forwards. The force. That kind of thing was just a myth out here, Jupiter had heard others talking of it but she did not believe that such a thing could exits. It was just too fantastical.

"Slaves, take your places." The Hutt garbled at them with his mouth full of food. He watched with interest as the two slaves took their places, crouching on the sandy ground, ready to spring. Jupiter felt her heart hammer in her chest as she looked up at the stands. Anakin waved at her, smiling broadly, Shmi looked terrified and Qui-Gon…he looked serene and peaceful. With a slight nod, he smiled.

"Here we are. Moment of truth." Jupiter whispered. Seize her own freedom and face the consequences or, obey her master and live without being hurt but forever a slave. Which would you choose?

"Three, two, one…fight!" The crowd roared as the man swelled out his chest and roared, his fingers growing long claws. Jupiter gulped as she balled her fists and prepared for the blow as he barrelled towards him. Suddenly the world seemed to slow and Jupiter blinked before darting out of the way, sliding the left and gripped onto her opponent's shoulder, springing off of him and put as much distance between them as time then caught up with her once more, the attack missing by miles.

The commentators made their crude remarks, mostly about how disappointing they thought Jupiter was and that she was not yet engaging properly with the fight, however for some reason, Jupiter felt her mind working at a calm and steady pace. As she moved her body to dodge attacks, she found herself noting that if she could use this slave's size against him, she could forcibly waste his energy and tire him out before making her own attack.

 _Once he is weak, he'll stand no chance in winning against me._

Her body moved with effortless grace, spinning out of the way of another clawed attack and she jabbed her elbow backwards, hitting him in the kidneys before Jupiter then turned around to face him once more. The noise from the crowds dulled, almost becoming muted in Jupiter's ears as she circled her opponent, taking slow and steady breaths as she controlled her emotions, feeling an endless vat of energy surging through her. It was such a strange feeling, it were almost as if there was a strange force of nature controlling her movements.

The other slave gave a snarling hiss, lowering his stance further before springing straight at her. Jupiter moved at the last second, throwing back her weight and cracked her foot directly up into the slave's jaw, cracking his teeth together and he roared from the pain as Jupiter spiralled away, once more returning to circle her opponent like a vulture. Her freedom and the freedom of Qui-Gon were on the line, she cannot afford to lose. Even though her master was shooting her the deadliest of glares, she ignored them and focused on her match.

All of a sudden the slave Jupiter was fighting changed. His rage reached a new peak and large spikes erupted from his back, eyes going wild and red as the claws became ever longer and sharper, the horrible shriek causing fear to stab at her chest as she watched the slave go completely berserk and lose all control. A huge hand swung at her and clipped her side, making Jupiter cry out as she was flung across the entire length of the stadium and hit the wall, feeling something crack and when she hit the ground, she felt her shoulder had dislocated.

Gritting her teeth against the pain, Jupiter forced herself to roll out of the way as another attack came. Now the crowds were going wild, chanting for blood as Jupiter quickly rose to her feet and attempted to gain some distance between herself and her opponent, however a clawed hand curled around the back of her head and forced her face into the ground, causing blood to gush from her nose as she yelped, her face being smashed into the sand with heavy force several times before she managed to twist around and slam both feet against the slave's gut, flinging him off her. The world was spinning around her as she tried to stand, swaying and stumbling as she did so.

Everything was disorientated, shifting out of focus and her ears throbbed with noise that she could not discern. Suddenly a heavy blow struck her face, flinging her backwards but before she could even strike the ground another heavy handed blow slashed across her stomach, opening four long wounds which seared with heat and stung painfully as Jupiter released a cry of pain.

Finally her back hit the ground, cushioned by the sand so she landed with a dull thud and she lay there for a moment, stunned. The sky was wide and pale, sun shining brilliantly however a dark shadow crossed her vision and suddenly, large hands closed around her throat. She was suffocating, her lungs began to scream in pain however that pain sharpened her senses and finally, she could see.

Her opponent knelt over her, spit drooling from his mouth and she flinched as a few specks landed on her face but she ignored her momentary thought of disgust and focused on escaping. Her hands closed around those holding her throat closed and with all the might she could muster, bucked her hips to throw him off her. All at once Jupiter sucked in a breath once she was free, gasping for air and rubbed her aching neck as she spun around to her feet, eyes snapping onto her opponent. With haste, she ran straight at him.

Jupiter threw up her legs and snapped them around the slave's body, twirling to fling him down to the ground and secured him there with his arm snapped against her chest and as she threw her hips upwards, broke the arm. His bellow rang in her ears but she ignored him, letting go of the now useless arm to rise back to her feet and deliver quick blows to all sensitive and vital areas, sending the slave into a daze as she concussed him.

Her breaths were low and even, head still ringing from the blows she had sustained herself whilst also trying to refrain from using her dislocated shoulder as much as possible. Eventually both were exhausted and hardly able to stand, staggering about as they circled one another. This was it, the final blow to decide the match. Jupiter narrowed her eyes in focus.

The slave lost control, still berserk and ran at her with claws outstretched. Without so much as hesitating, Jupiter felt a surge of energy and thrust her hand outward, feeling the Force awaken within her and she channelled it forwards, allowing it to slam against her opponent and he went soaring backwards, wailing one last time before his body crashed against a stadium pillar, the stone cracking and he dropped, completely unconscious.

From the force of the blow, the pillar wavered and began to crumble, its support losing balance and started to descend straight for the unconscious body. "No!" Acting through instinct, Jupiter held up her hands and forced the pillar to levitate, stopping it from crushing its intended victim and, although the strain was tremendous and her body trembled from head to toe, she carefully moved the pillar aside before allowing it to drop down harmlessly to the side, exhaling.

The crowd was silent before all at once bursting with applause and cheers, celebrating her victory as Jupiter blinked. She won. She'd won. Does this mean…? But before she could even think another thought, her knees buckled out underneath her and she collapsed, dehydrated, hurting and weakened from exerting too much energy all at once.


	7. Chapter 7

Jupiter lay on the ground, staring up at the clear sky blindly, barely able to make out the shadows of people moving around her. She felt strong arms curl around her body and lift her up from the ground, gently cradling her head against the shoulder as the man carried her away.

"Jupiter." It was Qui-Gon.

"Hmm?"

"You need to stay awake for me." He whispered to her, pushing his way through the crowd as everyone tried to force their way out of the stadium.

"No…sleepy time." She murmured.

"No, listen to me Jupiter, you cannot sleep or you will surely die. Open your eyes and look at me." Jupiter struggled but managed to crack her lids open to gaze up at him.

"You have…beautiful voice." She whispered. "So familiar somehow…" He chuckled.

"Yes, talk to me. Tell me about yourself." Qui-Gon commanded and Jupiter groggily tried to obey.

"Like…building. It's fun. Anakin better though. Favourite colour is…" She racked her brain to think. "Blue. Want to see the ocean, love water."

"Good, good."

"Save Anakin. Take him away from here." Jupiter gripped the Jedi's robes and clutched them tightly. "Please."

"I will. I shall take you both away." He murmured to her as he slid her onto an animal's back.

"Shmi…Shmi needs…"

"Shmi is at home, waiting for you." Qui-Gon told her.

"Oh…okay…" And Jupiter fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke up she was on her bed. Jupiter felt the hard lumpy mattress and instantly knew where she was. It was as a strange thing that such an uncomfortable resting place could bring so much security and comfort all at once simply by reassuring you that you are in the place that you want to be. That bruising mattress told Jupiter instantly without needing to look that she was home, where she was happiest and surrounded by loving people.

"Annie…Shmi…Where are you?" Jupiter frowned then leaped to her feet, everything suddenly rushing back at her all at once. "Annie!"

"Ssh! We're here, sit down." Shmi came running in and gripped Jupiter's elbows, leading her back to the bed to sit down again as the younger, slighter girl started to waver on her feet, still affected from the injuries of her fight and Shmi did not let go until she was certain that Jupiter was securely resting on her bed. Jupiter sighed, gingerly touching her head.

"Thank goodness. What happened?"

"After the collapse, Qui-Gon brought you home and saw to you. He's gone now, taken the parts he needed to repair the ship." Jupiter felt slightly disappointed. "He'll be back soon to say goodbye."

"Good. I should like to see him off. Is Annie alright?" Jupiter asked, touching her forehead tenderly still as it throbbed continuously.

"Yes, he's fine. Worried about you but otherwise perfectly happy." Shmi tended to Jupiter's head and bruises then let her rest a little longer. Jupiter looked around her small room for a moment before closing her eyes, swiftly relaxing into exhaustion and allowed herself to recover a while more. When she woke up, however, she immediately sensed the presence of the Jedi next to her and sure enough when she looked, Qui-Gon was sitting beside her.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Ready for what?" Jupiter frowned in confusion.

"You're no longer a slave. I managed to persuade your master to let you go as per our agreement. You won your fight, you won the entire tournament therefore you earned your freedom because of our barter." Qui-Gon gave a little smirk, a small twinkle shining in his eyes however Jupiter frowned even further.

"How did you even manage to make him agree to such a bet in the first place?"

"The same mind trick you used on that creditor. The influence of the force is strong on the weak minded and allows us to persuade people to think what we will them to think." He explained in his soft voice, reaching out to gently squeeze her uninjured shoulder before standing. "You will not need to bring much, only what you wish to have with you."

"Wait, wait a second…what about Shmi?" He was silent before answering.

"Watto refused to bet with her. It was one or the other." He said and Jupiter sank back a little, disappointment and worry overcoming her.

"Then I cannot go with you."

"Yes you can." Shmi suddenly said from the doorway, smiling slightly as she pulled back the curtain and looked down at the one she called daughter. "Jupiter…you do not belong on this planet, with this life. You live for adventures, to hear stories and tales from the other galaxies. Go live them, become one of the greatest Jedi this galaxy has ever seen." Jupiter shook her head and went to argue but Shmi reached down and gripped her hands, leaning over her with desperation in her eyes. "This is not up for debate, I can manage here on my own. I want to see my children go knowing they will be living a better life. A life here is not living, it is barely surviving and that is no life for anyone as brave and strong as you both are." Jupiter lay back in a stupor, the words hitting her full force before slowly she felt tears rise to her eyes.

Sitting upright Jupiter slowly pulled Shmi close to her, releasing the smallest of sobs as the pain of letting go began to take its toll on her heart. "I love you mother." At the tiny whisper Shmi had to quickly wipe her eyes dry, not wanting to show her tears to her children as she knew it would make it even harder for them to leave her.

"I love you too, my child." Shmi began to sob, letting herself go. "And I promise, upon the suns that always set, we will meet again." Pulling back Shmi smoothed back Jupiter's hair, once more casting her features to memory so that she could carry them in her heart. Thick raven hair, intelligent blue eyes as sharp as a needlepoint, a nose dusted with faint freckles, sharply defined jawline due to lacking of nourishing food yet the jut of jaw brought out the wide set of her cheekbones, making her appear even more intellectual. Her lips were fine and pale pink, perhaps a little small to suit her features, yet Shmi thought her perfect the way she was. She was no great beauty, no devastating angel or noble character such as that Padme, however Shmi had always thought there was something about Jupiter that made her so special. Even now, she could never quite put her finger on it. "Now go." Shmi whispered. "Pack your things, take whatever you like, what's mine is yours."

Jupiter embraced Shmi one last time, Qui-Gon long having stepped away to give them privacy. Neither wanted to part from the other however eventually Shmi forced herself to be brave and released Jupiter, helping her up to stand so that she could begin to prepare for her journey. And so Jupiter packed what few possessions she had from her room, which was very little. All the clothes she owned folded into one pile of no more than three items so she tucked them away into her bag. She took a blanket, a canteen of water and some of the items that Annie had built for her. A torch, a spinning gadget but Jupiter had nothing else to take with her. It all fit into a satchel which she slung over her shoulder and carried at her side.

Stepping out of her room Jupiter glanced one last time around her home, absorbing everything into her memory, not wanting to forget a single thing. Knowing that time could not be wasted, Jupiter took a deep breath before stepping outside. When she embraced Shmi one last time, she felt crushed that they had so little that there was nothing that they could give to one another in exchange. No trinkets, no items that held any particular meaning to one or the other and Shmi desperately tried to find something, wanting to give her adopted daughter at least something to remember her by. "Here." She finally sighed, grateful that she had something practical at the very least. Pulling out a handkerchief, Shmi pressed it into Jupiter's hands and closed her fingers around it. "It's nothing, but it is yours to remind you of me. Please, look after yourself out there Jupiter." She whispered and Jupiter could see that her mother was struggling to hold herself together so she leaned forwards and kissed her cheek.

"I will." Reaching up to the necklace of the Jedi insignia that she carried, Jupiter lifted it up over her head and secured it around Shmi's neck instead, wanting her to keep it for sentimental value. As the exchange was made, Qui-Gon watched as the necklace was passed into the mother's care, a small flicker of a smile on his lips. "I'll protect Anakin too. I swear, when we have the money, we'll come back for you. I'll find a way, even if I have to come and take you by force I will. I'll fight off every single slave master from here to the end of the galaxy." Jupiter promised, whispering in her ear and Shmi smiled, having absolute faith in her children.

"I'll be here." She said softly, giving one last embrace before finally, she released Jupiter for the last time who folded the handkerchief, which was scratchy, old and dusty but she tucked it into the folds of her jacket all the same, placing it over her heart before she turned and walked towards Qui-Gon and Anakin.

After ten paces of walking away, Anakin stopped then ran back to his mother, sniffing and hardly able to keep from crying. Reaching out Jupiter touched Qui-Gon's arm to halt him, looking back as Shmi spoke soft words to her son. She did not hear what passed between them, staying close to Qui-Gon and waited patiently, wanting to give them space.

To occupy herself Jupiter adjusted her clothing and satchel to sit more comfortably. Jupiter wore a black tube top around her chest, exposing the majority of her stomach however she wore a light sand coloured cloth jacket with no sleeves, the fabric reaching down past her hips where her cheap bottoms clung to her legs where they were too small for her. Finally when Anakin came back, she offered him a comforting and reassuring smile before stretching out a hand for him to take.

Anakin gripped onto her hand tightly, allowing Jupiter to lead him away from his mother as he looked back one last time. "Don't worry racer." Jupiter suddenly spoke, surprising the younger boy to hear her voice so steady, mature and calm. "We'll see her again. Besides, you're not all on your own. You have me, don't you?" She reminded him, giving his hand a final squeeze before together, they took their first step into an unknown future.


	8. Chapter 8

When the ship came into sight Qui-Gon started to run for some ridiculous, unknown reason beyond Jupiter's comprehension. It was baking hot, she was already sweaty and they had walked for miles out of town. Why the ship couldn't come and collect them, she did not know but now she and Anakin were jogging to try and keep up. She ran between him and Anakin, making sure he kept up. "Mister Qui-Gon sir, wait! I'm tired." Qui-Gon looked back to see us lagging behind, however Jupiter quickly saw the change in his features when his eyes looked past beyond them.

"Both of you, drop!" Jupiter grabbed Anakin by the bag and threw him to the ground with her, covering his body with hers as something black swept over them, a rush of heat following as Qui-Gon called out fiercely. "Anakin, run to the ship and tell them to take off." Jupiter stared as she watched the cloaked figure leap from his speeder bike and engaged into a fight against Qui-Gon, lightsabers suddenly burning brightly though the stranger's figure burned deep red like blood.

"Hurry Anakin, do as he says." Awakening from her shock, Jupiter helped Anakin to his feet and pushed him in the right direction, one hand grasping the back of his backpack as she ran alongside him as his shield but once he was safely on board the ship Jupiter stopped and turned to watch the battle. Should she try to help? She had no weapon and would no doubt only get in the way, get hurt or worse, get killed.

It was an impressive fight, Jupiter could not tear her gaze away as Qui-Gon moved with so much grace and elegance that he looked at least twenty years younger. The figure however was strong and powerful, he leaped about the place and hammered down upon Qui-Gon who had to respond with the fastest of reflexes as the lightsabers clashed against one another, making loud and sharp sounds with each connection. Jupiter could sense the power that radiated from him, it was terrifying and she was frozen in place, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly the ship began to rise and she yelped, wavering in place and quickly pulled back further inside, balancing herself as the ship flew low and she gripped onto something to help steady herself, squinting against the rush of sand and hot air, trying to see through the mass however when she saw someone land upon the ramp, she exhaled with relief. "Take my hand!" She yelled over the noise of the engines, stretching out towards Qui-Gon who gratefully grasped her hand and she helped to pull him inside and once they were both safe, she slammed her hand on the button to close the door.

She waited for a moment, breathing deeply from the exhilarating thrill of fear she had felt before she turned and dropped to her knees, looking at the Jedi Master with concern. "Are you alright? Were you hurt?" She fussed, frowning slightly but Qui-Gon shook his head, catching his breath. The door to their right slide open and Jupiter looked to see Anakin and a strange whom she did not know enter hurriedly, joining her on the floor beside Qui-Gon as R2-D2 beeped worriedly.

Her attention was momentarily stolen, blinking at the boy who looked about her own age due to his boyish appearance but was in fact ten years older. Realising she was no distracted, she minutely shook her head to dispel all thought of him, returning her attention to Qui-Gon. "Are you alright?" Anakin instantly questioned, hurriedly moving over to Jupiter's side where she sought out his hand and held it for his own comfort instinctively.

"I think so." Qui-Gon reassured them all, his breath now slightly recovered though he still laboured and one hand clutched his chest as if were painful to breathe.

"What was it?" The stranger asked in a calm and curious tone, neither concerned nor worried for either the threat or his master's condition, possibly because he had faith that the first was now neutralised and the second merely needed time to recover.

"I'm not sure." Qui-Gon admitted and Jupiter instantly felt a little less easy. "But it was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is that it was after the queen."

"That thing carried a weapon just like yours." She pointed out. "But it was red. Is that supposed to mean something? I thought all lightsabers looked the same. Why was that one red?" Qui-Gon glanced to the boy beside him before he smiled, reaching out and touching her shoulder.

"The lightsaber is a very complicated masterpiece, the chosen weapon of a Jedi yet never used to initiate an attack. I'll explain it all to you one day, but not today." He answered and Jupiter furrowed her brow in displeasure, unhappy with the fact that her question remained unanswered so she persisted.

"Why would it be after a queen? Who's the queen?" Qui-Gon exhaled, a little too exhausted to try and explain everything that had happened thus far on their mission, so he decided to deliberate a little while.

"I'll let my padawan explain things, I'm sure you'll all get along just fine. Anakin Skywalker, Jupiter, allow me to introduce to you Obi-Wan Kenobi." Qui-Gon introduced and Anakin instantly stuck out his hand, grinning cheerfully as Obi-Wan graciously accepted his handshake, smiling back at him warmly.

"Hi. You're a Jedi too? Pleased to meet you." Jupiter relaxed a little, sending Anakin a slight look of amusement as she nodded her head to Obi-Wan, accepting his offer of a handshake also.

"A pleasure, I hope you do not mind two more passengers aboard." She greeted him but as Obi-Wan's eyes met with hers, she couldn't help but feel more relaxed at the warmth and welcoming she found there, almost as if he were opening up his arms and embracing her tightly to keep her from all worries and concerns.

"The more the merrier." He answered. "Perhaps we should save questions for later, for now I'm sure you two would like to freshen up in your rooms and perhaps get some rest." Obi-Wan gave his master a look and Qui-Gon nodded, picking himself up off the floor and Jupiter ruffled Anakin's hair, giving him a nod as Obi-Wan invited him to follow.

"Go ahead. Be good." She warned him before Qui-Gon brought her to where Padme was waiting for her in a different room where several other girls slept also. "Hello." She greeted and they all curtseyed to her, making her blink in surprise. Qui-Gon chuckled in amusement before giving her a gentle push inside.

"Be good." He teased her and she shot him a look as the door closed behind her and Qui-Gon walked away. Turning around, Jupiter suddenly felt very lost. Padme stepped forwards with a warm smile, stretching out her hands and taking Jupiter's to greet her properly.

"We're so glad you're here to join us. Please, if there is anything to make your flight a little more comfortable, please let me now and I'll do what I can for you." She said, taking her hand and pulling her over to a bed which was fairly small but meant for two people. "You can share with me, I'm afraid all other beds are taken and there isn't anyone else without a sleeping companion, so…"

"No it's okay, I'm used to much less room than this." Jupiter quickly reassured Padme, giving a smile. "I bet it's comfier too." Reaching down she pressed against the mattress and sure enough, it was as light and comfortable as sleeping on a cloud. "I'm already a long way from home." She murmured softly and Padme recognised the loneliness in her voice so quickly offered Jupiter a bath. "A bath? You mean a real bath? With…soap and stuff?" Padme just blinked at her, unsure whether or not she was joking. She wasn't.

Jupiter had had baths before, but none quite like this. She didn't even know where the water came from on this ship, was it all just stored somewhere? Where they this rich that they could afford bathing water _and_ drinking water without worry? Jupiter had not been in such luxury in all her life and she quickly found herself melting into the water, soothing away her hurts and washed herself clean from sand, dirt, grease and grime until she was fresh faced.

Padme had offered her a change of clothes, however Jupiter felt it would be too alien to wear something so vastly different from what she was used to. She wanted her comfortable if a little too small for her clothes, as they still reminded her of home. The other girls left to attend the queen and Padme went with them, assuring Jupiter that she was free to roam as she pleased.

Now a little lost as for what to do, Jupiter went searching Anakin. Her hand slipped into the jacket pocket on the underside, pulling out the handkerchief and buried her nose into it briefly before hiding it away again. It still held Shmi's soft scent in the fabric. She prayed it would never go away.

"Annie? Hey racer, where are you?" She called out softly, softly treading through the halls in her sand shoes. Not knowing on which door to knock, Jupiter wandered a little longer until she turned a corner and spotted that boy again, walking towards her. "Hello."

"Hello there." Obi-Wan smiled softly to her. "You look a little lost, where can I take you?" He asked and Jupiter instantly sighed with relief.

"I was looking for Anakin. If you are busy then I am fairly good with directions…" She began but Obi-Wan raised a hand, shaking it with a kind expression.

"It is no trouble, I'll take you there. You're not too far away, actually. Just turn down here." He directed, gesturing to a door and when they approached it automatically slid open and Jupiter stepped through first, taking in her surroundings as Obi-Wan then made a left hand gesture. "Then make a left here." She did so and he fell into step beside her, Jedi robes rustling softly and she glanced at him with a curious look in her eye.

"So are you like an apprentice?" She asked and Obi-Wan blinked, looking at her so she explained further. "Qui-Gon called you a padawan, is that what the Jedi call their apprentices or am I completely wrong?" She repeated and Obi-Wan chuckled, smile deepening. A smile suited him. It suited him rather well in Jupiter's opinion.

"In a manner of speaking I suppose you are right. Master Qui-Gon has been my teacher ever since I was a young boy, though he's much more than that. For some, your master becomes like a father or mother to you." Jupiter halted at the word master, eyes hardening and going cold and Obi-Wan looked to her in confusion, unsure why she suddenly looked frighteningly murderous.

"Master? You mean…we become their property?" Immediately Obi-Wan caught on and he hurriedly tried to explain.

"No of course not, nothing like that. It is just a term. Each Jedi who takes a padawan must be a master of all skills required to be a Jedi Knight. It is not used in the same term that you might understand the word I promise." He hurriedly described to her, making soft gestures with his hands so Jupiter slowly relaxed. "They are like teachers, but they are masters at their profession. It is more a respectful term, nothing more. You are still your own free person and have the right to choose what to do, whether to listen and obey or disobey, though I do suggest listening at the very least." A small grin touched his lips. "Disobedience doesn't really work either, I used to get into so much trouble for not listening and doing what I was told…" Jupiter arched an eyebrow, unsure of how to respond before she snorted with laughter.

"Alright, I understand now." She nodded her head and started to walk forwards again. "Do you enjoy your training?"

"Yes I do." Obi-Wan nodded his head, finding it surprisingly easy to talk to this strange girl who seemingly stepped out of the heart of the desert. Usually he found it quite difficult to speak to strangers, let alone women. "It is challenging and it gives me a goal to work towards. Of course, it has always been my dream ever since I was a young boy to become a Jedi Knight, so I am doing all in my power to make that dream come true."

"When I was younger, all I would dream about was having enough food to fill my stomach." Jupiter mused pointedly, giving a casual shrug of her shoulders as Obi-Wan led her down another corridor. "And not having to work over twelve hours a day. And to fly away from that damned planet. At least so far one of those dreams have come true." She turned a sweet smile to Obi-Wan who blushed slightly in embarrassment, realising that he perhaps shouldn't think of his life as hard when Jupiter had worked as a slave from as early on as when she could walk.

"I'm…sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"Oh I'm not saying that to be rude or anything like that. It's just matter of fact. No one can help their circumstances, unless they're trying to change them." Jupiter reasoned simply, sighing softly. "Dreams are something that keep you warm at night but they don't do anyone much good out where I came from, except to make you feel worse in the morning. I don't particularly care who I was or what I lived through, I'm just glad it's all over now." Obi-Wan paused slightly before he reached out, slowly placing a hand on her shoulder.

He was shocked at how bony it was and when he finally opened his eyes and properly looked at her, his eyes found every bone in her body, from her ribs to her spine and even her cheeks. She was skin stretched over bone and very little more, how had he not seen this before? "I promise, you'll never go hungry or cold again." Obi-Wan said to her and she blinked, surprised at the sincerity of his words. "And you'll never go back to that life. No matter what, I give you my word as a future Jedi Knight that that life is now firmly placed in the past."

Reaching up, Jupiter patted his hand, softly smiling up at him in thanks, feeling a bond begin to shape between them, one that she had no idea just how deep it would run or how much strain it would suffer without breaking. This was the very beginning of a long life of friendship, she could feel that much and she didn't need the Force to know it.

"Well then, perhaps you'd better find me something to eat, my radiant Jedi Knight."


	9. Chapter 9

When they landed, Jupiter was nothing less than amazed at the sheer size of everything. "I suddenly feel very small." She murmured, gazing around the platform to look at the overpowering buildings that seemed to touch the very sky, disappearing from view as hoards of traffic flew above them. Her eyes remained wide and mesmerised, constantly in awe around her. It had taken Jupiter practically the entire journey to grow accustomed the vastness of space, but here it was so busy that her mind and all five senses were simply overwhelmed.

"It takes a while to get used to, but I think you'll adjust quickly." Obi-Wan said as he joined her, placing a protective hand on her shoulder to keep her close.

"You think so?"

"I am sure." He promised her with a reassuring nod of his head. "Master Qui-Gon has asked that you remain with us, he wishes to bring you before the Jedi council immediately so please, don't wander off and get lost." Jupiter chuckled. They had very quickly discovered that Jupiter had no sense of direction and very easily got lost even upon such a small vessel ship. In the end, Obi-Wan had had to practically remain with her everywhere in order to make sure that she didn't end up locked in the engine room for a fourth time. All three times previous had been very unamusing for her and extremely worrying for everyone else when they could not find her aboard the ship anywhere.

All the way there Jupiter wrung her wrists, chewing her lip nervously. "You always chew your lip when you're nervous." Anakin said to her pointedly so she hurriedly stopped, sucking on her lower lip for a moment before exhaling.

"I'm sorry. It's just all so new and I'm not entirely sure what I should expect." She admitted so Anakin gave her a cheeky grin which instantly made her feel a little better so she ruffled his hair and teasingly pinched his cheek, making him protest and wriggle but she trapped him against her, chuckling as she held him close.

The Jedi headquarters was a massive building with bright banners and towers running back for miles and miles. To Jupiter, it was an architectural phenomenon and one of the most awe inspiring things she had seen in her life. "You live here? Wow." She breathed in awe, still hardly able to grasp the sheer size of everything around her. This entire planet was one giant city. Suddenly her little room back in Shmi's hut felt like it had been even smaller than she first realised.

Inside the temple was no less than magnificent. The fine marble walls, pillars and staircases looked perfectly carved and positioned. Everything was spacious, open, the air was easy to breathe and it was much cooler than back on Tatooine though Jupiter found that she welcomed the change. She had never liked the intense anyway and the air had always been so dry but here, it was moister and although there was the slight smell of fumes, metal and other industrial scents, it was not revulsive to Jupiter as she readily allowed her senses to bask in new sensations.

Men, women and children of all species and races walked about the halls as Qui-Gon led the way and Jupiter found it hard not to stare. So many of them were completely alien to her, though a fair number of them were human just like her and predominantly, the species were humanoid to an extent. They all dressed similarly, in long robs and they seemed to walk with a serene air about them. With each step Jupiter grew increasingly nervous, unsure what to expect. Obi-Wan had told her all about the masters that sat on the Jedi Council, however as her nerves took over she found she could not even remember a single name. They took a lift to the very top floor until it opened out to a narrow passage way.

Jupiter chewed on her lip, fidgeting slightly however when a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder she found herself relaxing, turning her head to see Qui-Gon smiling at her. "Relax, everything is going to be fine." He murmured to her in his relaxing and comforting voice. Feeling a little braver Jupiter gave a smile and nodded her head, turning to face forwards. As they all stepped out the elevator, Obi-Wan sent her an encouraging wink before they made their way to the Jedi Council room. "Wait here both of you, there are some matters that need to be discussed before I can introduce you."

"You mean like that guy who attacked you?" Anakin asked inquisitively and Jupiter placed a hand on his head, giving him a look.

"That's for the Jedi to know and for us to probably never find out." She said to him before giving Qui-Gon a nod. "We'll be fine out here, we'll wait." An affectionate smile touched the older Jedi's lips as he reached out and gently brushed a finger against her jaw, earning another smile in return as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were allowed to enter.

"What do you think they're like?" Anakin whispered excitedly, turning his expressive orbs up at her.

"I don't know. I assume they'll be like Qui-Gon." Jupiter mused thoughtfully, keeping her voice low as not to disturb the councillors who were just on the other side of the door. Inwardly Jupiter had a strong suspicion that they would refuse to accept her as a pupil. All the other students looked very young, much younger than Anakin, even, so they may think it is too late to even begin training someone like her. All the same, perhaps they'll offer her a position of work or help her find a place to settle in a new life. She didn't mind, just so long as she did not have to go back to slavery.

"How long do you think they're going to be?" Anakin pressed so Jupiter chuckled, deciding to take a seat on the floor and make herself comfortable, offering Anakin a seat in her lap and he took it, his legs aching from walking and standing for so long on the journey over from the space port.

"I assume they'll take as long as they need." She answered, wrapping her arms around him to cuddle him close, tucking her chin over his head as Anakin rested back against her. "These kind of people might take all the time in the world to discuss and contemplate things, or they may simply receive the report and dismiss it. Who knows? Just be patient Anakin, you're going to need a lot of that if you're going to be a Jedi someday."

The time ticked by and weariness settled over the travellers from a distant planet. Anakin fell asleep against Jupiter and soon enough she too had drifted off, however when she felt someone gently shaking her shoulder, she blinked herself awake and looked to find a smiling Obi-Wan crouching in front of her. "Rise and shine." He whispered quietly before nodding towards Anakin. "The council will see him first, or would you like me to request the meeting be postponed until you are both better rested?" He offered sincerely but Jupiter shook her head, beginning to wake Anakin up.

"No, he's been anticipating this ever since leaving Tatooine." Smiling gently Jupiter gave Anakin a firm shake and he groaned, waking up before suddenly leaping to his feet.

"I didn't miss anything did I?" Jupiter laughed as she got up, pushing herself off the ground but Obi-Wan kindly offered her his hand, helping her to rise and she smiled to him gratefully.

"Not at all racer, they want to see you first so make sure you're bright eyed and bushy tailed before going in." She instructed him, giving his cheek a quick kiss as Qui-Gon exited but hovered in the door, giving Anakin a reassuring nod as the boy took a deep breath to calm his nerves before entering. Jupiter only got a swift look before the door closed behind Anakin, leaving her standing with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. "What do you think? Will they accept him?"

"If they are wise they will train him. It is my belief that Anakin holds a very special destiny, he is extremely strong with the Force and he could be the one to return balance." This puzzled Jupiter greatly, unsure of what Qui-Gon was talking about however Obi-Wan caught her expression so inched a little closer, lowering his voice to explain briefly.

"The Jedi have a belief, or rather a prophecy, that there will be a Chosen One who will return balance to the Force by destroying the Sith. They are also users of the Force but they are our opposite. They belong to the Dark Side." Jupiter nodded her head, understanding but her brow remained furrowed deeply.

"And you think Anakin is this…Chosen One? But he is just a boy. That is too much pressure to place on someone as young as he is." Jupiter worried however Obi-Wan reassured her that it was not definite, that Qui-Gon only suspected that it might be Anakin. This calmed her a little, though in her mind she was already in turmoil of thought over what will become of Anakin. Knowing that thinking things over would do her no good, so she took a calming breath to empty her mind.

Only then did she realise that Obi-Wan still had his hand resting on her arm and when she looked down, he quickly removed it, taking a small step away from her. "My apologies."

"No it's alright." Jupiter promised him, giving a small shrug. "It is just…usually I do not like people making physical contact but neither of you do not make me feel uncomfortable. Is it a Jedi thing?" She questioned, earning a soft chuckle from Qui-Gon who reached out and rested his hand on her head, smoothing back her raven hair where she had tied the crown section away from her face in a style identical to his. She had not even noticed this until now.

"Perhaps you are merely finding it easier to trust others." He suggested and she thought for a moment before giving a bashful shrug, clutching her arm against her side as Qui-Gon gently ran his hand over her head and she felt greatly appeased by the sensation, his warm presence making her feel relaxed and good about herself. Jupiter felt pulled towards him, knowing that as long as Qui-Gon was nearby, she had someone who could comfort and if necessary, protect her. It was a strange feeling, it was more of a connection. One she had only ever felt with Shmi before.

They waited in silence after that, slightly anxious to know what the council's decision for Anakin would be. Jupiter was so concerned for Anakin that she had completely forgot that she was there to request training also, however when the door opened and Anakin walked out, Qui-Gon guided her forwards with a soft hand against her back. "Don't be afraid." He whispered to her but as she walked through, she looked behind her with a smile.

"I am not afraid." Turning back, she strode into the council chamber to meet the Jedi Masters of the Council.


	10. Chapter 10

They all watched her face with a similar frown, all of them a little puzzled of what to make of the young girl as she walked to the centre of the room then bowed her head gracefully. Jupiter was unsure of what else to do so she stood silent, waiting for someone to speak. Her eyes glanced around, carefully taking in each of the masters and their diverse appearances. There was no tension in the room and after a moment she realised it was because they were greatly in control of their own emotions and any tension she should have felt would have been entirely her own.

"Step closer." One of the masters invited, one with a deep set brow, a grim expression and a rather intimidating look however Jupiter chose not to be frightened, stepping a little closer in his general direction. A name sprung to mind and the description Obi-Wan had given her suited him perfectly, so she assumed that this must be Master Windu. Beside him sat a funny little green creature of a likes that Jupiter had never seen before, though since he was so distinctive she remembered who he was also.

"Nervous, you should not be. Come child, speak to us." Master Yoda smiled at her, his staff tucked neatly in front of him. His tone was inviting and friendly, so Jupiter relaxed a little further.

"I do not feel nervous." Jupiter answered with her head held high, hands hanging loosely at her side. "It is an honour to meet you. My name is Jupiter."

"Just Jupiter?" Another master questioned, one with white hair and a high rising brow. He arched an eyebrow inquisitively as Jupiter's eyes glanced his way and she nodded.

"I do not know my last name. I was never given one." She revealed and the council members glanced to one another in private thought. "I suppose I could call myself Jupiter Skywalker since Anakin's mother adopted me, but I've always been just Jupiter." Slowly taking a breath, Jupiter decided to remain silent for a little while as the council members regarded her quietly for some time.

"Trained, you wish to be. Yes?" Master Yoda questioned and Jupiter chewed on her lower lip slightly, her hand rising to grip her arm.

"I know that I am much too old to begin training, so in all honesty I did not come here expecting to be accepted. To train as a Jedi, to my understanding, requires great mental and physical training from a very early age. It also requires the training of emotions, to ensure that all doubt, anger, hate and any negativity are purged from the system so that one can always act and think with a clear mind and conscious." She stated, relying heavily on what Obi-Wan Kenobi had told her of the Jedi Order and their laws. "Thus, since I doubt I can begin training so late, I can only ask that you please do not send me back to the life I left behind. I do not want to be a slave again." Some of the Jedi Masters looked shocked and alarmed however Jupiter kept her focus on the two Grand Masters in front of her, eyes unwavering in their resolve.

"Hmm…a clear mind, you have." Master Yoda mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Much pain you have endured. Come, come closer, young one." He invited and so Jupiter slowly stepped forwards, walking up to the tiny green Jedi before she knelt down before him. Master Yoda reached out and touched her brow, closing his eyes and reached out to her. "Strong, you are. The Force is with you. Sense great things in your future, I do."

"She is far too old. We can hardly even consider the boy, it is impossible to consider beginning training at such an age." Master Windu informed, his brow furrowing even further with a look of scorn however Jupiter ignored him. Slowly she opened her eyes, looking directly at Master Yoda, a soft and peaceful smile touching her lips as the warmth of his fingers seemingly smoothed away any concerns, not even Master Windu's words fazed her.

As Master Yoda looked directly into orbs that seemed very familiar to him, he suddenly pulled back, a look of surprise on his face. "My. My oh my…" He murmured before he started to chuckle, the sound growing louder as Jupiter blinked, tilting her head curiously as the laughter continued and even some of the council members looked puzzled at the Grand Master's strange behaviour. "Much more sense it makes, I see."

"Master?" Windu questioned with an intense look however Yoda continued to chuckle until he was once again calm. Turning his large, round eyes back upon Jupiter, his ears wiggled slightly and Jupiter had to supress a giggle.

"Fear not, young one. Never again return to that life, you will." He assured her and Jupiter's shoulders slumped with relief, exhaling softly. "Discuss with the council, I shall. Go rest, you should, and not worry about the future. Uncertain, the future always is." Master Yoda instructed her so Jupiter nodded her head, rising up onto her feet and stepped back to the centre of the room where she bowed her head once more and this time, all of the council members bowed their heads back in return out of kind respect.

This earned a wide smile from the girl and Master Windu frowned further as she turned around. Something about her face reminded him of someone else, yet he could not quite put his finger on it. Looking across to Master Yoda, everyone waited expectantly however he was silent, meditating and contemplating privately so they followed his example and all did the same.


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin was already resting in the room that he and Jupiter had been given to share, fast asleep on the bed and Jupiter stroked his soft hair, knowing that he was homesick and missing his mother. She missed Shmi too, though she hid it better than her younger adopted brother. Satisfied that he was peacefully dreaming, Jupiter pushed herself off the bed and stepped out of the room to get some fresh air.

Before leaving her and Anakin to sleep, Obi-Wan had given her directions on where to find various places where she might want or need to go. She headed to the nearest balcony which was down the hall, the sun long having set and her curiosity pulled her to see the night view of Coruscant. Of course, she was not disappointed. Everything seemed even larger at night as the tall dark buildings loomed into the night sky, the twinkling lights shining brilliantly and although they looked nothing like stars as they were too bright and intense, Jupiter did not feel so isolated as she gazed at the still heavily busy traffic. Did this world ever sleep?

"Not lost, are we?" A deep and slightly cynical voice asked and Jupiter stood up a little straighter, turning around to see Master Windu walking towards her. He inclined his head as he joined her, leaning against the balcony edge and looked out over the bustling city.

"It's so different from what I'm used to. I couldn't sleep." Jupiter admitted quietly, leaning on her arms as they rested over the side, a steep drop looming below her but she paid it no mind. "The bed is soft and comfortable, the water is fresh and I can change the temperature to whatever I like instantly. There isn't any sand, there's plenty of food, there's all this noise and the air smells so different." Closing her eyes for a moment the senses around her were so sharp and intense that even as she tried, she could not even picture her old home world. "I'm constantly being made aware of how far away from home I am."

"I thought you said you never wanted to go back there." Master Windu frowned at her, voice slightly accusing but Jupiter only chuckled.

"I don't, absolutely not. However, when you stay in one place for so long, you can't help but feel attached to it." She reasoned simply, her eyes never turning to meet his even as he scrutinised her suspiciously. "I'll admit, I am a little worried about what's going to happen to both Anakin and me. Although I don't want to go back, I'm not exactly sure I want to move forwards, either."

"You don't have a choice. Life moves you forward whether you like it or not." Master Windu answered her bluntly, finally turning away to look back over the city. "It's your choice what you make of it, you can either let it swallow you or take control." Jupiter pondered on the wise words for a moment before she nodded her head, signalling she understood. "You should try to get some rest. You had a long journey, you must be tired even if your mind is not."

"I'll try." Jupiter nodded, standing upright and casting one last look over the city. There was something almost iridescent about the way the lights glowed off the buildings, the streets and the hundreds of colours dazzled her. "Goodnight Master Windu." She spoke before leaving, however Master Windu straightened with a frown, surprised. He watched her leave before exhaling, turning back to the city scene with questions tumbling through his mind, refusing to be quelled.


	12. Chapter 12

Someone was sitting next to her, Jupiter could sense them as she slowly awoke from a deep and peaceful sleep. Giving a sigh Jupiter forced her eyes to open, blinking twice before she looked to the figure who sat beside her, a warm smile of greeting instantly making her feel comfortable and relaxed, a twinkle flickering in their eyes. "Good afternoon. You slept well." Obi-Wan noted to her as Jupiter lifted a hand and rubbed her face.

"Afternoon? I slept that long?"

"Yes." The young Jedi chuckled richly as he removed his hand from her shoulder where he had roused her from sleep. "I'm sorry to disturb you but Qui-Gon and I are leaving, Anakin is also coming with us. The Queen is returning to Naboo to try and resolve the war against the Trade Federation herself and as her bodyguards, we must go with her." Obi-Wan explained and instantly Jupiter sat up, awake and alert.

"Then I am coming with you." She informed him, throwing back her covers and sliding forwards on the bed so that she could stand up, Obi-Wan rising to his feet also with a knowing so.

"I had a suspicion that you would insist on accompanying us, so I have brought you something to eat before the journey." Lifting a hand he gestured to the large plate of food he had brought with him and instantly Jupiter's mouth watered, stomach rumbling in hunger so the moment she had slipped on her flimsy material outer garb, she dove straight in and consumed the meal with hunger. "Steady, it's not going to run away from you." Obi-Wan teased so Jupiter blushed and slowed down.

She chewed carefully, however after swallowing a few mouthfuls, she turned to face the Jedi. "What did the council say? About Anakin, I mean, have they made their decision?" Instantly she knew it was bad news by the way a troubled expression flickered across the young boy's face and he became slightly solemn.

"They have refused to train him." He informed her and Jupiter tensed, unsure of how to respond. Taking her time, she swallowed what was in her mouth then licked her lips, trying to remain calm.

"Why?" Obi-Wan gave a sigh, pressing a hand to his face wearily before resuming a seat on the bed, lacing his fingers together as he carefully sought the words.

"Anakin has a very high concentration of midiclorians, which are what makes a Jedi Knight different from everyone else. Master Qui-Gon believes that he is the Chosen One and although there is very little reason to doubt this, the Masters on the High Council recognise that he is…dangerous." Instantly Jupiter's eyebrows shot up.

"Dangerous? Anakin? He's the sweetest boy I have ever met. You mean to tell me that your Jedi Masters are afraid of a little boy just because he's special?" Recognising that his wording was probably not very well thought out, he winced slightly and tried to pacify her.

"I don't mean it like that. What I'm trying to say is that the possibilities of what Anakin can become is dangerous. If he were to be corrupted by the Dark Side, all balance to the Force will be forfeit." He attempted again so Jupiter sighed, reaching up and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"So Anakin is supposedly this…Chosen One, and that means that he will either bring balance to the Force or he'll be the one to destroy it, correct?" She questioned and Obi-Wan nodded his head. "And you're afraid of that." Obi-Wan wanted to protest but he knew he would be lying if he did so.

"More like a pressing concern." He answered vaguely and a touch of a smile hinted on Jupiter's lips as she turned to face him, folding her arms across her chest.

"Are you afraid of me?" She questioned with a teasing smirk, making Obi-Wan blink in surprise.

"No! No of course not." Arching an eyebrow Obi-Wan could not help but chuckle, realising that she was just messing with him.

"Anakin is young enough that he can still learn." Jupiter began, not unfolding her arms as she faced Obi-Wan square on. "Whether he is the Chosen One or not should not matter, he is just a boy and therefore should not be subjected to prejudice just because of who he is now and what he may become. I have faith in him, he has a kind heart and although he is sometimes arrogant and very insecure in himself, I trust that he will grow into a strong and dependable young man." Obi-Wan was silent, listening to her soft declaration. Her voice never rose and neither did she ever display any anger or contempt, she merely spoke her mind and it struck him how peaceful it was to be around her. Ever since they had begun to solidify their friendship, Obi-Wan had not noticed how calm his thoughts became whenever Jupiter was nearby.

"Your unwavering faith and love for the boy is touching." He mused quietly, smiling softly. "I can see that you care for him very much."

"But of course. He is the only one I have ever been able to consider a brother." The conversation ended there and Jupiter finished eating, offering some to Obi-Wan but he insisted that she eat as much as she waned, so she ended up cleaning the plate and licking the spoon. She blushed slightly, embarrassed by how much she had eaten but Obi-Wan only chuckled at her expense then offered to escort her to the landing bay where everyone else would shortly be gathering.

"And do not worry, so long as you are close to Qui-Gon and I, nothing will hurt you." Obi-Wan assured her as they walked side by side through the temple, some Jedi Knights and padawans shooting them funny looks.

"Do not worry about me, I can look after myself." Jupiter assured him, lifting an arm and gripped her powerful bicep. "I'm not champion of the slave pits for nothing you know." As she grinned Obi-Wan faltered slightly but she did not notice, continuing forward without missing a beat. Some of the things Jupiter said threw Obi-Wan, making him wonder just what kind of life had she known to say things so casually. The thought disgusted him but he pushed it aside. He hoped the council would at the very least allow her to remain here at the temple, perhaps as an assistant or even a monk to help take care of the temple. So long as she was nearby, Obi-Wan reasoned that life would become infinitely more interesting and hers would become a thousand times better.


	13. Chapter 13

Looking to her left Jupiter saw Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan speaking in rather urgent but hushed tones, arguing. She could guess what the topic of discussion would be about so she ignored it, her hand resting on Anakin's shoulder as R2-D2 returned from the side of the landing bay to stand with them, beeping and whirring at them. "Hello Artoo, please be more careful. Don't think I didn't see you fall off just then." Jupiter said to the little droid who whirred sadly at her and it made her chuckle.

They waited until the Queen of Naboo arrived before entering the ship and inwardly, Jupiter was unable to hide her fluttering anticipation and excitement. Qui-Gon had told her that her mother was from Naboo and it was even the planet she was born on. She was really going to see it with her own eyes. Everything had moved so quickly since the night Qui-Gon had told her about her parents that she hadn't got a moment alone with him to ask him more, so once Anakin was happily settled asking the pilot questions about the ship, she wandered off to find him.

The ship was mostly empty, however when she asked a crew member where everyone was, he informed her that they were holding an audience with the Queen discussing their plan of action. "Oh. Thank you." Jupiter sighed, knowing that she would have to wait a little longer still. Somehow she managed to find her way to a separate room where she took a seat on one of the recliners and fiddled with various books, unable to read any of the words so she discarded them soon, not finding any of them with pictures to help her.

Her reading and writing abilities were extremely minimal, however now that she had more free time to herself Jupiter theorised that she could now dedicate a little more of her day to studying and learning, though she would have to seek out the necessary materials herself somehow. Jupiter ended up waiting for a long time, however when the door opened she lifted her head from the doze she had settled into and saw Qui-Gon himself enter the room.

"I'd hoped I would find you." He said to her softly, entering the room then gestured to a seat. "May I?" Nodding her head Jupiter sat up properly, turning around to face Qui-Gon as he took a seat, sweeping his long robed sleeves out of his way before turning his undivided attention to her. "I realise that since leaving Tattooine, we haven't yet had a chance to properly speak of things. You must have questions for me."

"Many. I have so many questions." She admitted and Qui-Gon nodded in understanding before gesturing for her to ask away. "What was my mother's name? What did she look like _exactly_? How come you knew her? Do you know my father? How did the two of them meet and why did I have to be born in secret? Am I not meant to exist? Do I have any other family out there? You have to tell me everything, _please_." She rattled off, barely catching her breath so Qui-Gon quickly placed his hands on her shoulders, calming her so that she did not get too ahead of herself.

"I will answer all of your questions, dear one, but you must not let your emotions run away with you. A true Jedi is always in control of what they feel, no matter what the situation." He informed her so Jupiter took a deep breath then nodded once, signalling she was ready to listen. "Your mother's name was Sawelë Tan. In Naboo, her family were rather wealthy politicians and they used to always have a seat on Her Highness's council." He began to explain, eyes never once shifting from her own.

"Are they still there? Will I meet them after we free Naboo?" She instantly questioned, leaning a little closer, however when she saw the pained expression, her face plummeted, sensing the dark air in the room as sadness enveloped him. "They're…gone, aren't they?" Jupiter's voice was soft and understanding but as Qui-Gon nodded his head, unable to speak, she exhaled and had to work against the tumult of emotion that threatened to swallow her.

"Yes. Brace yourself, dear one, it is not a pleasant story." He warned her so Jupiter prepared herself, anticipating the worst. "I was close friends with your mother and your father, let us say I worked as a diplomat for them for a long time and became close with the family. Your father was not from Naboo, so eventually he had to return to his home world to carry out his duty, but your mother remained behind to continue her duty to her own family."

Jupiter listened, barely breathing as she did not want to miss a single word. "I was their confidant, only I knew of your existence when I later returned some months later and learned of Sawelë's condition. She was unmarried and her family did not want their image tarnished, so they moved her out of the public's sight so that she could have you in secret, she told me herself that she would refuse to give you up." This brought a melancholy smile to Jupiter's face as Qui-Gon continued to narrate the story of her birth. "Soon after you were born, your mother's family became entangled in a dangerous plot concerning illegal drug smuggling. They were attempting to uncover the perpetrator, however before they could find the leader of operations, their home was attacked and everyone…everyone was murdered."

Jupiter choked, coughing as she sucked in a gasp too quickly and her hand quickly jumped to her mouth as a heavy weight slammed against her. Qui-Gon reached out to her, gripping her arms to try and offer support as she hunched over herself, feeling a little sick from the information. "They must have come after your mother too but she escaped. When your father heard what had happened, he abandoned his post, facing serious reprimand afterwards and came rushing across the galaxy to try and find you both, but Sawelë did not leave behind any clue as to where you went."

"She ran away from the danger, she must have been followed, chased down like an animal." Jupiter murmured quietly, thinking carefully on all that she knew. "Shmi told me that I had been found as an infant in a basket just outside the city. Some sand herders brought me in and then I was passed over to the orphanage. From there I was sold into slavery from about the age of five." Frowning slightly, Jupiter lifted her head. "Do you think my mother left me there on purpose to try and lead them away?"

"It is possible. Most probable, in fact. I have no doubt that she had every intention of coming back for you, however…" Qui-Gon sighed softly. "If she never did return then one can only presume that her hunters did in fact catch her." Pressing her eyes shut, Jupiter slumped until her head was resting against Qui-Gon's shoulder and she felt his arms naturally curl around her. "Do not grieve too heavily, dear one."

"All this time I thought she abandoned me." She whispered softly before drawing in a deep breath. "I hope she forgives me for ever thinking that." Qui-Gon rubbed soothing circles into her back until she felt more at ease, coming to terms with the news of her entire family being wiped out. "What about my father? Who is he? When will I be able to find him?"

"I cannot tell you, Jupiter, it is not yet the right time." Qui-Gon answered her, tucking her hair behind her ear with an affectionate smile. "But if you allow the Force to guide you and you listen to its wisdom, you'll be able to find him yourself. Just take heed of the moment and search for your answer, it will come to you." He advised and although Jupiter was not entirely sure what he meant, she nodded her head.

"So…what was she like? My mother, I mean. Do I look like her?"

"Let me think." Qui-Gon mused before chuckling. "Actually, you look much more like your father. Or at least, how he looked when he was younger. Your mother was a very graceful, elegant woman. When you looked at her, you would think of only the most delicate and beautiful of flowers. She had green eyes, very striking and blonde hair. She always had a stern look on her face, though, as she disliked people who were arrogant and selfish, and seeing as she was from a family of politicians, she was surrounded by them all the time." A giggle escaped Jupiter as she listened to Qui-Gon reminisce.

He told her everything he knew about her mother, telling her that she had met her father under a waterfall crossing a bridge and she had dropped a bracelet, but he'd caught it before it fell into the water below and they'd struck up conversation. Every time Jupiter asked a question about her father, Qui-Gon would either avoid answering it directly or make his response very ambiguous, rousing her suspicions. Just who was this mysterious man who was her father? She wanted to find him as soon as possible, she wanted to know what it was like to be embraced by her true father since her mother was no longer alive to do so.

Qui-Gon encouraged her to be patient, so Jupiter agreed though inwardly she did not know whether or not she would be able to stay tolerant for very long. All the same, she respected Qui-Gon's wisdom and better judgement and she trusted that if there was a reason to keep her father's identity from her then he would not do so without a just cause, so she put her faith in him and contented herself with listening to more stories about her mother and Naboo.


	14. Chapter 14

Jupiter stood in the lush green of the planet and instantly fell in love. It was so green, such beautiful shades of green! Somehow this felt like home, that she was meant to come back here to the place she was born. The air was clean and clear, the warmth of the sun was gentle on her skin and the fresh scent of leaves, grass and flowers bombarded her mind as she took in these new sensations with an open heart. Slowly she lowered herself to the ground and touched the earth, digging her fingers into the soil and her eyes widened as she rubbed it through her fingers. It was softer than sand and lighter, it didn't simply slip through your fingers and it smelled so…she could not even think of the word to describe it.

Rising to her feet Jupiter dusted off her hands, seeing that some of the soil had got under her nails but she shrugged, not caring about something so simple and strode after the others, not wanting to be left behind. Anakin was walking beside Padme, staying rather close to her side. Jupiter arched an eyebrow, feeling a little lonely with Anakin choosing to stand with someone else, almost as if he had completely forgotten about her. Did he even need her here? She had decided to come on the thought that he would be frightened and would want her there to protect him, however Anakin was as bright and breezy as any other day, happily walking at the handmaiden's side.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked her and Jupiter blinked, looking to her left to find the young apprentice, Obi-Wan, had fallen into step beside her after noticing that she was not with the main group and he sensed her confliction within herself. "What is troubling you?"

"I do not wish to be in a war." Jupiter murmured admittedly though her voice did not shake. "It frightens me a little."

"Only a little? Then that makes you braver than most of us here." Obi-Wan said to her teasingly, trying to encourage her to smile however when this failed, his tone became more serious and he looked at her with resolute gaze. "I would not worry, Jupiter, nothing will hurt you."

"How can you be sure?" She turned to look at him and he smiled in answer.

"Because I won't let anything happen to you." Jupiter blinked at him, unsure of how to respond but finally, she relaxed and gave him a small smile, his words comforting her. Of course she had no need to worry, she was among friends and by all means, she was no shrinking daisy herself. Jupiter was more than capable of protecting herself and Anakin, however if the need came, she would protect Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon as well.

They waited together in silence until Jar Jar came back from the underwater kingdom with bad news. The Gungans had all gone. The clumsy and quite comical friend that Qui-Gon had accidentally adopted explained that the entire underwater city was deserted and that it looked like it had been attacked.

"So what do we do now?" Anakin whispered as she shook Jupiter's arm and she looked down at him, seeing his concerned and slightly worried expression.

"I don't know." She answered but placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him, pulling him close and he buried himself into her midriff, wrapping his arms around her. "But don't worry racer, I'm here. It's all going to work out." Ruffling his hair, Jupiter listened as Jar Jar then insisted that if the Gungans would be anywhere, they'd be at some sacred hiding place. This time as they walked, Anakin stuck very close to Jupiter, even going so far as to hold her hand and she could sense his fear and anxiousness as they trekked through the dense forest.

After a while Jupiter stooped down and carried Anakin on his back, knowing that he was getting tired and it was harder and harder to keep up with the others. "Are you sure I'm not too heavy?" Anakin asked, not for the first time as Jupiter effortlessly jogged through the trees with Anakin on her back, keeping up with the others as they were holding a pretty quick pace.

"Annie, I have worked in the limestone quarry for pretty much ten years, you weigh nothing." She told him bluntly, jostling him higher up her back before continuing forward. The lively forest became a dank swamp and soon enough Jupiter found herself face to face with a Gungans spear, forcing her to stop quickly and pull back away from it, Anakin instantly snatching his arms closer around Jupiter as he gasped. "Easy now…" Jupiter spoke slowly, glancing around her as more spears appeared, directed at herself and her companions. Obi-Wan instinctively inched closer to her and the boy, holding out his hand ready to shield her however when he glanced back, he was surprised to find Jupiter in a fighting stance, fists raised and feet planted wide, eyes narrowed and focused as she counted off each of her opponents.

A high ranking Gungan approached on a strange looking beast approached them. Jupiter frowned for a moment, unsure what the beast was called as she'd not seen one before quite like this. It seemed that this Captain Tarpals knew Jar Jar well as they greeted one another, Tarpals looking down on him with disdain. A spear was jabbed against Jupiter's thigh, making her yelp from the sharp pain and she glared back at the Gungan who had poked her, walking forwards as they were all marched forwards.

"They don't look too friendly." Anakin whispered to Jupiter and she nodded her head in agreement.

"No, so just keep your head down and try not to make them upset." She answered back, glancing around her before listening as the Queen of Naboo stepped forwards, attempting to appeal to the leader of the Gungans, Boss Nass. Her voice was regal yet monotonous and Boss Nass very quickly seemed to grow bored, however as Jupiter craned her neck to see, Padme suddenly walked forwards.

"Your Honour. I am Queen Amidala." Shock hit Jupiter like a brick. Padme? Now this had been the last thing she had expected to happen and Anakin made a similar sound of shock as a murmur rippled through the crowds. "This is my decoy, my protection, my loyal bodyguard. I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself." Padme began before furthering her negotiations. "Although we do not always agree, Your Honour, our two great societies have always lived in peace until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever...I ask you to help us...no, I beg you to help us." Padme Amidala dropped to her knees, pleading before Boss Nass and her bodyguards quickly did the same.

Jupiter blinked, seeing that everyone else in her party had lowered themselves to her knees so she humbled herself also, kneeling down and Anakin slid down and knelt beside me, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan also doing the same. "We are your humble servants. Our fate is in your hands."

Boss Nass hummed in thought, stroking his large flabby chin before suddenly, he started to laugh, belting it out and Jupiter recoiled slightly at the sound before his booming voice began to speak. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans." He spoke though Jupiter could barely understand him. "Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends." Instantly a flood of relief washed over everyone and Jupiter relaxed, giving Anakin a wink of reassurance before finally, they all rose back to their feet and began their plan to take back Naboo.


	15. Chapter 15

The air trembled with trepidation, Jupiter could sense it as she tightly held onto Anakin's hand. They had made their way into the capital city of Theed, Padme's home, however the place was crawling with droids carrying blasters which Jupiter doubted she wanted to face head on. She kept herself low and quiet, refusing to let Anakin from her side. This was where they either succeeded or died. There was no two ways about it, one wrong move could mean the end for any one of them. Jupiter was now cursing herself for not insisting that Anakin stay back at the swamp where he'd be safer.

All the same, it was too late now so she kept her breathing steady, surprisingly not afraid, merely extremely cautious and wary. "Are you alright?" Obi-Wan whispered to her softly as Qui-Gon knelt down to instruct Anakin to find a hiding place the moment they were inside.

"Yes." Jupiter whispered in reply, her back pressed against the wall as Padme signalled the other group. "I'm fine." Giving him a smile of reassurance, Obi-Wan patted her shoulder gently, their eyes connecting a thousand words between them, silently promising to look after the other before finally, it was time to move. The assault team moved forwards, moving in a blaster cannon into the plaza which took out one of the droid tanks and instantly their focus turned to the distraction. "Keep close Annie." Jupiter instructed him, holding his hand up and made him run on her inside so that she was his shield, following Padme and the others into the main hanger.

"Get to your ships!" Padme ordered, already shooting her blaster at the droids which open fired upon them. Looking around Jupiter hurriedly pushed Anakin down to hide behind some canisters, holding up a hand as she backed away. When a bolt blasted the wall behind her, Jupiter's entire body jumped instinctively before she whirled around and the Force responded naturally to her will and the droid that had fired at them flew back, mechanical voice crying out as it then broke upon striking the wall.

"Cool! When can I do that?" Anakin asked but Jupiter merely reached out and pushed his head back down.

"Stay low Anakin!" She ordered, sharp eyes flickering around the room. Her hand whipped around and lifted a heavy barrel, making it float in the air before she sent it rolling forwards, mowing down several droids at once and she couldn't help but smirk. "This is surprisingly fun, it's just like the slave pits and the crowds have sting guns." She mused before her hand darted out again, agile steps moving herself around to avoid being blasted as she knocked several droids aside, spinning around to pick up more objects with the Force and sent them flying back.

"Jupiter, get to cover now!" Qui-Gon yelled at her but she merely tossed him a grin.

"And miss all the action? Are you crazy?" She returned, opening her hand towards a fallen droid and the blaster flew right at her. Her fingers curled around the grip and immediately she held it up, the other hand supporting the barrel as she blasted at the droids. Her aim was a little off but she was able to take down one or two before they were all finally done for. By this point Anakin had found his way into the cockpit of a fighter jet so Jupiter relaxed, standing upright as everyone took a moment to recover from the adrenaline.

Captain Panaka and his group joined the others in the hanger, rendezvousing as planned and Jupiter glanced around, unsure of what to do. "My guess is that the Viceroy is in the throne room." Padme mused as she began to stride forwards, unfazed and still readily determined as her people flocked to her, following her lead and the two Jedi followed her.

"Hey wait for me!" Anakin called out, standing up in his fighter jet however as Qui-Gon walked past he sent the boy a stern look.

"Anakin, stay where you are. You'll be safe there." The older Jedi ordered him, his voice remaining soft yet still firm, though Anakin made to protest.

"But I…"

"Stay in that cockpit!" Jupiter glanced up at Anakin and hung back, still holding onto her blaster as she sent Obi-Wan a nod which he returned, their eyes having briefly met as they walked past. "Make sure he stays out of trouble. We'll be back for you." Qui-Gon murmured to Jupiter, his hand giving her shoulder a squeeze as he passed. Unable to argue and not particularly wanting to in the first place, Jupiter resigned herself to protecting Anakin as the others head towards the hanger doors, however as they parted, a familiar sinister form stood there. The black cloak hung low over its face, however as it looked up Jupiter felt a surge of fear, anger and hate towards the menacing figure.

It were as if simply being in his presence was enough to stoke these emotions within her however she guided herself through a deep, meditative breath and cleansed herself of the unwanted emotions, focusing as the others scattered, leaving Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to face the creature with a head full of horns and a black face marked with deep red. Jupiter shrank back a little, unsure of what to do however as three destroyer droids rolled into the room, Padme's group were forced to take cover.

Shaking herself awake, Jupiter turned her blaster and hid herself behind a pillar, open firing on the droids however their shields protected them from the blasters, making them difficult to hit. Gritting her teeth, Jupiter was about to move to a better firing position when without warning, the jet that Anakin was sitting inside of jerked forwards. "Annie! You land that plane right this minute!" Jupiter shrieked in horror, staring as Anakin's fighter jet began to turn towards the open cargo bay doors.

"I can't!" He yelled back, fiddling with buttons. "Where's that trigger?" Greatly alarmed and helpless, Jupiter stared open mouthed as Anakin eventually found the trigger for his blaster cannons and fired down all three of the droids, taking them out before he was taken up into the skies.

"Annie!" Jupiter raced forwards after the jet, fear pounding through her. "Anakin Skywalker you get back here!"

"Jupiter it's no use. Come with us." Padme called out to her, still in her authoritarian mode but Jupiter was frozen in place, staring up at the skies as the fighter jet very quickly disappeared from sight. Annie, what should she do? There were no more jets to go after him with and even if there were, she wouldn't have a clue how to fly one. "Jupiter!"

Someone grasped Jupiter's arm and she jolted, whirling around however when she saw it was just Captain Panaka, she relaxed from her spike of fear as he began to drag her towards the others, who were already on the move. "There's nothing you can do now, just focus on surviving. The boy will be fine." Captain Panaka tried to reassure her however her mind was screaming with worry. The only thing that kept Jupiter moving blindly forwards was the Captain's strong grip leading her, keeping her close as they entered the next grand hallway and immediately came into contact with more droids.

Suddenly realising that her own life was in danger, Jupiter woke herself up enough to be able to shoot, her aim becoming increasingly better the more target practice she had. She hid behind a huge stone pillar along with Padme and Captain Panaka, steadying her breath as she closed her eyes and brought her emotions under control.

 _Please_. She whispered to herself, praying to the Force or whatever it was out there that had the power to protect Anakin. _Bring him back safely._ Her time now up, Jupiter moved out slightly and fired, shooting one droid in the head. She smirked at the satisfaction, glancing around the palace halls. This could have been her home once upon a dream. She had no real bond with this planet except for the admiration of its beauty, however there was no way she was going to allow these droids to pollute the halls that her mother could have walked down a lifetime ago.

"We don't have time for this, Captain." Padme stated as they were continued to be held up in the hallway.

"Then we'll have to think outside the box." Captain Panaka answered, glancing around before he turned and shot open the window on the opposite side of the hall. "This way! Use your ascension cables." He ordered but Jupiter just stood there, looking around her and patting her pockets. All she had was her mother's handkerchief. "Girl, come on!"

"Um…" Jupiter made to step forwards but instantly she ripped herself back, bolt blasts firing across her field and she decided that staying put was much safer than trying to move across. "I'll hold the fort here with these guys, get to the throne room!" She decided, eyes suddenly burning with determination and Padme hesitated only a moment before turning away, unable to waste time.

Jupiter fired, slinging her arm around the pillar that she used as a shield and trusted in the Force to guide her, allowing the sensation of its power to ride through her body, letting it flow to the very tips of her fingers to guide her blaster, hitting several droids. She remained with four others, however one was caught and went down, leaving only three others left. "We can't stay here, we'll be slaughtered!" Jupiter called out to them, pulling back for cover as she held her blaster carefully away just in case she accidentally fired.

"We can't move forwards, they're blocking the way!" One of the others shouted back at her so Jupiter quickly thought.

"Then move back. I'll cover you!" Jupiter ordered, sweeping out a hand. "Go! Locate the Queen, help her reach the throne room whilst I hold them off here." She called, stepping out to quickly shoot before returning behind the pillar. The others just stared at her like she was insane so she growled, gritting her teeth. "Move it!" They all jumped, waiting until she had moved back out again, walking forwards as she fired a quick volley of shots, drawing fire to herself but she dove back behind the next pillar as the other three ran back the way they came, taking cover to keep from being targeted but quickly moved forwards again.

Jupiter breathed heavily, her heart pounding as more droids entered the hallway in flocks, replacing every one that she shot down quicker than she could knock out the next. Drawing back Jupiter pressed herself against the wall, trying to recover her breath as the heavy fire continued to press against her, the droids moving forwards. She could hear destroyer droids rolling into the hallway to join the fight and she desperately tried to think of any clever ideas, however there was so little around her to use that she was hard pressed for a battle plan.

"Hands up. You're under arrest!" Jupiter froze, eyes darting upwards to see several droids had cornered her. She was trapped and they were aiming their blasters directly at her. "Drop your weapon." The mechanical voice was forceful and she knew that they'd open fire if she didn't comply, so Jupiter slowly put down her blaster, training her eye on the droids as they all pressed in on her. There were dozens of them as well as several battle droids, she couldn't even begin to count them.

Carefully she began to stand up, eyes flickering from each target as her curled fingers slowly rose up, signalling her surrender but as she straightened, she felt herself connect with the Force. It was a strange sensation, one she had never paid attention to before but now it were as if her body had become hypersensitive to its presence and it seemed to surround and encompass her completely.

Smirking to herself, a plan formulated in her head as the droids ordered her to turn around. Immediately Jupiter straightened her fingers and the glass around her shattered, causing the droids to all jerk backwards as the shards of glass flew past Jupiter, slicing through vital circuits and all the windows followed suit, glass breaking into sharp shards and Jupiter's keen, intellectual eyes followed their movements as she sent the thick flurry straight through the droid army and they stupidly open fired, trying to shoot down the glass but it was a useless attempt. With the distraction in place Jupiter gave a barely contained yell, thrusting her hands forwards and the droids closest to her flew backwards, landing across the hallway as the others all began to rattle, whirring and malfunctioning as the metal started to dent, Jupiter's focus expanding to even consume the destroyer droids as more blast bolts open fired.

Her strength intensified and she gave another battle cry, a gush of air washing around her as the bolts froze in place and she started to Force fling the droids onto the plasma bolts, cutting their circuits and making the drop to the ground hopelessly like scrap metal. All at once she released them, sucking in a deep breath as all around her, the droids suddenly dropped to the ground and silence echoed around her.

Jupiter blinked, looking at the scrapheap around her before her knees buckled slightly, her hands trembling. She'd taken out all these droids simply by using the Force, just how powerful was this entity? She hadn't even known what she was doing, merely answered its guidance as it had surged within her. Shaking her head Jupiter stooped down and picked up a fresh blaster, glancing around before continuing forwards.

She shot down any droid that came her way, sometimes missing but if that failed, she just sent them flying out the window, it was no trouble. Her movements were fast and her reflexes kept her alive, missing some bolt blasts by mere inches before she found cover however she pressed forwards. She had no idea where she was going or what she was doing, but if she could provide enough of a distraction to keep Padme undisturbed whilst she _negotiated_ with the Viceroy, then it would be time well spent.

Turning around a corner Jupiter halted, seeing a group of ten droids with their backs to her, however before they could turn around she lifted her hand, focusing on a heavy looking table of solid wood and sent it straight at them, knocking them all down in a line before crushing their flimsy bodies. "You'd think they'd at least be table-proof." Jupiter muttered before stalking forwards again, blaster lifted up ready to shoot.

Without warning a blast came from behind and it clipped her waist, making her cry out from the pain and she quickly tossed herself to the side, diving down for cover as her hand gripped her waist where the open wound started to bleed freely, the skin seared and slightly burned but she did her best not to cry, though her eyes watered from the pain.

Sucking in a breath she turned and looked out quickly, seeing four destroyer droids and about half a dozen battle droids. Not great odds but Jupiter felt more confident in her abilities now that she'd had the practice she had so desperately needed. Shifting herself into position, Jupiter returned fire, her heat keeping steady in her chest even as she faced such danger. She was unafraid. She did not fear dying, or pain, there was no logical reason to. Her philosophy was that everyone would one day die and there was no stopping it, so why fear it? Death was just a natural part of life.

Her free hand clutched at her wounds, trying to ease the pain however it made no difference so eventually she pulled it away, using both hands to hold the blaster as it was bulky and not very well balanced. She'd already managed to take out several of the droids, however the destroyers were proving difficult due to their shields protecting them and the flimsier droids were now taking refuge behind them.

Quickly Jupiter looked around the room, searching for either something to attack them with or a way of escaping, however as she tried to think, a sudden cold sensation overcame her. She pulled back, eyes going wide as the painful tightening of her chest made her drop her weapon, an agonised grief suddenly ripping through her heart and soul as a tremor shook her, the Force trembling and distorting out of balance momentarily. She could not breathe and the world around her muted as tears began to flow out of her control and the pain escalated inside her. Although not understanding how, Jupiter could feel that Qui-Gon…Qui-Gon was gone.

It were as if he had been snuffed out like a light, his presence disappearing like a candle on the wind though Jupiter had not recognised it was so close to her before now. A cry ripped from her chest, gasping before all at once she released her pain and grief all at once, mind roaring as all thought and comprehension fell away. Around her everything trembled, the Force reacting to her agony and the droids all cried out in alarm as they were suddenly crushed under its weight and, not only them, but all droids nearby. Her rage and anger peaked so quickly that Jupiter barely understood what it was she was feeling until she suddenly fell to the ground in exhaustion, blinking gentle tears as the coldness made her shiver.

He was gone, he was no longer alive. Somehow Jupiter just _knew_ , as if the Force had connected her to him and his loss soon became a heavy weight in her chest. Jupiter did not faint, however she did not move either. She lay curled up, paralysed and unresponsive until someone found her. They immediately called for a medic and Jupiter found herself being floated away on a stretcher, eyes still wide open and unblinking. Why couldn't she move? Even as she tried, she just couldn't summon the willpower…it was as if her body had been sent to sleep but her mind was fully awake.

"Jupiter? Jupiter!" She heard Anakin's voice and instantly a shock ran through her body. He was alright, little Annie was okay, tears filled her eyes again but this time, out of relief.

"Annie…" She whispered, her fingers twitching before slowly, she started to move.

"Stay still, you've been injured and you need someone to take a look at you." Someone instructed, trying to force her to lay still but with one powerful arm she thrust them aside, swinging her legs over the side of the stretcher board and her unfocused eyes blinked, searching the now amassing crowds for Anakin.

"Annie! Annie!" She wavered and wobbled, unsteady on her legs however when she saw him running towards her through the crowds, her heart leaped for joy and she started to clumsily run towards him, falling to her knees at the last moment and he leaped into her arms as she hugged him close against her. "Annie…oh Annie you're alive…"

"You should have seen me Jupiter, I took down the droid ship! I accidentally flew inside, and then the system overheated, and then Artoo got the power back on and then I blasted at the droids that were coming at me and then we kind of blew up the main reactor which made the entire station explode!" He babbled at her, hardly able to get the words out but Jupiter just held him close, refusing to let go. He smelled so good, so comforting and she refused to let him go until she was certain that she was not dreaming. "Hey Padme!" Anakin waved, shooting off again and leaving Jupiter behind so she exhaled, slowly rising to her feet as she clutched her side.

A presence filtered into her mind and she froze before slowly turning around, seeing Obi-Wan standing there. The pain in his eyes was almost unbearable to look at. His hands were tightly clenched and he looked as if his entire world had fallen apart around him though there was something else behind his look. A new light, almost, as if he knew something that he had never known before as he stared directly at Jupiter, open mouthed. Jupiter's features twisted in pain as she slowly turned to face him, walking forwards a few steps though she held her side awkwardly. "I felt it." She whispered, voice breaking with a tiny sob. "I _felt_ it."

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan answered, eyes ghosted with tears. "I'm sorry…" Shaking her head Jupiter reached out and pulled him to her, her fingers curling around the back of his neck as his brow instantly leaned against her shoulder. Obi-Wan shivered, struggling against his tears as his hands gripped onto her arms, holding onto her for security as the grief passed between them. Tentatively she stroked her fingers lightly over his hair, holding him close. "I promise, I'll make sure Anakin trains to become a Jedi. I'll train him myself. I won't fail my master's last wishes…I'll…I'll protect you too. You can ask me for anything and I'll…"

"Hush now." Jupiter whispered, hardly able to speak as she leaned her head against his, stepping a little closer as a hot tear rolled down her cheek, heart still crumbling into a thousand pieces as the weight of reality continued to weigh down upon her. She felt as if she had lost something very dear, a part of her now crumbling away into dust where she can never again call it back. "We'll both protect each other. It's what Qui-Gon would have wanted. I'll watch your back always so long as you watch mine." Stiffly, Obi-Wan nodded and sought out her hand, gripping onto it tightly so Jupiter laced their fingers together, hiding her face against his even as people cheered and celebrated around them, completely oblivious to the two young people who felt the crushing grief as clearly as if the entire planet had been dropped upon their shoulders.


	16. Chapter 16

Naboo was even more beautiful when not occupied. The streets were filled with laughter and the sunset shone down upon their freedom, lighting the smiles of the people though Jupiter remained stoic and unmoving, unable to smile as many things pressed against her mind. Obi-Wan had promised her that he would train Anakin and since the Masters from the Jedi temple had arrived, Jupiter had felt a little more at ease.

Padme had resumed her duties as queen and in the days during the preparations for both Qui-Gon's funeral and the victory celebrations where the Gungans would be honoured in a large festival. She had offered Jupiter a fine guest room and new clothes, giving her everything Jupiter had used to dream of, even offering her a home here on Naboo should the Jedi Council refuse to take her back with them, however Jupiter could not even stomach the plainest of foods recently.

She remained in her usual clothes, though her waist was now bandaged to protect the wound she had sustained. All things considering, she could have been worse off and it was fairly minor. When people began to realise just how many droids she had fought off by herself, Jupiter had struggled to find a moment's peace outside of her room and often found herself running away to try and find private spots like this to try and think things through in her head. Not even the beautiful sunset offered her comfort. The usually warm colours seemed pale and obsolete to her, such were the effects of mourning.

"Jupiter." A familiar voice spoke and Jupiter turned her head slightly, sensing Master Windu and Master Yoda were approaching her.

"Masters." She murmured softly before returning her gaze to the horizon. "I hear you accepted Anakin as a student and he's to be trained by Obi-Wan." They stopped a little short, regarding her carefully and they did not need the Force to know just how much the girl was suffering. "I am grateful."

"Pain, your heart feels." Master Yoda noted to her and Jupiter flinched slightly, pressing her eyes shut. "Let go of this, you must. Master Qui-Gon at one with the Force, he is. Find him you will, if you look." Jupiter bowed her head, curling her hands into fists as she took the deepest breath she could muster then held it, filling all of her emotions into that one inhale before all at once, she exhaled and cast them out onto the wind. It did not work entirely, but she felt a strange sensation of comfort come to her.

"I will be alright. Mourning death is natural for any person, but so is moving on." Jupiter spoke, turning around to face them finally, eyes clear though perhaps a little duller looking compared to their usual shine. "With Qui-Gon gone, I'll never know who my father is. Perhaps it is for the best, I would have probably only brought painful memories to him had I found him." She mused, chewing on her lower lip as she bowed her head.

"What will you do now?" Master Windu asked her, folding his hands at his sides as he regarded the girl carefully, analysing every thought and emotion as she pondered for a moment.

"I am not sure. Padme Amidala has offered me a home here. Since I cannot train to be a Jedi, it is perhaps my best option as all I would have left is the choice to simply return back to Tattooine." Giving a small shrug, Jupiter managed a small smile and as the radiant sun continued to descend, both Masters suddenly felt a great warmth in the Force as it surrounded her, wrapping her in a golden halo of light as the breeze softly ruffled her raven hair. "Please, take good care of Anakin. He's a good boy, if a little headstrong. He simply needs someone just as stubborn to guide him."

"Hmm…" Master Yoda mused as Jupiter bowed her head graciously to them, intending to leave however before she could move, Master Yoda lifted a hand up to her. "Troubled, I am." He announced and Jupiter blinked at him in surprise. "At one with the Force, you are. Great control, you demonstrate even when much older, you are. Left unguided, corrupted you may be by the Dark Side."

"I would never!" Jupiter protested with a gasp, horrified by the mere suggestion. "The Dark Side is what killed Qui-Gon Jinn, correct? That person was a Sith Lord. I could sense it, he was surrounded by evil." She babbled before chiding herself silently, breathing a cleansing breath before slowing down. "I refuse to be turned to the Dark Side by anyone or anything. I would rather die."

"You are right, we suspect that the attacker was indeed a Sith Lord, however there is only one problem." Master Windu explained in his serious voice, eyes hard and still as intimidating as before. "The Sith operate with the rule of two. There is always one master and one apprentice. However, since we do not know which one was killed, we are faced with an issue." The two masters shared a glance before Master Yoda nodded his head, inviting his old friend to continue so Master Windu returned his hard gaze on Jupiter. "If the Master was killed, then the apprentice is without its tutor and we can only hope that their training is incomplete. If it was the apprentice that was killed…"

"Then the Master will seek a new student." Jupiter answered for him, eyes becoming distant with realisation. "You don't think that they would come after me, do you?"

"Powerful you are, yet vulnerable you are still. Without training, a target you will be." Master Yoda informed her bluntly, looking at her with intensely serious eyes. "So trained in the Jedi ways, you must be." Jupiter's eyes widened, staring in shock as she quickly looked between the two masters.

"Are…are you serious? You'll train me?" She questioned, scarcely daring to believe her ears.

"I for one am always serious." Master Windu answered without a hint of humour in his voice so Jupiter allowed herself to believe it was real. They were going to train her to become a real Jedi Knight. She gasped, exhaling with a shaky breath before she stood up to her full height, lifting her eyes with a determined gaze.

"You will not be disappointed. I swear I shall do my best to become one of the greatest Jedi Knights you have ever seen." She vowed, wanting to reassure them that she would work until she dropped. "Will I train with the younger padawans until I have caught up with the others?" Master Windu shook his head.

"No, for your case, it has been decided by the council that you must be trained separately from the others, as you will need time to learn from the very beginning." He answered her, pausing for a moment before continuing. "That is why it has been decided that _I_ will be your master." Jupiter stopped, surprised by the news but she quickly hid the expression from her face, guarding her emotions. Not knowing what was proper etiquette, Jupiter elected to bow like she had seen Obi-Wan do whenever he was before one of the Masters.

"Thank you, Master Windu. Master Yoda." She spoke, bowing low out of pure respect and gratitude. "You will not regret this, I vow on Master Qui-Gon's memory. I shall make you…and him, proud." Master Yoda chuckled, nodding his head in approval.

"Tired, you must be. Go now, rest you should until tomorrow. Let grief and sadness hold you, do not. Let the Force flow, guide and comfort you, it will."

"Yes master." Jupiter spoke softly, nodding her head then quietly walked away, however her smile had returned to her face and this time, she could not wipe it away. Both masters watched her leave, waiting until she was gone before they turned to one another.

"Are you _sure_ that this is a good idea? There is no real need to train her, it would be enough to simply keep her under our protection." Master Windu questioned his companion as they both turned towards the sunset to reflect.

"In danger she will be if left untrained." Master Yoda answered severely, shaking his head as he gripped his cane. "Many choices, she must make but great faith in her, I have." Chuckling comically to himself, Master Yoda found himself smiling as he watched the deep red of the sun begin to sink below the horizon. "Remind me much of her father, she does." Master Windu blinked, glancing to his left before a small smirk touched the corner of his mouth.

"So you sensed it too." He recognised, standing up a little straighter. "I knew I recognised those eyes. She has a lot in common with her father, as well as his stubbornness. I can sense that from her a mile away." Tucking in his robes he turned away from the sunset, leaning his back against the wall as Master Yoda hummed in agreement.

"Unaware, she must remain. Only more sadness will it bring to tell her too soon and great unbalance to our order, should others find out." Again Master Windu nodded, the two of them completely attuned. Master Windu lifted his head, looking towards the doorway that Jupiter had disappeared down contemplatively. He felt a fool for not recognising it instantly, but now that he knew it was impossible not to see the physical resemblance and the similarity of character.

"Master Qui-Gon. You certainly were defiant to the very end." Master Windu murmured before his smirk deepened from amusement, pondering on how the now deceased master's daughter will affect the course of the future that was to come.


	17. Chapter 17

Sitting in meditation, Jupiter could feel her master, Mace Windu, circling the room around her with quiet footsteps. She could feel his presence, hear his breath, sense his heartbeat and as she fell deeper into a meditative state, she could feel more and more around her, even stretching far outside the room. "The power of a Jedi comes from the ability to control their emotions." Master Windu spoke, his tone never changing from the serious and forlorn one he always possessed. "Lose that control and you become unstable. You must find the point between awake and unconsciousness where you are at your most powerful and be able to then rouse yourself from it immediately." He explained to her.

It had been an entire year since Jupiter had become a Jedi apprentice. She had trained almost in complete isolation away from other padawans under the fierce and strict instruction of Master Windu. Her hair was tied back from her face securely, now cut so that the ends just swept past her jaw, however a single braid on the right side of her head rested against her shoulder, remaining the same length as her hair before she had cut it to a more traditional apprentice style.

Master Windu said that her training was proceeding much faster than he anticipated as Jupiter was already very in tune with her own emotions and able to control them, unless something occurred which became too overwhelming for her, then she would struggle to maintain that control. Master Yoda had called them episodes or fits, where everything would be thrown out of balance because of Jupiter's emotions. It had happened only twice before. The first time was when she had felt Master Qui-Gon pass away. The second time was when she had caught other Jedi Padawans bullying Anakin.

She had felt such rage that she had accidentally destroyed the training room and it had taken the combined efforts of Master Windu, Obi-Wan and Anakin to calm her down. Thankfully no one was hurt, however Jupiter had sworn that she would gain better control over herself as to not allow herself to have another fit.

Halting his pacing, Master Windu observed his student. She was greatly advanced, even for one of her age. Her connection to the force was strong and her ability to harness, wield and develop it overcame anything he had seen in a student before. Not only that, but Jupiter was physically advanced due to her long years of hard labour as a slave. This gave her an advantage in battle, however all attempts to teach her a specific style had failed as Windu quickly learned that Jupiter already had her own fighting style, developed from fighting in what he had learned were called 'Slave Pits'. Obi-Wan had had to explain to him exactly what this meant as he did not wish to ask his student, in case it brought back harsh memories.

"You are losing focus." He suddenly spoke, noticing that Jupiter's focus had shifted to something outside of the room. "Concentrate."

"Master." Jupiter answered softly, her eyes still closed. "Master Yoda and Master Plo-Koon are searching for you." She informed him in a quiet voice as not to fully break her meditative concentration. "They are coming towards us." No sooner had she spoke, Windu also sensed the two Jedi Masters approaching so he nodded his head, turning around to face the door where both Plo-Koon and Yoda entered.

"Greetings, not interrupting are we?" Plo-Koon questioned however Jupiter remained completely still, remaining locked in her peaceful world as Master Windu approached his fellow masters.

"No, we were almost finished for today." He answered, looking around to Jupiter who slowly opened her eyes, blinking as if in a daze. "You may leave us now, good work. I will see you again the same time tomorrow." Nodding her head Jupiter rose steadily to her feet, very much aware that she was now an intruder so she bowed her head and excused herself, leaving the training room and made her way down to the archives.

It was more vast than Jupiter could have ever hoped for, however seeing as her knowledge of languages, reading and writing were extremely minimal to begin with, it proved difficult for her to teach herself. There were a few programmes on the computers that helped her but not by very much. She could grasp Basic, however some of the more complicated words left her stumped and she had made very little progress in her reading ability even though she tried.

"Back again, my dear?" The librarian, an elderly Jedi named Jocasta Nu, greeted her with a warm smile.

"Yes ma'am." Jupiter nodded her head, giving a smile of greeting. "Same as always."

"You are good to study so hard. Let me know if you need help with anything." She gave Jupiter a soft pat on her hand, something that she had taken to doing every time she saw the quiet yet intellectual young girl. Jupiter quietly found herself somewhere to hide away, drawing out her usual books to try and learn from them, practicing her words as quietly as possible.

Some time ticked by but still Jupiter struggled. The words simply made no sense to her yet she could not ask for help as she would feel humiliated. "There must be a way of doing this. How did everyone else learn?" Jupiter murmured to herself with a depressed sigh, rubbing a hand down her face before looking down at the page where very few words were translatable.

"Having trouble?" Jupiter immediately jumped out of her skin, dropping her book and scrambled to her feet, desperately trying to hide her study materials behind her feet as she pushed them back, facing Obi-Wan with wide eyes as he smiled at her with amusement.

"No! No not at all, everything is fine." She attempted to insist, chewing on her lower lip nervously as she watched his expression. Her good friend had matured much in the past year, having achieved the rank of Jedi Knight and taken on Anakin as his padawan, Obi-Wan no longer appeared like a boy but more like a young man.

"Shall we agree never to lie to one another?" Obi-Wan mused as he looked down at Jupiter's feet, noticing the rather broad collection of books that she had assembled and had seemingly flown through. "Are you by any chance trying to read all these books?"

"Well…yes…but it's a little harder than I expected." She admitted, clutching her arm against her as she exhaled. Obi-Wan glanced up at her before smiling, stooping down to pick up a book and scan over it quickly. He should have guessed that Jupiter would be stubborn and not ask for help when she needed it, he knew her well enough to know that asking others for assistance did not come easily to her.

"Is that because you cannot read very well?" Knowing that he had to choose his words carefully, Obi-Wan quickly pursued. "Anakin has only just recently admitted that his education is a little lacking, so I have started to tutor him. If you like, I can offer you some assistance as well." His warm eyes met Jupiter's which looked surprised yet still uncertain, embarrassed at her lacking of knowledge.

"I wouldn't want to waste your time, Obi, you have plenty to do and I'm sure I can manage if I just be patient with myself…" She trailed off when Obi-Wan lifted a hand and the books at her feet started to float, rising up to return themselves to the shelves at the Jedi's command before he then stretched out his hand to Jupiter, offering it freely as she blinked.

"No need to feel embarrassed. I'll only be there to guide you in the right direction." Jupiter shifted uncomfortably, uncertain for a few moments before she made up her mind and nodded her head.

"Alright, so long as you don't tell anyone." She warned him carefully, reaching out and taking his hand so that he could lead her to a seat. His eyes twinkled at her as he smiled, an expression Jupiter found that she greatly admired and drew comfort from as she instinctively drew a little closer, his hand still clasping hers.

"I will take this secret to my grave." He vowed charmingly before guiding her to a seat, allowing her to sit before he fetched a book to begin with. "Now, read to me and I'll help you." He instructed her, handing over the book and Jupiter glanced it over before frowning.

"A-A-A…Ast…" Attempting to read the title however her tongue tied up and she could not quite force the sounds from her mouth, making her grit her teeth in irritation.

"Try to be patient." Obi-Wan guided her. "The words won't come if you try to force them. Read them one sound at a time if you have to, it's your decision how quickly or slowly you read so do not worry about a thing." Feeling a little more settled at his encouragement, Jupiter slowly began to try again.

"A-S-T-R-O-N-O-M-Y." She sounded out the letters however together, the word did not make sense.

"Astronomy." Obi-Wan translated for her before flicking open the book to the first page. "Here, I'll read along with you for the first chapter then we'll see how you go." And so the tutoring began and Jupiter quickly found herself throwing all of her attention into the words, sounds and their meanings. Obi-Wan was an incredibly patient teacher and would stop to explain any word that Jupiter did not understand the meaning of, even if it were the simplest of words. "You're picking this up quickly. Anakin is not as determined and studious as you are, it seems." Obi-Wan mused after they had read several chapters, making Jupiter look up with a smile.

"No, Anakin has always been much happier tinkering with his projects than sitting down trying to read. Even though an education was offered to him with the free public school that had been set up back home, Anakin didn't like going. Shmi and I had to always plead, argue and sometimes drag him there to get him at least a small amount of an education into him." Jupiter reminisced with a small chuckle. Weekday evenings had always been a struggle attempting to encourage Anakin to take the opportunity for education as a gift but he found it boring and could barely keep still in his lessons so eventually stopped going altogether.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Obi-Wan sighed before passing the book completely into Jupiter's hands, their fingers brushing as he gave it to her to hold. "Now, continue reading at your own pace. Unfortunately I must go and see to my headstrong padawan, but please continue practicing and I will be back tomorrow at the same time where we can continue." He instructed and Jupiter nodded her head, reaching out and taking his hand in hers as she looked up at him with deep, unwavering gratitude.

"Thank you for this, Obi. This means a lot to me." She said, giving his fingers a light squeeze before she let go and quickly returned to her book, practicing the words but never really absorbing them, focusing too completely on how they sounded and what they meant. Obi-Wan watched her for a moment, a softness coming over him as he was painfully reminded of his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn. He saw his master's expressions in her face, the same eyes, same mouth shape, even some of the characteristics were the same.

When Qui-Gon had lay dying in his arms, he had revealed in confidence and strict secrecy the true heritage that Jupiter unknowingly had. She was his daughter. Obi-Wan often wondered why he had never seen it before, the moment Qui-Gon had told him that he was Jupiter's real father but had purposefully kept it from her, Obi-Wan had been unable to stop seeing his master in the young girl's features, yet her face was much softer and there were still some differences that hid her resemblance just enough to be able for others to not notice unless they truly paid close attention.

Obi-Wan remembered that moment well, when he had learned that by right, his now good friend was his master's only child born in complete secrecy. He had been shocked, hardly able to believe it, however he had made a vow to his master to always look after Jupiter no matter what adversity and he intended to keep that promise, for the sake of his master who could not even tell his own daughter that he loved her. Jupiter. Jupiter Jinn.

Blinking himself awake Obi-Wan hastily turned away, realising that he had been staring however Jupiter had been too engrossed in her book to notice, silently practicing the words though her lips moved as she read. Once Obi-Wan was gone she glanced up, frowning slightly. Through her high sensitivity, Jupiter could sense that something troubled Obi-Wan, a heavy weight pressing on his mind however she had chosen not to question him about it, choosing not to pry on his own matters. She knew that Obi-Wan had the sense to come to her if he needed her help, he was not as stubborn as she was in that sense.

A small smile flickered on her face as she returned to the pages of her book. Most of the archive was compiled of reading tablets or computerised files that contained the information, however Jupiter had found that she much preferred the inviting material of a real book, the leather binding and aged pages smelling divine when compressed together and she found that she also enjoyed the sound of turning a page, even though it was the most simplest of pleasures. It felt more real to be reading from a page rather than a screen, so she did so whenever she could.

Settled and comfortable with Obi-Wan's tutoring now having set a basic guide for her, Jupiter continued to read to the best of her ability, using the search engine to look up the meanings of words when she did not understand them when no one was looking or quietly memorised a list for her to take to Obi-Wan tomorrow. Either way, she was happy in her own little world, reading late into the evening until she found she could barely keep her eyes open, so quietly she closed the book, returned it to its shelf then drifted away to get some sleep, weary but peaceful inside.


	18. Chapter 18

Many weeks passed with Obi-Wan returning at the same time each day to the archives where Jupiter would always be waiting without fail. She'd smile at him when she saw him approaching, eyes brilliant and keen to learn as she'd sit down and let him teach her all he knew about reading, writing and he even began to teach her new languages.

Jupiter was always amazed by the sheer amount of knowledge Obi-Wan seemed to possess, realising that his intelligence was something that he did not boast or convey often, however as he taught her, Jupiter felt like she came to know who Obi-Wan really was. When teaching, he was in her element, so she relaxed in the knowledge that Anakin was in good hands.

"You are an incredibly quick learner." Obi-Wan mused as Jupiter flawlessly compiled a report on the temple's energy efficiency which Master Windu had asked her to prepare so that he may hand it over to the council. "Your literacy skills are superb and you are writing very articulately." Jupiter only gave a little smirk as she continued to write, eyes never lifting from the screen as she added in all her findings into the presentation.

"I had an excellent tutor." She answered and Obi-Wan's smile deepened. He found great solace in Jupiter's company. Together they were eager to learn and often debated on matters such as history, art, literature and science, though Jupiter also preferred the topic of politics, Obi-Wan himself was not so keen but often succumbed to her whims, unable to refuse. "The energy readings from the ventilation system seem to be a little high this month, I suspect that there may be something wrong with the fans in sector three as it is far too warm in that area." Jupiter informed him, pointing to her schematics. "It seems to be a minor fault but it needs to be fixed quickly."

"I'll keep my eye on it. How about the readings from the training rooms?" Obi-Wan asked, making a note down as they worked together. Jupiter's eyes flicked across her screen, quickly absorbing the information before beginning to speak though her fingers continued typing all the while.

"Well, you can expect a significantly higher level of energy output from these four sectors, including that of communication links due to the higher amount of energy required." Jupiter shrugged. "I see no issue, although we have been having a few fluxes these past couple of days. This may suggest that there might be a bug in the communications programming but the possibility is very minor." Nodding his head, Obi-Wan made the note as Jupiter leaned back, her report now finished. "I think it's done, I just hope it meets Master Windu's standards."

"I see no issue, it is a very well compiled report, even by my standards." Giving him a little shove, Jupiter smiled at him.

"Show off. I'll send this to him now if you think it's ready. He wanted it by sundown and time's almost up." Jupiter sent her master the information through the comm. link that was fixed to the bracer she wore at her wrist. It had become a standard issue to Jedi of her age and it was a faster way to get into communication with everyone else when there was not time to find them. "Master Windu, I have the report ready and waiting for you." Jupiter informed, speaking into the microphone chip hidden in the bracer and waited for a response.

 _"Send it over padawan."_ His deep and brooding voice responded after a moment so Jupiter sent the information into the receiver chip she carried and relayed it to her master.

"Sending now. I hope it's everything you need, Master." She said, watching as the information disappeared from her screen and a few seconds later, Windu answered.

 _"Very good, the report has been received."_ He informed her and Jupiter relaxed, glad that it was all over. _"But now I have another task for you. I need you to go to Naboo to act as a peace keeper between a diplomatic meeting between the Gungans and the Queen."_ Instantly Jupiter raised her head, a little surprised. _"It's important that peace be maintained, a lot is riding on this meeting going successfully. Do not allow anything to stop those negotiations."_

"Understood Master, but are you sure you wish to send me? I've only been training for a year, do you think I am ready for a task like this on my own?" Jupiter worried over everything that might go wrong. On her own she would not be able to help much should fighting occur being she would be going alone. Sensing her distress, Obi-Wan reached out and gently placed a hand on her shoulder as to reassure her.

 _"I am confident you will be able to respond correctly in any given situation. Besides, there is very little chance of a conflict occurring, it is just a precaution that your presence is necessary. Tensions between the two peoples are still high as peace has only been instigated for a year."_ Thinking carefully Jupiter relayed the information over in her mind before she drew herself up a little taller, nodding her head.

"Understood. I will do my best." She vowed, hearing a bleep where the all the required information she needed had been sent to her bracer. Unsure of what to expect and a little nervous, Jupiter turned and looked towards Obi-Wan who looked relaxed and it gave her the encouragement that she needed.

"I am sure everything will go just swimmingly." Obi-Wan assured her as Jupiter checked out her orders, making sure she memorised everything including her flight details.

"Well if things do go wrong, I can always blame you for your optimism." The both of them chuckled, smiling at one another before Jupiter minimised the information real that she had been given and began to make preparations. "I'll be back in a few rotations, keep Anakin out of trouble until I get back."

"It is technically my job, my dear, but I will do my best." Keeping her nerves under control, Jupiter neatened up the station she had been working at and made to put things away but Obi-Wan assured her that he would handle it. "You just go and get yourself ready. I'll put everything away here."

"Thank you Obi." Jupiter exhaled, grateful for his help before she turned and hurried back to her quarters to gather what few things she would need. She did not expect that she would need much, however she liked to be prepared. Of course, first and foremost was her weapon. Since she had not yet earned the right to build her own lightsaber, Jupiter had to make do with a training one that all younger padawans practiced with.

The blade glowed a soft aqua blue, yet Jupiter was greatly anticipating the time when she would be able to build her own lightsaber. She had studied the practice reverently and sat in many of Master Yoda's lectures about the building of a lightsaber and its great importance to a Jedi Knight. Once Jupiter had gathered what she needed, she headed towards the space port where a shuttle would be waiting to take her to the ship that would transport her to Naboo, however before she could even leave the temple, she sensed someone racing towards her and instantly she smiled, turning around to see Anakin hurrying after her.

"Wait up! Jupe! Wait! Don't leave!" He called out, disturbing the peaceful hum that surrounded the temple but neither of them cared.

"Hey racer, what's got you in such a hurry?" Jupiter questioned as Anakin skidded to a halt in front of her, panting for breath as his close cropped hair stood up on end, making Jupiter smile fondly down at him.

"Are you really going to Naboo? Can I go too?" He questioned quickly, reaching out and grasping onto her sleeve. "Are you going to see Padme again? And Jar Jar? I can be helpful, I know I can! Just let me come along with you!"

"Whoa there, slow down Annie." Jupiter tried to calm him, reaching out and ruffling his hair. "You're all worked up, take deep breaths and catch your breath." Anakin scowled slightly out of impatience but did as Jupiter said, breathing deeply to calm down. "As for you coming along I wouldn't have a problem with it, but it's not up to me. You'd have to ask Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council for permission to come." Crestfallen, Anakin's shoulders slumped.

"But there's no way they'd let me go!"

"And for good reason." A voice joined the conversation and Jupiter looked up to see Obi-Wan walking towards them, descending the stairs with a stern look on Anakin. "You have yet to complete the training exercise I set for you yesterday. Until you can master your basics, there is no chance that you will be allowed on any kind of mission for the council."

"But Jupiter started training the same time I did, why does she get to go?" Anakin protested, pouting slightly and Jupiter had to laugh at the immature expression he had fixed to his features.

"Because, my young impatient padawan, Jupiter has studied properly and mastered all of her basic training and is now on a more advanced level." The master levelled his stern expression at his apprentice and Jupiter watched, seeing that Anakin was getting close to the edge as the anger rolled off of him in waves, so with a loving touch of her hand to his shoulder, she turned him around to face her properly and diffuse the situation.

"It's okay racer, I promise that you'll be going out on missions soon enough." Jupiter promised him, crouching down and gripping his upper arms gently. "But you have to train hard. There's no shortcuts on this, so try to apply the same level of focus to what Obi-Wan is trying to teach you as you do when fixing a droid or some broken machinery, deal?" Pouting still, Anakin nodded his head. "Good. I'll tell Padme you said hello, okay? Maybe I'll even bring you back a gift." With a wink Jupiter swooped forwards and kissed Anakin's cheek, making him yelp and protest in disgust, wiping away her kiss as he glared at her but unable to hide the small smile that she had earned from him. "Now behave and do what you're told otherwise you'll have to deal with me once I get back." Ruffling his hair one last time, Jupiter turned and gave Obi-Wan a final smile and nod of her head before setting off to the shuttle, her grip tightening on her backpack as she nibbled on her lower lip.


	19. Chapter 19

When Jupiter finally landed on Naboo, she took a moment to breathe in the fresh air and listen to the beautiful sounds around her that she could never find on the industrial city of Couscant. Birds, running water, the smell of grass and pine, everything that brought Jupiter great peace and fulfilment as she stepped off her ship and walked forwards, noticing a party had come to great her.

"Jooppy! Mesa so happy to see yousa again!" Instantly a widespread grin appeared on Jupiter's lips as Jar Jar came stumbling clumsily towards her, dressed neatly with a smart purple tie though as he walked, his foot accidentally kicked a droid as it passed and he fell with arms sprawled outwards, but Jupiter hurriedly held out a hand and caught him, using the Force to levitate him off the ground. "Huh?"

"It's good to see you too Jar Jar, still a little clumsy I see." Jupiter chuckled as she set the Gungan representative on his feet and approached him, smiling as he shook himself off then beamed.

"Thankin' yousa, Jooppy!" Jupiter could not stop smiling whilst Jar Jar was around. As he vigorously shook her hand, she wondered when exactly Jar Jar had come up with her rather extraordinary nickname, one that no one else had ever come up with before.

"Master Jedi, we have been expecting you." The rest of the party were all serious looking guards and one high ranking looking noble, though Jupiter did not know who he was. She was surprised by the fact that she was addressed as master, so she quickly made to correct the stern looking man with an unpleasant expression.

"I am no master, sir. I am just a padawan at the moment, my training is yet to be completed." She informed him and the sour look worsened as she spoke. Perhaps she should have simply kept her mouth shut. "The Queen is expecting me. May I see her now?"

"Of course! Miss Padme is so lookin' forward to seein' you." Jar Jar instantly celebrated, taking Jupiter's hand and began to lead her forwards, scampering past the guards and foregoing all sense of formality, eager for Jupiter to see Padme again. "Follow mesa!"

"Watch out Jar Jar!" Squeaking in alarm Jupiter hastily pulled back, forcing Jar Jar to halt as a speeder raced past just in front of them, making Jar Jar yelp in surprise before gasping for breath.

"Hey, watch where yousa is going!" Jar Jar yelled after the speeder before giving a huff, sticking out his exceptionally long tongue after the rider before returning a grin to Jupiter. "Let's go seein' Padme, I know she awaiting you for very long time!" A little overwhelmed by Jar Jar's energy, Jupiter allowed herself to be dragged through the city and to the throne room with the guards and the unsavoury character that had come to greet her far behind. "Miss-ah Padme! Lookey lookey who is here!" Jar Jar called out loudly and instantly, a silence settled over the room.

The advisors glared at the Gungan who gulped, realising he had interrupted an important discussion however Padme rose from her throne, dressed elegantly and her face painted with the traditional style of her people. "Welcome back Jupiter, we are so glad you could be here with us." Padme greeted so Jupiter hurriedly gave a formal bow, greeting Padme as a queen.

"Your Majesty, I am honoured to be here at your service." She spoke with as much clarity as her voice could afford, ignoring the uptight advisors and nobles as Padme approached, smiling warmly and reached out to clasp her hands.

"Thank you for bringing her here safely, Jar Jar." Padme nodded to the Gungan who rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"It was ah nothing." He assured her and both girls smiled at him before their eyes returned to one another.

"You must be tired after your journey, please rest as much as you like, Jar Jar will be your escort until the negotiations tomorrow. Think of Theed as your home, you may go anywhere you choose." Padme informed Jupiter who nodded her head in understanding. "I will finish here as swiftly as I can so that I may join you later. Please forgive me for not being able to attend you sooner."

"It is no trouble, Your Majesty, I would be glad for some rest." Jupiter admitted, giving another bow before she was led away by Jar Jar, who became a little lost almost as soon as they left the throne room.

"Mesa knowing your chambers are around here somewhere." He frowned in thought, looking left and right before clasping his hands over his head in a panic. "Oh no, wesa are bein' lost!"

"Calm down Jar Jar." Jupiter chuckled, reaching out and patting his shoulder. "There's no need to panic. Let's just start with forward, shall we? Whenever in doubt, forward is always the way to go. That's what my master taught me." She informed him and together, they walked forwards and eventually, they wound up at the guest rooms where Jar Jar showed Jupiter her room, though they got there purely by accident.

Jupiter dropped off her few possessions then sat down with Jar Jar to eat some food that had already been prepared for her. Jar Jar's tongue whipped out to grasp some fruit which he then quickly snatched back up into his mouth and Jupiter could not help but giggle at his antics, enjoying his ridiculous and comical character which was his natural personality. She found it impossible to be nervous around him and she found herself greatly relaxed.

"You know Jar Jar, I think I'll feel a lot better knowing you're close by in the negotiations tomorrow." Jupiter admitted as she cut up her food and ate a little more slowly, though Jar Jar had to thump his chest and cough to dislodge some food he had not managed to swallow properly.

"Huh? Yousa being nervous?" He questioned and Jupiter bashfully nodded her head.

"But I won't be with you there. You're just so natural to be around, Jar Jar. You're not afraid to be who you really are and even when you're being maladroit or getting us lost, your personality is one that always makes me smile. It's a good gift that you have, you should realise that you have it." She mused to him, though Jar Jar scratched his head in confusion.

"What is dis word meaning?" He asked and Jupiter blinked before she understood.

"Maladroit, it is another way to say that someone is clumsy." Jupiter explained to him though her words were kindly and softly spoken. "It's a very special talent that you have, don't be ashamed of it."

"Mesa knowing dat mesa clumsy, Gungans banish mesa for causing accidents!" Jar Jar told her and Jupiter blinked before laughing, asking exactly what happened so Jar Jar spouted into a detailed account of what happened with him accidentally tripping over his own feet whilst carrying some spare parts for the shield system and dropped them into the reactor which caused all the city's shields to drop, causing mass damage and would have killed all of his people had they not been able to breathe underwater.

Of course, Jupiter found this story hilarious and soon enough, Jar Jar was telling her all of his stories about him being clumsy and causing various accidents until she was in fits of laughter, unable to contain herself and he laughed with her, a strange honking sound that amused Jupiter thoroughly. When Padme eventually joined them, she was startled to find the both of them practically falling apart in stitches, laughing joyously and Jupiter insisted that she relax and hear some of Jar Jar's stories.

"They'll make you relax tomorrow, and if things go sour or you're feeling overwhelmed, then maybe you can just think of one of Jar Jar's stories and then you'll feel better again." Jupiter insisted, grinning from ear to ear. "It always helps me whenever I feel nervous, so sit and join us!" Giddy with the euphoria of too much laughter, Jupiter pulled a rather flustered Padme into a seat and Jar Jar launched back into his story, earning barely controlled giggles from the queen who had abandoned her formal attire and wiped her face clean to visit her guest, the two of them smiling broadly as Jar Jar flung his arms high up to signify the size of the explosion he had accidentally caused and fell off his chair.

"Jar Jar!"

"Mesa okay!" He waved an arm from the floor to signal that he was unhurt as Padme and Jupiter recovered, coughing, giggling and gasping for air until finally, they were calm once more.

"It is so good to see you again, a year gone already since you left to become a Jedi Knight." Padme sighed, sinking back into her chair and helped herself to some of the sweets and treats she had ordered be prepared for Jupiter's room so that she could have every comfort affordable. "How is your training going? How is Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"My training is progressing quite steadily, thankfully there have not been any troubles starting my training so yet thus far, I am able to keep pace with all the other students." Jupiter said as Jar Jar untangled himself from his chair, a mess of limbs. "Anakin was very disappointed not to be coming with me this time, he really wanted to see you again but he was made to stay back at the temple to continue training." Padme smiled softly, fondly remembering the boy from Tattooine that she had met not too long ago. "Obi-Wan is training him and although they have their differences, as a team they work surprisingly well. They complement one another's strengths and weaknesses effectively and I anticipate seeing them work together in action one day."

"I am glad to hear it." Padme responded, smiling warmly. The two talked for a little while longer before Padme offered to give Jupiter a tour, so the three of them left the comforts of the well equipped and rather lavish room to explore the even more beautiful palace of the capital city, Padme giving a rather in depth and knowledgeable account of its history as they walked.

Jupiter remained amazed at everything she saw, glad that she was able to once more watch the beautiful sunset of her home world. It was odd to think about the fact that Jupiter was actually born on this planet and it saddened her that she had not been able to grow up running through the luscious grass and learn from a very early age.

"Padme, you wouldn't by any chance know anything about the Tan family, would you?" Jupiter asked tentatively, wondering if it was a good idea to bring up the subject. Padme looked a little surprised but quickly her expression became saddened and pensive.

"Why yes of course, everyone knows about the tragedy of the Tan family. Their line was completely wiped out when they tried to uncover a drug smuggling operation which was bringing in banned substances and introducing it into drinks to make people become addicted to it without their knowing." She explained, walking along gracefully through the gardens which overlooked the city. "We were since able to track down the leaders of the smuggling ring and bring them to justice, but not without heavy consequences. It was long before I became Queen, before I was born even, however everyone knows of the incident. It was tragic."

"I see." Jupiter exhaled softly, relaxing her tense shoulders. She should have known not to ask as she did not know what she stood to gain. Qui-Gon had told her that her family had all been killed, so what else was there to know about them? Glancing across, Padme watched the expression that her Jedi friend wore and her quick mind attempted to draw a reason for the strange question but could find no solution.

"Why do you ask?"

"I have heard of them through Master Qui-Gon Jinn. I had hoped that he had been wrong when he told me that they all had been killed as there were questions which I wanted to ask them, but I was foolish to hope." Jupiter explained ambiguously but then smiled. "But it's alright, I am not disappointed since I knew what answer to expect." Jar Jar blinked, looking between the two of them before he leaned forwards.

"Yousa should not being sad Joopy, wesa going to help lots and lots of people tomorrow, be happy for da livin'." He tried to soothe her and strangely, his words had an immediate effect. Jupiter found it easier to let go, choosing to not worry about who her family were or how they had met her end, electing to put it all behind her and focus on her mission which was at this present moment to maintain peace.

"You're right Jar Jar." Jupiter agreed, smiling at him. "We have to focus on the people who need us, nothing else matters but them." Resolute and feeling oddly confident, Jupiter lifted her head and Padme immediately noticed the difference in her stride and character. Jupiter floated, walking with a serene pride and smoothness that emanated buoyancy and calm collectiveness. Smiling, Padme gave a single nod to Jar Jar before quickening her step to keep pace.


	20. Chapter 20

The presence of the Gungans was obviously greatly unwanted by a large majority of the people of Naboo. The people themselves were welcoming, however those in power preferred to sit as far away from their amphibious residents as possible. Jupiter noticed how most looked disapproving even as Padme tried to encourage a more peaceful tone by suggesting better relations be established between the two inhabitants of the planet through trade, however she was greatly opposed by one of the councilmembers who immediately protested.

"To share our resources and technology with such…uncivilised creatures is a blasphemy against our good nation!" He declared, thumping a fist on the table and the insult did not go unanswered by the Gungans who all growled and gripped onto their weapons more tightly. Jupiter frowned slightly at the diplomat, noticing it was the same one who had met her off the spacecraft.

"Councilman Kirk, please. We are here to maintain _peace_." Padme informed him in the sternest tone Jupiter had ever heard from the young queen, however the damage had been done and now Boss Nass was writhing in fury, his voice booming outwards.

"Yousa tinken' dat Gungans are lesser people dan yousa?" He demanded, rising from his feet and instantly tensions were high, everyone spouting off their arguments and threatening the other species as several went for weapons, the guards of both parties beginning to square off against one another.

"Peace! Everyone, I command that you be silent." Padme rose to her feet quickly however no one paid her any attention. Jupiter was appalled at the lack of diplomacy that she saw, eyes narrowing sharply as several fights began to break out. Padme looked to her imploringly so Jupiter stepped forwards, reaching out to pick up a chair and once she had it high enough above the ground, she planted it down with all her strength so that a resounding crack of sound shattered the air, causing many to jump and a stunned silence followed as Jupiter lifted her head proudly and flung out a hand.

The humans were dragged backwards from the Gungans and Jupiter guided them back to their seats, forcing them to sit down as they cried out in alarm. "The Queen has ordered for silence." Jupiter announced, pulling back her hood so that everyone could look at her properly. "The peace will be maintained or further action will be required. You people think you are all high and mighty, yet you act with less grace than a lowlife from the pits of the Outer Rim. The Gungans are your guests, perhaps you should treat them with the respect that they rightfully deserve, after all without their help you would have never been able to reclaim your home." Jupiter's powerful and diplomatic words struck a chord with several of the politicians, sinking a little ashamedly into their seats as Jupiter gave a bow to Boss Nass. "My sincerest of apologies, Your Honour."

"Hmm…yousa is ah wise…mesa like yousa." He nodded his head in approval as he then clapped his hands, ordering his own men to stand down. Jar Jar physically fainted from the relief as everyone once more settled down and Padme remained standing, giving her own apology to the Gungan leader as Jupiter resumed her position, carefully scanning the surroundings however when another comment from Councilman Kirk caught her attention, she glowered at him.

"Naboo is and will always be under the jurisdiction of our authority, I do not see why this peace meeting is even necessary. You Gungan slime have already signed the treaty, therefore peace is guaranteed and should you break the treaty then we would have every right to fall upon your foul smelling world and…" Suddenly the councilman lost his words, gasping sharply and starting to claw at his mouth.

"Councilman? Councilman, are you alright?" Padme questioned, grasping her arms of her throne with worry however as Jupiter lowered her hand, the councilman started to gurgle out his words.

"I…I…" Looking around fearfully, Jupiter gave him a pointed glare so he swallowed, massaging his jaw before shaking his head. "I have nothing to say." Satisfied, Padme swiftly moved on so that no further interruptions were had. Overall Jupiter found the meeting tedious and rather boring, however she was glad that when it ended agreements had been made and the Gungans were satisfied that the treaty should remain intact.

"Phew! Mesa worried there would be big fight!" Jar Jar exhaled with relief as the Gungans were seen off in a grand and formal farewell. "Yousa were amazing in dere!"

"Thank you Jar Jar. It was my job to keep the peace and so I did what I had to do. I'm just glad it's all over and it all went to plan." She exhaled, rubbing her forehead before smirking to herself. She'll never forget the look on that councilman's face when she froze his tongue by will of the Force. If he couldn't use his tongue then he could not speak, it was simple logic in Jupiter's mind. "But I think I will be glad to get back. My master will be anxious to hear my report."

"You be taking care of yousa, Joopy." Jar Jar told her and she nodded her head, giving him an embrace for farewell before paying her respects to Padme. The two embraced quickly and Padme held onto Jupiter's hands, inviting her to stay longer but Jupiter told her that it was imperative that she return to her duties as quickly as possible.

"In that case, send my best to our friends, especially Anakin." She smiled, nodding her head and let go, ordering that Jupiter be taken good care of during the journey. Jupiter gave a formal bow to the queen and her council which they returned with gratitude before allowing her to leave. Jupiter was sad to leave her favourite planet behind, however she could not help but feel anticipation to return back to the Jedi Temple so that she could continue studying, working and learning. It had felt too long since she had had a lesson in language with Obi-Wan and she avidly awaited resuming the private time she had with her dear friend.


	21. Chapter 21

Jupiter stood facing Master Windu and the rest of the Council, silent as the each contemplated quietly for a moment having just heard her report. "You have done well, young one." Master Plo-Koon finally spoke, breaking the silence and Jupiter allowed herself to relax as she turned to bow her head.

"Thank you master." She answered him before looking expectantly towards Windu, wondering what she should do now, however it was Master Yoda who spoke.

"Agreed, the council has, that you may construct your lightsaber." He announced and instantly Jupiter's eyes widened, gasping softly as excitement instantly flooded through her. A lightsaber, her own lightsaber. She could barely believe her own ears as Yoda smiled and nodded his head softly at her. "Yes. Ready, we think you are. Assures us of your great progress, your master does."

"I will escort you to the Crystal Caves of Ilum where you will be required to claim your own kyber crystal to begin the construction of your own lightsaber." Master Windu informed her, rising to his feet. "This is a highly important and ancient tradition of our order, you must listen to everything I will tell you."

"You have my word, Master." Jupiter assured him, nodding her head eagerly. "I promise." Satisfied, Master Windu nodded his head and began to walk forwards, expression never once changing.

"We leave immediately." Blinking, Jupiter's mouth opened, gaping slightly before she hurriedly bowed to the council then ran after her master, jogging to keep up with his powerful strides.

"So what colour lightsaber will I get? Do I get to choose? No I don't think so, the archives don't record anything of a Jedi choosing the colour of their lightsaber…how long will it take to get there? Are there any other rituals or rites that I should be aware of?" She questioned however Master Windu halted, lifting a hand and instantly Jupiter fell silent as his gentle request for silence.

"Patience, my padawan." He spoke, voice rumbling deeply. "All will be explained in due time. For the moment, let's just get there first." Nodding her head in understanding, Jupiter fell into step beside her master, struggling to contain her excitement as they left the temple and headed to their spacecraft. She had not realised that Windu planned to take her to get her crystal so soon. Of course, she had already constructed the outer shell of the lightsaber in one of their many lessons, always under the careful and watchful eye of her master.

Windu did not explain anything on the way there so she presumed that he would tell her what she would need to do when they arrived, however time could not move quickly enough in Jupiter's opinion. Ever since her first day of becoming a padawan she had been looking forward to the day that she could build and put together her own lightsaber. She had already read through every log and file referring to the choice weapon of the Jedi and she had based her construction on a very particular design though adjusted it slightly to suit her.

In addition, she knew that some Jedi would meditate for many days on their crystal to harness it's power and although it was no longer a necessary practice, it was one that Jupiter had decided that she would do to keep up tradition and ensure that she and the crystal were perfectly attuned. Glancing over to Master Windu, Jupiter's eyes fell to his lightsaber which he kept close at his side. "Master?" She asked and his stern eyes turned to her. "Why is your lightsaber purple? Yours is the only one of such a colour, they say in the archives that it is extremely sporadic to see such a crystal arise." She asked him quietly, sitting neatly in her seat opposite her master who looked down to his lightsaber.

"A Jedi does not choose their crystal." He answered, reaching down and lifting up his lightsaber before igniting the blade, the bright purple instantly casting a delicate glow about his face. "The crystal always chooses their companion. You must sense it through the Force otherwise it will be impossible to harmonise with it." Calmly Windu closed the blade but then opened his palm, allowing the weapon to float across to Jupiter who's eyes widened in shock. She had never been allowed to hold her master's weapon before, in fact she had come to learn that if anyone even dared touch it Master Windu would be extremely displeased.

Taking this golden opportunity Jupiter stretched out her hand and took it, blinking in surprise as the weight dropped into her hand. "It's a little heavier than I would have expected." She murmured, turning it over and inspecting it closely. "It's incredible." Nodding his head Windu waited a few moments more before holding out his hand, requesting his weapon back so Jupiter guided it back to him, opening her fingers and allowing it to leave her. "How will I know which crystal is the one meant for me?"

"You'll know. Simply walk with the Force and it will guide you." Lifting his head Master Windu sensed they were approaching their destination so he nodded his head, signalling that Jupiter should prepare so she rose to her feet and pulled on a thick coat that had been supplied to her, closing it up and pulling up the hood as she had been warned that it would be extremely cold. Their shuttle landed on the ground and the moment the ramp was lowered the two Jedi stepped out into the blistering cold, a shiver settling over Jupiter as she stared around her.

Snow and ice was everywhere around her. Although she had been warned that it would be cold, the word hardly began to describe how freezing it was outside. "Hurry, the dawn is approaching." Windu instructed, striding forwards seemingly unfazed by the blistering wind and snow so Jupiter drew herself up and refused to show weakness, wading her way through the snow and followed Master Windu's reassuring figure just in front of her. "Reach out with your hand, use the Force to open the way." He called out over the sound of the wind however when Jupiter looked up, all she saw was a tall mountainside of ice.

"But there's no door!" She yelled back, gripping her hood tightly around her to try and keep warm. Windu only stretched his hand outwards and closed his eyes, focusing himself on the huge block of ice that stretched far into the blizzard. Not knowing what else to do, Jupiter reached out and used the Force to find her path, trusting in its knowledge and sure enough, almost instantly she locked onto the ice ahead of her and it began to shudder, dropping with great booms of sound and Jupiter jumped violently as they pulled away to reveal the door ahead of them.

Master Windu allowed Jupiter to enter first, noticing that she was cold and got her inside where the blizzard would not so easily affect her. "You must be careful when you enter the cave, my young padawan." Master Windu warned as they entered further and Jupiter took a moment to admire the statues and the architecture of the sacred ground. "The cave will test you, seek out your weaknesses. You must remain resolute and strong, use the Force to guide you and you will be rewarded."

"I understand master." Surveying his apprentice for a moment longer Windu then lifted his hand to the giant ice crystal in the air, closing his eyes to open one of the portholes and light spilled inside, the crystal concentrating its light as he rotated it to the correct position and the moment the narrow beam of light hit the giant doorway covered in ice, it began to melt away into a rush of water which then trickled away.

"You won't have much time. Return before the door freezes back over or you'll remain trapped until the next time the sun rises." His eyes narrowed at her in warning, deadly serious however Jupiter had become rather adept at noticing when Master Windu was only putting on a façade in an attempt to scare someone, and now was one of those moments.

"If you say so master." She answered, giving a small grin before she stepped towards the cave mouth. For a moment she hesitated, looking up around the door and saw that the ice was already beginning to freeze back over. Relaxing herself and calming her mind, Jupiter entered the cave and began to walk forwards.

Very quickly she became aware that the cave was built to confuse you with several options to turn and many tunnels leading in different directions, however for the time being Jupiter continued with simply walking forwards. At least that way she would be able to find her way back out. "For a cave meant to be full of crystals, I find it severely lacking." She murmured to herself, coming to a room where she had the option of three doors, so she decided to take the one to the left and followed the route onwards.

The caves were empty, the stone bare and dull, not the smallest of glimmers anywhere in sight. "Strange, the archives did not mention the fact that the crystals were almost gone. I thought there were hundreds of thousands of them still remaining." Jupiter mused, more as a means to keep herself company. She did not like the silence that surrounded her, it made her uneasy. Taking a slow breath Jupiter folded her hands under her arms, tucking them in tight to keep her fingertips warm as she stepped onto a ledge, making to climb up a little higher however the ice cracked beneath her foot. "No!"

Before Jupiter could unlock her hands to grab onto something to keep her steady, the ground gave way underneath her and with a sharp yelp, she plunged into a deep blackness, her back sliding down an icy surface deeper and deeper until finally she skidded to a halt, breathing heavily with a racing heart as she scrambled to stand and locate a light. "Hello? Hello!" She called, spinning around as fear began to creep up her spine. "Can anyone hear me? Please help me! I can't see!"

Tight knots began to twist in her stomach and Jupiter could feel her heart rate increasing even more drastically, light gasps causing her head to spin her every part of her trembled. "Please…please I can't see…I don't know where I'm going…" Panic overwhelmed her, causing her mind to become a turmoil of scattered thoughts as she felt the walls around her seemingly press closer, the cold causing her longs to ache painfully with every breath.

Quickly she tried to scramble up a wall however the smooth surface gave her no grip and immediately she slid down again so Jupiter attempted another direction, however the walls were too close together and she could barely move. "I'm trapped. I'm trapped. I'm' going to die here…Master Windu please come, come help me!"

 _"Calm yourself, dear one."_ A soft voice whispered and immediately Jupiter went still, freezing in place as she listened to the soft echo of a familiar voice in her head. _"Use the Force. It will guide you, protect you, strengthen you. Trust in yourself."_

"Qui-Gon." Jupiter whispered, looking up and around from where she sat sprawled on the icy ground, slowing her breaths as the presence of the deceased Jedi Master surrounded her in a warmth that chased away all chills and panic. Jupiter relaxed her mind and allowed herself to meditate, chasing away her fears of blindness and inability to move so that she could focus her mind. Her hand stretched out instinctively, naturally guiding itself towards a particular energy which she sensed and after a few moments, she sensed a warm thrum and a light blossomed in the darkness, lighting her way.

Opening her eyes, Jupiter gasped softly when she saw the crystal sitting only a few feet away from her, small and unassuming yet glowing with the brilliance of a star. She moved towards it, hand still outstretched and the closer she got, the warmer she felt and the more secure. This was her crystal, there was no doubt in her mind. She could sense its harmonic vibrations, the power that it concealed. Everything in her body moved itself towards that single crystal that lay cushioned within the ice.

When her fingers curled around it, a strange electrifying tingle numbed them as she pulled it free, the light dying away however instead of being plunged into darkness, a gentle light remained from the glow of the ice around her, sunlight streaking in from above as she looked down at the hexagonally shaped crystal. "Well, it seems that you are mine now." She murmured before closing her fingers tightly around it, smiling softly as she closed her eyes. "Thank you Qui-Gon." Having no idea why she was able to hear his voice, Jupiter brushed it off as either a trick of the cave or simply her imagination running wild.

All the same, she firmly decided that it was time to leave. Ahead of her was a wall, however when she pressed her hand against it and focused the Force, it easily shattered before her and she stepped through, finding herself back on a main path and followed it around back upwards towards the main chamber, following her instincts to return to Master Windu who was patiently waiting. When he saw her silhouette beginning to emerge from within the shadows he immediately stood up, watching as his padawan stepped out from within the cave, face betraying nothing.

She stopped only when she was directly in front of him, eyes meeting his levelly before finally she lifted her hand and opened her fingers, allowing him to see her very own crystal. Instantly Windu relaxed and nodded his head in approval. "You did well."

"If I didn't know you any better master, I'd say you were worried about me." Jupiter teased him with a smile, looking up at him with an arched eyebrow, eyes full of mischief and glee from her recent victory.

"Of course not. Let's go. You can begin constructing your lightsaber once we return to Coruscant." Swiftly turning on his heel to hide his face, Jupiter caught the slight smirk that touched his face and it immediately made her feel proud and light on her feet so she happily followed after him, tucking the crystal away securely so that she would not lose it.


	22. Chapter 22

Jupiter could hardly take her eyes off her crystal. She continually pulled it out of her pocket to rub her thumb over the smooth surface and inspect it closely, trying to memorise even the smallest of details even though it was incredibly ordinary by standard. It just felt so special to her. "Now that I have my own lightsaber, will I be advancing further?" Jupiter questioned, looking up to find Master Windu had been observing her quietly. With a slow nod of his head, Jupiter smiled. "When do you think I will be ready for the trials?"

"Not for a long time yet. You are still inexperienced." He answered her diplomatically. "Although you are strong and capable for your age and you learn quickly, experience is an important factor which makes a Jedi able to think and react quickly in any given situation." Jupiter nodded her head, signalling she understood perfectly. She was in no great rush to take the trials, however she could not help but feel one step closer to her goal.

"I wish Shmi could see me now." She murmured, thinking of her adoptive mother. Since a year had gone by since Jupiter had last seen the woman she called mother, Jupiter could not help but feel nostalgic. There had been very little communication since Jupiter rarely had time to herself in which she could send word to Shmi, between training, learning and missions, spare time was just something Jupiter never had. In the spacae of a year, Jupiter had probably sent no more than five messages, though to get them to the Outer Rim was extremely difficult and there was no way Shmi could respond. Jupiter could only trust in her instincts that the messages reached her safely.

"She would be proud of what you are and even prouder to see what you will become." Blinking in surprise Jupiter lifted her head, not realising she had spoken aloud. Master Windu fixed his steady gaze on her, betraying nothing in his expression thoguh his eyes were softer than usual. "Be mindful of your emotions. Worry can cause great distress and depression if you allow it to take control. If you focus your energy then you will be able to reach out and sense your mother, even across great distances. Not many Jedi are that sensitive to the Force, however I have a feeling that you might be."

"You mean I can use the Force to communicate across large distances?" Jupiter questioned but Master Windu only smirked.

"It is possible but very few can actually succeed." Jupiter lifted herself up slightly in her seat, anticipating the challenge. Smiling happily she closed her fingers around her crystal and tucked it away into her pocket for safekeeping, content to feel its weight and warmth agaisnt her side as the ship continued to fly.

Without warning sirens began to flash and wail, bright red spinning out of control and Jupiter gave a yelp as the entire ship shuddered, forcing her to grip onto her seat as Windu's brow furrowed deeply and he opened up his communicator to speak with the ship's captain. "What is going on?!"

"We've been locked on by something, our navigational system has been hijacked and we're now entering the Outer Rim territories!" A panicked captain answered and instantly Jupiter was on high alert, flinging off her seat restraints and flew over to a window to look outside. The rush of stars suddenly halted as they exited the lightspeed travel, coming close to a planet that Jupiter did not recognise.

"We're way off course. How did this happen?" Jupiter questioned as the captain's voice came on loudspeaker.

"We don't know, the ship must have been tampered with before we left Coruscant." The captain guessed and Jupiter's brow slowly furrowed, thinking quickly.

"Are there any other ships on the scanners?" However before an answer came, the ship jerked violently and Jupiter was thrown off her feet, stumbling backwards and almost fell to the ground but managed to grasp onto the back of a chair for balance as loud clanking noises sounded from above. "We're being docked, master."

"Yes, I can hear them." He nodded his head, standing up and brushing himself off. "Be mindful of your opponents and let me do the talking." He instructed so Jupiter nodded her head, catching her breath as she stood up straight then came to her master's side, standing slightly behind him as they went to greet their unwanted visitors. The docking bay pulled them into a massive carge ship and Jupiter instantly suspected pirates. They must have planned this from the very start and there could be only one thing of value that they could want. Her crystal.

It made sense. They would hijack ships before they left the space port on Coruscant, hack their navigational system to bring them to somewhere out of the reach of the main star systems and strip them bare of everyhing of value. Jupiter theorised that these pirates had targeted this ship because they had either been tipped off of its destination or they had simply been lucky. Either way, it will only end badly for them.

The ramp was lowered and Jupiter tensed slightly, watching as the laughter filled the ship and unsavoury characters entered the ship, gripping numerous weapons and keeping a careful eye on Master Windu, Jupiter and the crew that now stood behind them. "Well, well, well, what have we here?" Jupiter arched an eyebrow, casting her eye over the pirate with careful scrutiny.

The pirates were a group of Weequay men, Jupiter could not spot a single female in the group however this did not concern her at the moment. What concerned her was the fact that she had several blaster aimed straight at her. "Whatever it is you pirates want we unforuntately will have to insist that you leave immediately." Master Windu informed them all however they only laughed scornfully.

"Bold words for a man heavily outnumbered." The Weequayian stepped forwards and Jupiter instantly clocked that he was their leader. "My name is Hondo Ohnaka and these are my men. Now, it is to my understand that you have been on a little trip to the crystal cave and have picked up a rather rare and valuable trinket. Ah! I see your little padawan hiding just there." Hondo smirked, peering around Master Windu to get a better look at Jupiter however Windu's hand dropped, instinctively holding out an arm to shield her.

"You will not be taking my padawan's crystal. It is sacred to her now, you'll have to go through me to get it." He warned, stretching out a hand and instantly his own lightsaber jumepd into his hand and instantly it ignited. Jupiter glanced up to her master, a little surprised at the level of protectiveness he was demonstrating but she smiled all the same, comforted by his presence and turned to face the pirates also.

"Dear me. And here I was hoping we would be able to get along like civilised people." Hondo sighed, giving a shake of his head before a deadly smirk touched his features. Jupiter felt a pang of warning shoot through her, senses set on high alert as Hondo pulled out a flat disc and tossed it onto the ground.

"Master! Look out!" Jupiter jumped forwards, trying to push Master Windu out of the way however when the disc opened, large bolts of electricity jumped outward and locked onto Master Windu, making him yell and cry out as his body was stunned, going quickly into a state of paralysis as Jupiter's junior lightsaber flew to hand, green blade rushing out and she deflected the bolts that came her way as the rest of the crew were takend down by bolt blasters.

"Quite quick on your feet, aren't you?" Hondo chortled, grinning from ear to ear. "But never mind. Those lightsabers will do you no good when faced with my genius." Without warning he suddenly turned on her, blasting repeatedly and Jupiter had to move quickly to deflect the bolts however as others of his own gang joined in, Jupiter became quickly overwhelmed and she was struck.

Her body instantly flared with pain and she cried out, hitting the floor as her entire body went numb and her eyes slammed shut, knocked completely unconscious. Hondo smirked, spinning his blaster over his finger before slinging it into his holster. "Take them as hostages. The Jedi will make good ransom. Throw the others into the brig." He ordered and his men quickly hurried to do his bidding. Althoguh young, Hondo Ohnaka was a pirate that none dared question. His authority was absolute as was his strength, being clever helped also as no one could ever outwit him, which gave him the edge he needed over the rest of these idiots that he had under his command.

Watching carefully he took possession of the Master Jedi's lightsaber, ensuring that he was securely bound before shipping him to a holding cell. The girl's lightsaber was not a valuable, however when they eventually found the crystal after searching her down, he smirked as he held it up to the light and watched it glint prettily. "We'll be rich, boys." He announced and they all cheered in celebration. "Let's wrap this up so we can go home and get a drink!" The sentiments were highly shared and everyone hurried to take the valuables, the cargo ship turning about face so that they could make the trip back to their base of operations.

Meanwhile, Jupiter slowly came round only to find she was being held in a cell with her wrists locked to the wall above her head. "Master!" She called out, quickly looking around to see him in the cell next to her, still out cold. That was a dirty trick those pirates pulled, knocking out her master before he could even realise what was happening, did they have no honour? "Master are you alright? Please wake up."

"Oi, be quiet in there!" A gruff voice shouted and Jupiter looked up to see a few pirates keeping guard. In another cell she saw the rest of the crew in a cell opposite.

"You will regret this." Jupiter warned them, smirking slightly as she spoke in a singsong voice. "When I get out of here, I'm going to beat you all into pulps."

"I said be quiet!" The pirate spun around, glaring at her but she merely stuck out her tongue, antagonising him further. "Why you…!" Stomping over with heavy footsteps Jupiter waited as he opened the door, grasping a shock staff in one hand and made to poke her with it, however before he could do so Jupiter opened her hands and gave a minute wave, focusing the Force onto the pirate.

"You will unshackle me and leave quietly." She murmured in a soft but authoritative tone, eyes never shifting from the pirate as he froze in place.

"I…I…" He stuttered, eyes going slightly hazy as the Force manipulated his mind. "I will unshackle you and leave quietly." He finally answered, dropping the staff and moved closer. Jupiter waited until the pirate had unlocked her from her bonds before she exhaled, watching as he turned around and drifted away, leaving the crackling staff behind so she slowly picked it up as the other pirate guard frowned.

"Hey, what are you doing you idiot-!" Quickly opening her hand the pirate flew forwards, giving a sharp cry as Jupiter flipped the staff around and jabbed the pirate in the gut, sending powerful volts of electricity into his body before he dropped to the ground with a soft groan.

"I warned you." She tusked her tongue before opening her hand towards the ship's crew, unlocking their door before she went to see to her master. "Return to the ship and prepare to escape. I'll retrieve our weapons and cause a distraction so that no one will notice our departure." She informed them, her quick mind already formulating a plan in her head.

"Yes ma'am." They all nodded, hurrying out of their cell and two of them came to fetch Master Windu, lifting up his arms and carrying him away as he remained unconscious.

"Please take good care of him." Jupiter worried, biting on her lip as she watched her master be rather unceremoniously dragged away. Glancing around she followed the others out of the brig and took the lead, making sure that the way was clear before giving them the go ahead. "Follow this path, it should take you back up to the main hanger if my theory is correct." She ordered them. "This is an old model ship and its format is rather predictable, you just need to go towards the south end towards the hanger and our ship should be docked there.

"Understood." They answered, looking slightly nervous so Jupiter gave them an encouraging smile.

"It's alright, I'll cause a distraction whilst you wait here. Once everyone is out of the way, you'll be free to move." Jupiter glanced around, making sure that no one had yet noticed them before the crewmen hid in a supply closet at her direction, keeping themselves hidden away before she hurried off to find the control room.

She kept herself low, moving silently as she listened and sensed anyone close by, gripping the voltage staff in her hands. Closing her eyes, she immediately sought out her crystal and locked onto its unique signature, feeling it pull her towards it so she moved forwards, walking down the corridor. "Hey!" A shout came from behind so Jupiter immediately whirled around, thrusting out a hand and the pirate flew towards her, fingers closing around his throat as her eyes narrowed dangerous. "Don't…don't kill me."

"Believe me, I wouldn't waste the energy." She answered him before tossing him aside, allowing him to drop before hitting the pirate with her weapon. "But I'll admit, it is still satisfying to hit a pirate." Spinning on her heel, Jupiter strode forwards. The crystal pulled her closer, a distinct thrumming sensation and she allowed it to be her guide. Slowing down her pace Jupiter listened, hearing the distinct sounds of laughter so she presumed that the majority of the pirates were in the mess hall drinking.

Waiting to make certain that they were all occupied, Jupiter hurriedly moved further inwards to locate the control room first. "What I wouldn't give to have Artoo with me right now." She whispered with a sigh, knowing it would be much easier if he could simply download the schematics of the ship for her to find an easier route to the ship's controls.

Hearing someone approaching Jupiter quickly disengaged the electricity of her staff, quietening it instantly then silently pushed herself up off the ground to hold herself up above a door, feet spread wide to press against the walls either side, using the staff as extra balance as two pirates walked past underneath her. "…when we get into contact with those Republicans, we'll all be rich!"

"Aye, those Jedi won't ever leave two of their own to our mercy, they'll do whatever it takes to free them but they're peace keepers, which means they wouldn't dare try attack us!" The two laughed as they continued, eventually leaving Jupiter's sight so she allowed herself to drop down once more, exhaling with relief before turning around and following her instincts until finally she made it to the control room.

Inside she could sense several pirates so she levelled her breathing, clearing her mind before walking forwards and opening the door. "Huh?" A few eyes turned around to see who was entering, hearing the door slide open but before they could even react, Jupiter launched herself into the room, making a forward roll to keep low before rushing straight into the fight. "It's one of the Jedi, they're loose!"

Terrified cries rung in Jupiter's ears as she swept through the control room, knocking out each and every pirate she came across until finally, she stood in a room full of passed out bodies and silence followed. "Well that went better than expected." She mused before taking a seat, tapping away at the controls. Jupiter put everything that she had taught herself about technology into practice, turning off the security system and locked all doors to trap the pirates inside, opening a clear path for the crew and her master to get to the ship.

Flipping a few switches, Jupiter smiled with satisfaction as sirens began to wail in alert, causing everyone who was not trapped in the mess hall or in a room to instantly start to panic and rush towards the source of the sound. "And this is where I exit." Jupiter mused to herself, quickly rising from her chair but before she left, she picked up a fallen blaster and fired upon the control panel, causing it to spark and whirr with sound as the damage was made irreversible.

Hearing heavy feet pounding towards her Jupiter abandoned the shock staff and kept a hold of the blaster, rushing out of the control room and raced away, locking onto the signature of her crystal once more and allowed it to lead her closer. "There she is, blast her!" Instantly Jupiter dove out the way, flipping out of reach as several blast bolts fired after her but missed by miles as she tucked herself away, pressing her back against the wall to keep herself out of sight.

Using her sensitive ears and usage of the Force to anticipate when the pirates would appear, Jupiter waited until the last moment before stepping out into view and fired four blast bolts set on stun. Each of the pirates fell, groaning as they struck the ground heavily and Jupiter paused a moment before spinning around on her heel and striding forwards, eyes narrowed in focus. "I'm coming for you next Hondo Ohnaka." She warned darkly, grip tightening on her weapon as she was pulled towards the Captain's quarters.

Meanwhile, everyone else was rushing towards the control room to put out the fire that Jupiter had started by blasting the controls, however inside she could sense Hondo waiting. Blasting the lock on the door she forced it open, eyes glowing darkly as she stepped inside to the dimly lit room. "My, you are certainly a stubborn and persistent." The pirate captain mused, swirling his alcoholic drink as he smirked with amusement at the young padawan.

"I am tenacious by nature." Jupiter shrugged simply, training her weapon on the pirate. "You have some things that belong to me and my master. Return them immediately and I might consider leaving you alive." She warned and for a brief moment, Hondo was unsure whether or not she meant it. The unwavering resilience and fire in her eyes proved her to be in a dangerous state of mind, so he decided to proceed with caution.

"Surely you can see I am unarmed." He lifted his hands to prove that he held no weapon. "I thought it was against the Jedi custom to attack an unarmed citizen."

"I'm still learning." Stepping closer Jupiter never pulled her eyes away from Hondo, however she reached out with her senses. The crystal was here and she was certain that it was on his person, however she also saw that Hondo had both lightsabers within reach of him. This would not be easy, she did not really want to hurt the pirate, however she may have to in order to get back her crystal.

"In that case…" In a flash Hondo had grasped one of the lightsabers and ignited it, purple blade glowing brightly and Jupiter reacted on instinct, pulling the other lightsaber towards her and quickly ignited the blade as Hondo tried to slice her from head to toe. With the clash of weapons a loud hum and spark of sound bloomed, lights intermingling as Jupiter held off the blow with her one handed grip, using all the strength in her right arm to keep Hondo off her. "Let us see what your training has achieved!"

Hondo lunged at her again, probably expecting the weapon of a Jedi Master to easily outmatch that of a padawan, however within three moves Jupiter had disarmed him, twirling the blade out of his grasp and as it flew up into the air she held out her hand, heart rate relaxing as she closed her finger's around Windu's lightsaber and quickly crossed the blades across the pirate's throat. "Wait! Wait…I surrender…" He quickly panicked, holding up his hands fearfully. "You've won, you wouldn't kill a fallen opponent, would you?" Jupiter arched an eyebrow.

"You look clever, perhaps you should use that brain of yours to notice that I am much older than the usual padawan that goes to collect their crystal. Surely that says something to you?" She questioned however Hondo simply frowned at her in confusion. Jupiter rolled her eyes but did not relax, forcing Hondo to tilt back his head to avoid the blade edges. "It means that I am not your average Jedi Padawan. Now…my crystal." Pinning her green lightsaber to her belt, Jupiter opened her hand and instantly the crystal flew from Hondo's pocket and she snatched her fingers closed around it, her anxiety quickly settling the moment she had it safely back in her possession. "It was a bad idea to try and steal _my_ crystal."

"Yes, I see that now. You'll let me off with a warning, right?" Jupiter considered for a moment, looking down at Hondo in his rather pathetic state before sighing.

"Just this once. But you owe me, you hear? I spared your life, so you owe me a favour sometime in the future. Deal?" Hondo hummed in thought, considering for a moment before smirking.

"We shall see, little lady." Suddenly Jupiter became aware of sounds rapidly approaching and with a snap of his fingers, panels in the walls opened to reveal over a dozen pirates, each with a blaster pointed straight at her. "If you can leave alive, then I shall concede to your deal. However, I seriously doubt you will even make it out of this room." He informed her, however Jupiter merely smiled.

"I enjoy a challenge." Without hesitation Jupiter thrust out both hands, sending a heavy push of the Force outwards in all directions and everyone around her flew off their feet, including the captain. They fell to the ground out of control and Jupiter hurriedly leaped for the door, flying out of sight before they could recover and bolted for the hanger to make her escape.

"After her!" Hondo bellowed, growling as he struggled back to his feet and his men quickly raced after the young Jedi, yelling and firing random blaster bolts after her even though she was already way ahead of them. Her feet flew over the ground and she gripped onto Master Windu's lightsaber tightly, the crystal already tucked safely away in her pocket as she ran all the way to the main hanger, stunning anyone who came across her without hesitation and leaving a rather long trail of bodies behind her.

"Come on! We're ready to take off!" The ship's captain yelled to her as she came racing into view, heading straight for the ship which had its engines already up and running.

"Take off immediately before they get their systems back online!" Jupiter yelled, leaping onto the ramp and instantly the ship took off, the hatch sealing shut behind her and she took a deep breath as she strode forwards to the cockpit. "Set course for Coruscant, prepare the jump to light speed."

"We don't have enough fuel to get us there, ma'am. Those pirates took almost everything! We barely had time to retrieve one of the tanks and fuel up the engines again." One of the pilots explained as they hurriedly flew out of the huge cargo ship, escaping into space however the pirate's very quickly recovered their senses and turned themselves around to follow, firing a volley of blasts after them.

"Evade!" Jupiter ordered. "Where's Master Windu?"

"Still unconscious, ma'am." The captain answered, guiding the ship in sharp spins and quick turns. Jupiter's mind thought rapidly, trying to think of what to do.

"Contact the Jedi Council, I need to inform them of our situation. How much distance can we cover with the fuel that we have?" Jupiter asked, gripping onto the back of the seats as the ship shuddered violently, taking a hit however the shields held for the time being, allowing them to keep flying.

"Not far, we could possibly make a jump to the next system, however it wouldn't be long before those pirates figure out where we are. It's possible that they've put a tracker on our ship but we haven't been able to locate it." Gritting her teeth, Jupiter nodded her head.

"Set course to half the distance our fuel will allow, that should throw them off for the time being. Aim for the next inhabited planet so that we have a chance of refuelling and stocking supplies." Jupiter ordered. "Do we have a medical droid aboard? Are they able to take care of Master Windu?"

"No ma'am, we put him in one of the bunks so that he could rest but those pirates must have overdone it when they knocked him out. He's still unresponsive." A small degree of panic took Jupiter but she pushed it aside, knowing that it was up to her to remain calm. Another violent shake took the ship as one of the wings was clipped. "Making the jump to light speed in three…two…one." The stars rushed around her and Jupiter watched as they escaped with a massive jump away from the pirates however this still did not settle her.

"What is our destination?" Jupiter questioned, taking a deep breath as she stood up straight, placing her hands behind her back.

"Um…we're heading towards a planet called Tatooine." Instantly her heart leaped and Jupiter jerked forwards, staring at the chart course with wide eyes. "It's not overly populated but there are a few settlements there. Should we disengage?"

"No, we'll land. I have a few contacts there that I could possibly barter with. Aim for Mos Espa." Jupiter answered, recovering herself and put on a diplomatic façade. "Keep on track and land at the port but do not leave this ship. The people on this planet will rob you blind before you can even take two steps. I'll be with Master Windu if you need me, alert me the moment you get a message through to the Council." Hiding her excitement, Jupiter left the cockpit, waiting until the door was closed behind her before breaking out into a widespread beam. Tatooine. Perhaps now she would have a chance to see Shmi again.

As Jupiter found her way to sit by her master's side, her hand rose up to the pocket she had sewn on the inside of her clothes over her heart, pulling out the handkerchief that she had kept there ever since the day she had received it. Looking at the plain material Jupiter held it tightly, rubbing her thumb over the course material before tucking it away once more.

Looking across to Master Windu Jupiter carefully read over his vital signs. His heartbeat was a little low and he still was not waking up, so Jupiter shifted a little closer, chewing on her lower lip as she lifted a hand and hovered it over his chest. "I hope this works." She murmurs before slowly closing her eyes and placing her hand against Mace Windu's chest and focused the energy of the Force, channelling it through her.

Immediately Jupiter felt his heart beat a little harder, a soft vibration running underneath her fingers and down her palm as she used her sensitivity to heal her master's condition, whatever it may be. Slowly Windu drew in a deep breath, eyes opening gradually though it took a few moments for him to focus before he looked to his padawan who diligently continued to heal him until she realised that he was awake. "Master Windu, I'm glad you're awake." Jupiter exhaled with relief, breathing a little heavily as her hand dropped back to her side and she felt a heaviness settle over her.

"What happened? Where are we?" He demanded to know immediately, sitting up and was surprised to find that he felt no ill effects from when he had been paralysed by the pirates. It must have been his padawan's healing him, he had no idea that she had such an advanced capability, it was rare that a Jedi was able to heal someone using the will of the Force, rarer still that they were successful.

"We're en route to Tattooine. The pirates took most of our fuel supplies and there might be some damage to the ship. I've asked that a transmission be sent to the Jedi Council to inform them of our location and situation, so if we need help they can come to our aid." She informed him before explaining everything that happened from the moment she woke up in the cell. Master Windu listened attentively, nodding his head every so often until finally, Jupiter fell silent. He hid it well, but Windu was deeply impressed with his padawan's intuition.

"You did well." He praised her simply. "I need to talk with the captain, wait here and rest until we've landed." Nodding her head in agreement Jupiter lay down for a while, closing her eyes with a soft exhale as Master Windu headed for the door but he stopped, pausing to look back. Jupiter had curled up on her side but without a cover, so he silently stepped forwards and pulled out a blanket from the supplies cupboard, shaking it out before gently draping it over her. Not wanting to intrude on her rest, he walked quickly but quietly away, leaving his apprentice to recover from the ordeal she had had just escaped from in peace.


	23. Chapter 23

When the ship landed on solid ground Jupiter awoke, instantly sensing that the engines had been cut and they were settled. Immediately she rose to her feet, stepping out into the hallway and made her way outside where she saw Master Windu conversing with one of the port chaperones rather unsuccessfully. "No, I am not trying to buy anything, we just need fuel and some minor repairs!" He quickly grew exasperated as chaperone tried to offer him some dodgy items, so Jupiter wandered over.

 _"No business here today. We need fuel and some minor repairs to get us to the nearest Republican planet."_ Jupiter spoke the language effortlessly, shooing the chaperone away before giving Master Windu a nod of her head. "Watch your pockets, people will clean them out if you're not careful."

"Duly noted." He glanced around the port, unimpressed with the sheer amount of sand and lack of proper civilisation he saw. "I'll try find us what we need and search the ship for any tracking devices. In the meantime, I suppose you want to go and see your mother." Jupiter blushed slightly, biting on her lower lip as she nodded her head. Suddenly Windu's face softened, the smallest of smiles touching his face as he reached out and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Then you'd better hurry. If you're not back by the time repairs are done, we'll be leaving without you."

"Understood master, I'll be quick." She promised, suddenly beaming as she turned on her heel and fled into the city. Mace Windu watched her leave, sensing her excitement and anticipation with a soft expression. He glanced around, wondering where in the universe he should start.

"I could use a protocol droid right now." He muttered, shaking his head as he turned away. Jupiter did not stop running until she was back in Slaver's Row, dodging people and obstacles effortlessly and she did not stop until she was standing outside Shmi's house.

"Hello? Open up! It's me, Jupiter! I'm back mother!" Jupiter called, repeatedly pressing on the button to open the door and the moment it slid open, she stepped inside. Shmi blinked, stepping out from the kitchen however when she saw Jupiter standing there, she dropped everything in her hands and covered her mouth in shock, eyes instantly flooding with tears.

"Jupiter…" She whispered, staring in disbelief. Shmi could not believe how much Jupiter had changed. She looked fresh and full with softly accented features no longer gaunt and withdrawn. Her hair was much shorter, neatly trimmed and soft looking from better treatment and she dressed smartly in her padawan attire, traditional and neat. "I can't believe it…what are you doing here?"

"Mum!" Jupiter exhaled and almost choked on a sob, throwing her arms around Shmi and embraced her tightly. "It's so good to see you again, I've missed you so much." Jupiter mumbled, gripping onto Shmi tightly as the older woman instinctively pulled Jupiter closer to her.

"Oh my sweet darling, you've grown…and you look so different…tell me, are they treating you kindly at the temple? Do you get enough to eat and rest well? How is Annie, is he fitting in? Does he get in trouble often?" Shmi rattled off the questions in quick succession, pulling Jupiter down into a seat and held her hands as they sat close to one another, eyes full of happiness and their smiles simply refused to fade.

"Anakin is fine, he's advancing quickly with his training and he's developed a close bond with his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi who is also a good friend of mine." Jupiter began to explain and Shmi listened attentively. "We're both well taken care of, though neither of us really fit in with the other students, it's not all bad as we have each other and the other masters and Jedi Knights are kind towards us, so we don't really mind not having too many friends."

"I'm glad, I'm so glad…" Crying softly Jupiter reached into her pocket and pulled out Shmi's handkerchief, giving her a small grin as she handed it over and Shmi gratefully used it to wipe her eyes, giving a tiny laugh as she looked at it and her hand strayed up to the necklace that she had never once taken off since the day Jupiter had passed it to her. "You still have it. Oh Jupiter, I've been so worried about you both ever since you left. Even though I occasionally get a letter from you, it's never been quite enough to satisfy my mind until now. Seeing you makes me feel so much more at ease." She murmured before frowning slightly, gripping onto Jupiter's hands a little more tightly. "But what in the universe are you doing here?"

"My master and I were on our way back to Coruscant after collecting my own crystal so that I could construct my lightsaber." Jupiter informed her before her tone darkened. "But we got played by a bunch of pirates who pulled us off course and captured us. We managed to escape but we lost almost all of our fuel and our ship took some damage in the escape, so we landed here to hopefully get enough fuel to travel to a different star system where we'll be able to get some better help. So far we haven't been able to communicate with the Jedi Temple, so I'm assuming that our communications were blocked after we got ransacked."

"Oh my!" Shmi gasped and instantly fussed over Jupiter, demanding to know whether or not she was hurt and insisted that she have something to eat and drink. Jupiter smiled, lavishing the feeling of being doted on by a woman she loved dearly, though she insisted on helping. Jupiter could not stop talking, telling Shmi all about the temple and her training, not missing a single detail and also described all of the antics Anakin had got up to in the past year. They chuckled and laughed together, smiling as they shared a meal.

Sensing that the sun was beginning to set, Jupiter glanced sadly out of the window and Shmi instantly understood that time was not on their side. "You must go, mustn't you?" She realised and Jupiter slowly nodded her head, the smile disappearing from her face for the first time. "I understand and it's alright, Jupiter. Your place is no longer here, though you are always welcome to return."

"But I do not want to leave you here." Jupiter pressed, reaching out and gripping onto Shmi's hand securely. "I want to take you back with me. Maybe if I could get a message to the council, I could request money be sent to pay Watto to let you go." She thought but Shmi shook her head slowly, bravely smiling at her.

"It will not be as simple as that, darling one. Why would the council want to save someone like me? Besides, you told me yourself that you have no means of communications yet, so there's no way to contact them." Standing up, Shmi pulled Jupiter to her feet and wrapped up the smaller girl in her arms, tucking her chin over her head. "I'll be alright here. I can manage on my own for a little while longer until you are able to find a way. I can be very patient."

"But…" Jupiter refused to give up, however she conceded for the moment, nodding her head subjectively.

"Good girl." Shmi kissed her cheek then placed her arm through Jupiter's, walking with her out of the little hut that she had to herself to go with Jupiter back to the space port as a means to have just a little more time with her. "Stay strong Jupiter, I am so proud of everything you have accomplished, all the people you have helped. Remember to always think of others, your example can inspire thousands."

"I will, I'll remember." Jupiter promised, leaning into Shmi with a smile however when she saw Watto flapping his leathery wings towards them, she stopped and blinked.

"Hey! Well if it isn't our own little Jedi, how you been Jupiter?" He questioned, clapping his hands together and running them. Jupiter's nose wrinkled against the pungent odour that Watto carried with him, eyes narrowing with distaste as she looked down at him.

"Hello Watto. I suppose you've been well?" Jupiter inquired out of pure politeness, not wanting to cause any trouble, especially with Shmi glancing nervously between them.

"Well enough, well enough." He snorted, the short trunk of his nose wiggling before he snorted. "I was just wondering where you were going with my property." A slight sneer appeared and Jupiter bristled. She and Watto had never gotten along, often arguing or getting into disputes and this time was no different. She could sense that he was after something, or at least was attempting to make things more difficult. "I saw you fly in on that new ship, beautiful model, I was just wondering if you happened to have any parts going spare…"

"Not on your life, Watto, now if you excuse us, we have to get going." Jupiter attempted to walk away but Watto pursued, hovering off the ground and cut out in front of them to keep them from leaving.

"What's the hurry?! Stay a while, let's talk." He grinned, spreading his hands wide in invitation but the last thing Jupiter wanted was to be in his foul smelling presence a second longer than she had to and right now, he was greatly overstaying his welcome. "I thought maybe you had come back to by your mother off me. Do you have the money?" Shmi could sense Jupiter bristling and made to try and calm her down however surprisingly, Jupiter took a deep, cleansing breath and maintained her composure.

"No Watto, I have nothing to offer that you could possibly want. I'll be back one day but today is not that day. I'm here strictly on business this time." She informed him, making to move around him but Watto flew to cut her off once more.

"Wait! Wait a moment, surely as a Jedi you have valuable things? Let's say…a _crystal_?" Instantly Jupiter stopped, freezing in place as Watto gave a shrug. "Now I know that you just returned from harvesting your own crystal and those things can make serious money…give me yours and I'll free your mother and you can take her with you. How does that sound?" In all honesty, it was the best offer Jupiter had ever heard. Her hand strayed to the pocket where her crystal lay, thrumming with warmth and she swallowed nervously, unsure of what to do.

"You mean, if I trade you my kyber crystal, you'll free my mother?" Jupiter murmured before suddenly frowning. "Wait, were you spying on us? That was a private conversation you vile creature!" She snapped but quickly calmed herself, glaring only slightly at Watto who chuckled greedily. All she had to do was hand over the crystal and then Shmi could return to Coruscant with her. Anakin would be so happy, they could be a family once more just like they used to be, all together and safe.

"That's right, just hand over that one, tiny crystal, and Skywalker goes free." Jupiter hesitated as the temptation began to grow on her.

"But…I don't know if I can get a new crystal, this one was meant for me." She murmured, uncertain of what to do. The crystal was admittedly far too valuable to trade for anything in the universe as in the wrong hands it could be made into a weapon that brought devastating harm. Taking a deep breath, Jupiter began to reach for her crystal, intending to make the trade. She'd take the risk if it meant Shmi went free.

"Jupiter." Shmi murmured and Jupiter jumped slightly as Shmi placed her hand over Jupiter's, stopping her. "Do not give up your crystal, I know how important it is to you." She insisted softly, pushing her hand away and kissing her head. "Use it to make a strong tool for you to do good in this universe, use it to carry my hopes and dreams. It is not worth trading away just for me, it is far too valuable to even consider such a thing."

"But, I can free you right now." Jupiter said, conflicted and slightly afraid. "I do not want to leave you behind again, I can bring you home with me back to Coruscant where you can live your life peacefully, you'll want for nothing! I'll take care of you and Anakin will feel more at home knowing you are there and…" Softly Shmi hushed her, pressing a finger to her lips as a motherly smile lit her handsome face.

"I understand, Jupiter, but it is not worth it. You have been waiting a long time to receive this special crystal, I know what it means to you. Keep it safe, I can wait a little longer."

"Whoa wait a moment, do not interrupt!" Watto ordered, wings flapping furiously. "Come now Jupiter, you don't want to _abandon_ your precious mother again, do you? Just trade that crystal and everyone will be happy, come on, I know it is what you want." Jupiter gripped her fingers into tight fists, mind working rapidly. Her mother was right, she could not trade her crystal in good conscience, even if she so desperately wanted to.

"No deal." Jupiter decided firmly, drawing herself up to her full height as she glowered at Watto. "I'll be back, you can be sure of that. When that day comes, I hope you're ready for what you'll be dealing with then." Taking her mother's arm she proudly walked away, drawing Shmi with her as Watto blinked in shock, staring after them before yelling.

"No, get back here! Agh, so close!" Jupiter ignored him, biting on her lip and looked up at Shmi with uncertainty, however when she saw the relaxed and confident smile that Shmi wore, Jupiter immediately felt more at ease with her decision. She'll come back when the time was right and then they can walk away together perfectly at peace. They walked to the space port where Jupiter saw Master Windu waiting for them, the ship fuelled up with as much as they could barter and the minor repairs already complete.

"There you are, you almost missed your flight." Windu said to her as she raced forwards, seeing the bright expression and looked up to the woman who was approaching them. "Is this your mother?"

"Yes, Master Windu, meet my mother Shmi Skywalker." Jupiter introduced them, holding out her hand and Shmi gave a polite greeting, nodding her head.

"It is an honour to meet you, Master Jedi. Jupiter has told me so much about you, she clearly idolises you and holds you in the highest regard." Jupiter blushed slightly as Windu looked down at her, arching an eyebrow before he smirked.

"The same can be said for you. My apprentice often speaks of you. I am glad to be finally meeting you." He said, giving her a respectful bow which made her smile in reply. "We have to leave, my padawan, with the fuel we were able to buy we can make it to Naboo but we have to move now. We have already lost too much time in this chase."

"Understood master." Jupiter's bright enthusiasm depleted itself slightly as she turned around and embraced her mother tightly. "I'll miss you. I'll try to get a message across to you whenever I can but it's very difficult to get them to the Outer Rim."

"Don't worry too much, my darling, I am satisfied now that I have seen you are healthy and happy. Give my love to Anakin, tell him that I think of him every day." Shmi whispered as she embraced Jupiter tightly, reluctant to let her go for a second time.

"I shall." Kissing Shmi's cheek, Jupiter slowly stepped back towards Windu, who gently placed a hand on her shoulder and encouraged her to go inside and get the ship ready for departure. Once she was gone, Windu turned around to face the worried looking woman, reaching out to reassure her.

"I'll take good care of her, you can be sure of that."

"I'm grateful for everything you have done for her." Shmi exhaled softly, relieved and much more settled than when she had first let go of both her children. "She has never looked so strong and confident, please continue to watch over her in my place, she is incredibly strong willed but sometimes needs someone equally as strong to guide her down the right path." Nodding his head in understanding, Master Windu handed over all the remaining currency they had that Shmi could potentially use, wishing her well before he too stepped onto the ship.

Jupiter watched a little sadly as the planet slowly began to disappear, the hot sands becoming an ocean of yellowy gold before the jump to light speed took them far away in a heartbeat. "You are troubled, my padawan." Windu noted as he came and sat down opposite her. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"I was offered the chance to free my mother." Jupiter admitted, eyes continuing to drift out the window in thought. "Watto said that if I gave him my crystal, he'll let me take her away. I was so tempted, I thought that it would be the right thing to do but in the end, I couldn't do it." Opening her palm the crystal rose upwards, spinning delicately as Jupiter levitated it over her palm. "Shmi told me that I shouldn't make the trade, that it was more important that I build a lightsaber to protect others than allow it to be used against them."

"She is wise. A crystal is the heart of a lightsaber and that weapon is the most important thing a Jedi could have. It is something that will save your life many times." Master Windu informed her, eyes stern but his voice gentle and understanding. "You made the right decision, young one, even though you may not feel like it now."

"Yes master." Jupiter sighed, closing her fingers and the crystal dropped into her hand where she gripped onto it tightly, not wanting to let it go. She knew it was the right choice to make, however there was still that small degree of regret. All the same, she knew that she would feel even worse about herself had she let the crystal go as she knew that people could use it to create weapons of great destruction. Worse still, it could be taken and turned to the dark side should it fall into the wrong hands. Either way Jupiter could not win, both possibilities having their consequences and the certainty that Jupiter would feel regretful, so she cleared her mind and meditated, letting go of her concerns and allowed herself to feel fulfilled with the knowledge that she would do her absolute best to free her mother and as many other slaves as possible. Her time will come, so for now, all she had to do was wait.


	24. Chapter 24

To create her lightsaber, Jupiter had shut herself away in a private room and meditated on her crystal for several days already. Master Windu was not concerned, knowing that his padawan had the strength and resolve to accomplish the task she had set herself, however Obi-Wan and Anakin did not share his views.

"She's been in there for three days already!" Anakin worried, staring at the door. "Shouldn't we go in?"

"Absolutely not. She is not to be disturbed." Master Windu eyed him darkly, warning him not to cross the line. He stood outside the room, keeping anyone from disturbing his padawan so that her concentration would not be broken.

"But-!"

"Anakin, Jupiter knows her own strength." Obi-Wan murmured to him gently, resting his hand on his shoulder. "You must have faith in Jupiter, she'll emerge when she is ready." Anakin pouted, unhappy with the argument but nodded his head as he knew that there was no chance that he could get past both Obi-Wan _and_ Master Windu to see Jupiter. He worried that she had not eaten or drank for such a long time and it made him uneasy to think that she was pushing herself to her limits.

"Why is she doing this though?" He questioned, frowning at the door. "I thought lightsabers could be constructed without the need for meditation."

"It is her way of enhancing the connection she has to the crystal through the Force." Obi-Wan answered him, trying to be as quiet as possible as they all continued to wait. "I'll explain when you're a little older, it's a very complicated process and you don't need to worry about it just yet." Still impatient, Anakin continued to pace even though both Jedi cautioned him to have patience. It was a value he had not yet mastered as he was eager to simply open the door and see what was happening. He had not even been allowed to just sit and watch Jupiter, completely shut away from her. He hated it.

They continued to wait until finally it was too late to stay up and Obi-Wan ordered Anakin to rest. Master Windu did not shift from his post, diligently awaiting his student's completion of her task. Obi-Wan and Anakin came back every day but still there was no change until finally, a week later, the strong flow of the Force softened and instantly, everyone stood up, turning to face the door. It slid open and Jupiter stepped out, a little shaky however when she saw everyone waiting for her, she smiled. "You all waited for me?" She questioned and Anakin instantly bounced forwards.

"Come on! Show me your lightsaber! Where is it?!" His eyes scanned Jupiter so she chuckled, hand pressing against the doorframe for support. She felt weak and lethargic from such intense meditation and concentration as well as the lack of nourishment, however to satisfy Anakin's loud and enthusiastic urgency, she lifted her hand and showed him her completed weapon.

It was smooth and white, fashioned with a slight curve towards the tip so that it fit snugly in her hand, the igniting button next to her thumb. "Cool! Let's see the blade, what colour is it?"

"I don't know racer, I haven't tried it yet." She chuckled, eyes bleary and heavy and Obi-Wan instinctively reached towards her, placing an arm around her back and let her lean against him as Master Windu touched her brow, searching for any signs of illness. "I'm alright."

"Come on! I want to see!"

"Patience Anakin, can you not see that Jupiter is exhausted?" Obi-Wan chided, eyes narrowing in slight irritation at his padawan's impatience. Anakin stopped, looking a little bashful but Jupiter ruffled his hair, giving him a small smile. Giving a wink Anakin settled, smirking at her knowingly as Jupiter readied herself, taking a deep breath before finally, she ignited her blade.

A rush of vibrant orange burst into life, making Jupiter gasp in surprise as the intense colour glowed off her skin, a golden hue surrounding the blade as everyone stared in astonishment. "Orange." She whispered before frowning. "Why is it orange? What does that mean?" Turning to her master for answers, Windu merely blinked.

"It does not mean anything specific, however it does indicate that you were able to harness a great deal of power into the crystal." He finally answered, recovering from his surprise. "It is a reflection of who you are, my young padawan." He was about to go into a deeper and more profound debate about why such a rare and practically unheard of blade had appeared, however when he saw that Jupiter was fit to collapse he nodded to Obi-Wan. "It is best if she rests."

"Agreed. Can you walk Jupiter?" Obi-Wan asked her gently as she sheathed her blade and attached it to her belt, however even as she nodded she drifted to the side, falling more dependently against Obi-Wan who quickly secured her in his arms, not allowing her to fall.

"Is she okay? Wake up Jupe!" Anakin made to try and shake her awake but Obi-Wan shook his head as together he and Master Windu lowered her down, the master supporting his apprentice's head.

"Leave her be Anakin, she needs to regain her strength. We'll take her to the medical bay where they can rehydrate and nourish her properly." Looking to Master Windu to seek permission, the Master Jedi nodded his head.

"Ensure she is well cared for, I must speak with the council and meditate. This cannot be ignored, if there is a meaning behind this then we must do all in our power to uncover it." Secretly, Windu was not certain if it was a good or bad sign. His own blade had caused a great stir when he revealed it and he had no doubt that Jupiter would now face the same scrutiny. If he could, he would protect her from the suspicion of her peers, it was his duty as her master.

"We can look after her, right master?" Anakin questioned as Obi-Wan slowly rose up, carrying Jupiter's light frame in his arms.

"Yes Anakin, we'll take care of her." He nodded to Master Windu who returned the gesture before walking as quickly as he dared to the medical wing so that Jupiter could receive the attention she required. Anakin hovered close as Obi-Wan carried an exhausted Jupiter to the medical wing where she was immediately set on a bed and the medical droids immediately had her set up with a drip and monitored her vital signs.

"Our analysis shows no signs of life threatening conditions, for a subject her age and species, she is exceptionally healthy." The droid informed both anxiously waiting Jedi as they watched over Jupiter's sleeping form. "She is severely dehydrated and lacking in proper nourishment, however she will recover quickly without any adverse effects."

"Thank you very much." Obi-Wan nodded his head, shoulders relaxing in relief.

"So she's going to be okay?" Anakin asked, just to be certain. They weren't allowed into the room with her, however they could see through the windows as the droids continued to monitor her closely, giving her the required attention she needed.

"Yes, all she needs is rest." Obi-Wan reassured him with a firm nod of his head. They both watched in silence, ensuring that Jupiter was comfortable and taken care of. Neither of them wanted to leave, however eventually their duty called them away and they left Jupiter alone, however before long Master Windu took their places, entering the cubicle she had been placed in and sat by her side. His mind was troubled however he did not allow it to be known, waiting until finally, after several long hours, Jupiter awoke.

"Master?" She called, immediately sensing that he was nearby.

"You're in the medical wing." He informed her as she rubbed her brow and slowly sat up. "You needed to be rehydrated and monitored for a while after such a strenuous and demanding accomplishment." A small smile flickered on Jupiter's face as she glanced around her before finally fixing her keen eyes on her master.

"There's nothing wrong, is there? An orange blade doesn't mean anything bad does it?" Reaching to her side Jupiter picked up her lightsaber and ignited the blade as if to reiterate to herself that it hadn't been a dream. In all honesty she was secretly glad her blade was so unique, it made her feel a little more like her master, different and unusual.

"It is not the lightsaber itself that is dangerous, it is the person who wields it." Windu answered and Jupiter blinked, glancing his way before tucking her blade away once more, feeling a little guilty. "That being said, I believe that this new occurrence is merely a testament to your dedicated study and training. Only someone with true willpower and deep understanding of the Force could deserve such a weapon." This brightened Jupiter up further, making her smile and Windu nodded his head to her. "We will continue training tomorrow. Rest for now and eat, regain your strength. When the sun rises tomorrow, we shall test your new lightsaber against my own." Immediately Jupiter's eyes widened, a smile of anticipation lighting her face.

"You mean, you'll spar with me?" She gushed and Master Windu nodded his head, ever the serious type. Jupiter could not wait. She had never actually crossed blades with her master before as his method of teaching preferred instruction through dictation, however now she had the chance to place all of her training into practice, against one of the greatest Jedi that ever lived! Clearing her throat Jupiter bowed her head respectfully, getting her excitement back under control. "As you wish master."

"Rest well my padawan." Smirking secretly to himself Windu reached out and placed his hand on Jupiter's shoulder, leaning close to brush his forehead against hers and instantly Jupiter was struck with awe at this very rare and fleeting sign of kinship. "I am proud of her achievement." He informed her before returning to his usual brooding self, leaving the medical wing to return to his duties. Jupiter rubbed her brow, still a little stunned before a smile beamed broadly across her face.

Now too excited to rest, Jupiter released herself from the medical unit to first get some food before then rush off to study a little, wanting to read as much as she could on battle strategy to try and help her for the challenge that she would face tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

The years flew by one by one, each passing so swiftly that Jupiter hardly realised just how much was changing. She used to always go on missions with her master, however as her skill level and confidence grew, Master Windu allowed her to take more solo missions, always returning successfully. She lived to see the proud look in his eye that he often reserved for no one, wanting nothing more than his approval as he very quickly became the father figure that no one else had ever been before.

He taught her everything he could, passing on his knowledge until finally, he had nothing more to teach. Five years had passed since he accepted her as his apprentice and already he could see that she was strong and capable enough to take off on her own. "A fine young Jedi you have trained, Master Windu." Both Grand Masters were observing Jupiter as she trained in a simulation, her orange blade glowing fiercely as she fought off battle droids programmed to test her to the full extent of her abilities, however she was cutting through them without even breaking pace. "Skilled with the Force, she is."

"There is nothing more I can teach her, she has advanced faster than any other young Jedi I have ever known before. Even without training from a young age she has been able to follow her instincts and teach herself from the very beginning. It is the sign of a promising Jedi Knight." Windu agreed with a slow nod of his head, looking severely downward, scrutinising his padawan's training trying to find a fault or a flaw however Jupiter displayed none. Her fighting style was so uniquely her own that it had only gotten better with time and it greatly challenged the other students who usually were unable to keep up with the unorthodox style.

"The question remains, ready is she for her trials?" For a moment Master Windu frowned further, uncertain on how to answer.

"Yes, however I am not comfortable with the lack of experience she has. Other padawans have trained from an age much younger from when she started, however her exceptional intelligence has allowed her to keep up and even surpass her fellow students. I do not know if she is strong enough yet." He answered honestly, however Master Yoda only hummed in thought, looking back down as Jupiter paused, drawing a deep breath as she held her lightsaber in a defensive stance, looking around her as more droids began to appear, marching towards her.

Suddenly they all opened fired however Jupiter remained calm, closing her eyes and with a rush of her hands, a powerful flow of the Force opened up within her and she pushed it outwards, holding out her hands to brace herself against the resistance and all at once, froze every single blaster bolt in the air. Both master's stared in shock as the bright flashes of red halted, freezing as if someone had stopped time itself.

Jupiter masterfully moved her hands, allowing certain bolts to fly whilst moving her opponents into their path, shooting them down as she acrobatically flipped, summersaulted and moved out of their way, controlling every movement made with the utmost concentration. Master Windu was in shock, never before seeing such an accomplishment from any Jedi, let alone one so young still. Yoda, on the other hand, chuckled with amusement, his ears wiggling as he nodded his head, gripping onto his staff with a smile.

"Answer to your worry, you see. Ready, the padawan is." He decided and Master Windu nodded his head in silent agreement. Jupiter stood up, tucking her lightsaber away with a deep breath as she looked around, everything around her broken, smoking and lifeless. Nodding her head in approval Jupiter turned to leave, unaware of the news that now awaited her. At twenty years old, Jupiter had grown into a rather exceptional young woman.

The Masters on the High Council still viewed her as young, however she was confident that she had proven herself a capable Jedi to them in numerous instances. She had been on many missions where even the slightest miscalculation could have led to devastating consequences but she had remembered her master's teaching and always pulled through. Most padawans would have made the rank of Jedi Knight by the age of fifteen, however considering the late introduction to the training, Jupiter did not mind continuing her apprenticeship under Master Windu.

"Excellent skills you demonstrate, Padawan Jupiter." Master Yoda greeted her so Jupiter bowed respectfully to both masters, recovered and not even showing a single sign of fatigue from the intense training program she had just completed.

"Thank you Master Yoda, I was taught well." She answered courteously as she then straightened back up.

"How long have you been able to use the Force in such a way?" Master Windu asked her and Jupiter blinked, for a moment unsure of what he meant before she realised that he was referring to the little stunt she had pulled in the simulator.

"I tested it only today, master. I theorised that the application of the Force to a single object could be replicated numerously if the right level of concentration and skill was applied. I did not expect it to be so successful, I intended to freeze only a few blast bolts, however I got a little…carried away in the heat of the moment." She admitted, facing the two Grand Masters who both wore different expressions. She had come to know them well and by reading their faces, she knew that they were about to tell her something important. Master Windu's brow was more furrowed than usual and Master Yoda was hiding a small smile at the corner of his mouth. "Masters?" Jupiter questioned, eyes flickering between the two.

Since growing older, Master Windu could see more of his old friend Qui-Gon Jinn in the young woman. Sometimes the expressions she used where identical and she shared the same level of compassionate understanding for others. She even spoke in a constant soft tone, never raising her voice or betraying her emotions, just like her father. Only sometimes she would show her disapproval with a delicate arch of an eyebrow, the same way Qui-Gon would when he argued something with the Council.

"Great news we have, young padawan." Master Yoda informed her, nodding his head as Master Windu continued.

"It has been decided that you are indeed ready to take the trials. Both Master Yoda and I believe that you have reached the end of your training as there is nothing more I can teach you." Jupiter blinked, completely stunned however she then smiled after a moment, full of the sensation of fulfilment and eagerness as she once more bowed to her masters.

"Thank you masters, I appreciate your faith in me." She responded and the two grand masters nodded to her. They informed her that she would be summoned when the Council was ready and Jupiter went away buzzing with excitement. She wished she could tell Obi-Wan and Anakin, however they were away on an important mission and she was unable to contact them for the time being.

Sucking in a deep breath Jupiter chased away her nerves, heading to one of her favourite view spots to watch the busy world of Coruscant pass her by, waiting for the council to call her. Master Windu had already prepared her for this time, explaining everything that would happen and what she should expect, however Jupiter knew that her life as a Jedi now depended on passing these trials. If she passed, she would be a full Jedi Knight of the Order. If she failed…she'd have to leave.

A sudden warmth touched Jupiter and she blinked, lifting her head and turned around to see the ghostly figure of Qui-Gon Jinn, smiling at her with warmth and instantly relief flooded through her. "Qui-Gon." She whispered, turning and stepping towards him in awe. "How is this possible?"

 _"The Force works in mysterious ways."_ He answered simply, reaching out and his hand brushed against her cheek, pushing aside her padawan braid as his smile became even warmer, drawing Jupiter closer towards him.

"I'm so glad you're here, Qui-Gon. Master Windu says that I'm ready for my trials, do you think he's right?" She asked him, wanting nothing more than to be embraced by his arms and soak in his comforting presence. She wondered if anyone would be able to see him also if they passed, however no one did.

 _"Of course you are, dear one. You have been ready for this test for a long time."_ Qui-Gon answered in his soft and reverberating voice which never rose above a whisper, making Jupiter sink further into his security as his hands rested atop her shoulders, eyes looking deeply into her won. _"Trust in the Force. It is your greatest ally."_

"I've missed you." Jupiter murmured, scarcely breathing for fear that even the slightest of breaths would make him disappear. "I wish you had been here to watch Anakin grow into the young man he is now. You'd be proud."

 _"I am always watching over those that I care for, my memory is carried in your hearts, so I am never far away."_ He responded gently, touching an ethereal hand against her cheek. Jupiter could not feel his touch except for a gentle warmth that his presence naturally brought so she leaned towards it instinctively. _"May the Force be with you, Jupiter, my dear one."_

"And also with you." She whispered back, opening her eyes to find that Qui-Gon was gone. Leaning back with a soft sigh she touched her face where she had felt Qui-Gon's warm touch. Now settled and ready for anything, Jupiter turned around to face the messenger who came to summon her to the Jedi Council.


End file.
